Finding Home
by iamkatrina
Summary: The only way she felt truly at home was with him. She never felt so much love and care, because with him, everything felt right. Everything was perfect. But, perfect is nearly impossible. He wasn't perfect. No, he was a heartbreaker. He's gone, and he's not coming back. God, she wished he never came back. Divergent Modern Day AU. This story is rate M for some language and content.
1. Prologue

Prologue

She's trapped. Her back is pressed against a wall with her arms pinned above her head.

"Say it." His voice causes her to shiver.

"No."

"Say it." He leaves kisses along her neck causing her breaths to waver.

"No."

"Tris, you have to stop denying it. You're mine, and only mine." He kisses along her jaw, behind her ear, every piece of skin that he can easily reach.

"You're wrong." His grip tightens around her wrist causing her to cry out in pain. "Stop." She pleads.

"No, because I don't like seeing you with other guys. Now say it." He demands kissing her harder along her neck.

"I-I"

"Say it." He demands once again.

She feels hot. Sweat creeps up under her hairline and her hands start to shake. This man, this man affects her in so many different ways.

His pants suddenly feel too tight on him feeling the desire of some sort of release.

"I'm yours." She whimpers.

"What? I couldn't hear you." His breath is warm and tickles the little hairs behind her ear.

"I'm-I'm yours." She says again, louder this time.

"Still can't hear you."

"Oh my god." She moans when he nips at the sensitive spot where her collarbone is.

"I'm yours, damnit! Tobias, just kiss me already." Just as the words leave her mouth, soft, plump lips immediately meet hers.


	2. One

" _If you love someone and want them to be happy, let them go, if they truly love you, they will find a way back to you_."

- _Anmol Andore_

One

She wasn't expecting her life to turn upside down like this. One moment she was madly in love, the next she was totally heart broken. She wasn't good enough for him. Well, that's what she keeps telling herself that.  
' _You weren't good enough for him, that's why he left you.'_

Everyday she tells her the same. Everyday she does the same routine. Get up, make breakfast, go to work, go home, and eat dinner, sleep, then mourn over her loss. Or losses, more than one loss that's for sure.

 _Eight years ago..._

"Hi, I'm Four." A tall masculine figure approaches her. She doesn't hear him, she's listening to her iPod. After about five minutes of trying to get the girl's attention, he gives up and sits next to her. He sighs, and takes one of her ear buds and places it in his ear. The young girl is totally startled. Never in her life did she ever imagine for someone to randomly approach her and take one of her earbuds out and pretty much do what the man did. But, she ignores it, and continues resting her eyes and listen to her songs. Maybe it is the fact that she enjoys the random stranger's company that she hasn't scolded him yet. Or maybe it's the fact that for some reason she doesn't find this creepy at all.  
But why exactly is she not doing anything about it...?

"You have really good taste in music, I'll give you that." His voice is soothing. Deep, but soothing.

"Uhm, thanks. May I ask why you are here?" She hasn't yet glanced at the man, once. But when she does, she is met with dark, peculiar blue eyes that glisten in the light.

"A pretty lady like you shouldn't be sitting in the library alone in the corner." He answers.

"What if I want to be alone in the corner?" She snaps.  
"If you did, you would have said something a while ago." He's right, she would have.

"What's your name?"

"Four. Four Eaton."

"That's strange. That can't be your real name." She says more of a statement, not a question.

"No, it's not. May I ask what your name is?"

"Tris. Tris Prior." She answers.

"Lovely name for a lovely lady." He flirts.

"Thanks, but I should get going. I have to meet a friend in like half an hour, and he hates it when I'm late." Four's heart sank a little when she said he.

"Okay, but I hope we will meet again, Tris Prior." He stands up. He's a good eight inches taller than her.

"Yeah, I bet we will."

 _A year later (Seven years ago)..._

"So where exactly are you taking me?" Tris asks as she closes her front door.

"It's a secret." He responds bluntly.

"You know, Tobias," she starts. Three months after their little encounter in the library, Four finally told Tris his real name. "I really hate surprises." She finishes.

"Like I really hate surprises."

"Well, my Tris, you are not in luck because I am not telling you where I am taking you." Tobias responds.

She groans in frustration, "whatever."

After a while of driving, Tobias pulls up to an empty parking lot. "We're here. Open your eyes, Tris."

"Hmm?" She asks groggily. "Oh, we're here? Oh my god, where the hell are we?" She starts panicking.

"Relax, I promise you you'll have a good time."

"Okay, I trust you." His friend, Zeke, had helped him plan this date earlier on the day. It would be perfect.

Perfect like her.

Tobias went to the trunk of his car and pulled out his laptop and a stack of pillows and blankets. He then took out a light brown basket filled with all kinds of food. He set up the blankets and pillows on his trunk and sat down. He smiled innocently at her and pat the spot next to him. It was cheesy, but she loved it.

"Movies under the stars." She whispered to herself. Tris sat herself down next to Tobias and cuddled up under his arm while he wrapped the blanket around her.

"For you, Tris." He handed her a nicely wrapped sandwich that he prepared earlier and a thermos that contains hot cocoa inside.

"How do you feel about the Avengers?"

She squealed. She loves the Avengers as much as Uriah loves cake. And Uriah loves cake...a lot. "That's perfect, thank you."

He smiled, "of course."  
The two people spend the next two hour watching the movie until it ends. They have been dating for nine months, and yet they still can't get enough of each other.

"I love you." Tobias says out of the blue. After the three words slip out of his mouth, he wishes he could take them back.

 _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid_. He chants inside his head. The look of shock on her face makes him feel even more uncomfortable.

"Why?" She squeaks. Tris isn't the most confident girl. At the age of 20, she still feels wary about everything she does.

"Because." He starts, "because you're amazing. You're beautiful, selfless, independent, smart, honest. You're the best person I've ever met, and I am so grateful that I went to the library nine months ago. Because if I didn't, I wouldn't have seen you sitting in the corner listening to music. I wouldn't have had the courage to go back there and talk to you. I wouldn't have gotten your number. I wouldn't have asked you out on a date. I wouldn't-"

She cuts him off. "Okay, I get it. Just shut up and kiss me."

And he does.

When they break apart, she responds by saying, "I love you too."

 _Five years ago..._

"Uriah, get your fat ass over here now! I'm pretty sure our fans are going to get pissed at us if we don't post another video in the next three hours. I mean, we did promise them that we would yesterday." Tris screams at her best-friend.

"Okay, okay." He surrenders, "I'm coming. Let me just eat one more slice of ca-"

"Here. Now!" She screams.

"Sorry." Tris and Uriah have a Youtube channel together with four and a half million subscribers. They started when both of them were seventeen, a year before she met Tobias. They share a gaming, vlog, baking, whatever they think of channel together and have lots of fun doing it.

Dauntless Duo, is what they call their channel.

She turns on the camera, "Hey, my internet friends. It's Tris and..."

"Uriah!"

"Yeah, sorry we haven't made a video in like weeks. I just got caught up in finals, and I graduated this year! Yay... Anyways, so today, Uri and I are going to play the most requested game...Five Nights at Freddy's."

"I'm scared, Tris. It's actually really dark right now, and what makes it worse is that Tris over here is not allowing us to play with the lights turned on. She says it is more fun in the dark."

"Well it will be!" She objects.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's just start."

"I wanna go first." Tris jumps up happily in her seat...

"I'm not complaining. Wait, how about I take the mouse and you be my watch out person. Wait, that makes no sense because I have the mouse. Yeah, I'll just go first."

"Okay." They click the game.  
"Well this is just creepy.  
Tris, why are you making me play this?" Uriah complains.

"How is it that you, the man in this channel, are acting like a girl? And I'm not as scared as you?" Tris rolls her eyes, "Dork."

'Oh shush." Tris clicks 'New Game' while Uriah cover his eyes with a blanket.

"Where did you get that from?" Tris eyes the blanket while adjusting her nerdy glasses that make her look even cuter according to all her friends.

"I came prepared?" Tris rolls her eyes.

The game starts off in an office while a person talks on the phone on how to play the game. "I don't understand how this guy talks on the phone for like two hours. Is he ever going to shut up?" Once again, it's Uriah the one complaining.

"Just shush." After successfully going through the first two nights, Tris is attacked by the bunny named Bonnie.

They both let out a girl scream. Tris looks at Uriah with wide-eyes, but then starts laughing. "O-oh, m-my god. That was horrifying." She says in between breaths.

After she finally calms herself down she says, "your turn."

Uriah groans, "give me the damn mouse."

Uriah loses within the first night, making Tris tease him for the rest of the video.

"Well that was anti-climatic. So, that was it guys. I hope you enjoyed this video of me and Uri screaming at terrifying robotic cartoons, that pays minimum wage, and ends up firing you."

"Yeah.. why is it that they don't allow you to quit the job? That's just stupid, I mean like they barely pay you anything also." Uriah whines.

"I don't know. But, we'll see you next week on my own channel. I will put a link down below. If you want to go to Uri's channel click on his face, if you want to watch out previous video, click on Uriah's nipple. Oh wait, you can't see it."

"Why do they have to click on me, why can't they click on you, Tris?" Uriah mocks hurt.

"Because Four wouldn't like that." She defends.

"That makes no sense."

"Whatever, bye!" Uriah turn off the camera.

"Now we just have to edit." Tris sinks back in the couch and groans.

"Do we have to? I sort of want to spend time with Four."

Uriah laughs, "yes, Tris, we have to."

"Fine."

 _Two months later (four years and ten months ago)..._

"Would you sit still? I want to do your makeup without poking your eye." Christina complains. Right now, Christina is helping Tris get ready for a date that Tobias has planned.

"You know, Chris, I have successfully got myself ready for all the dates Four has taken me to. I am capable of doing my own makeup." Tris sighs.

"Well, this is your four year anniversary. Haha, get it four? Oh my god, I just realized this." Tris rolls her eyes.

"Whatever, just hurry up."  
After a half an hour, Christina finally finishes getting Tris ready for her date. A car pulls up.

"He's here!" Tris smiles. Right as she gets up from her couch, there is a knock on her apartment door. "Hi handsome."

"Why hello beautiful, you look amazing by the way." Tobias smiles, and hands her a bouquet of tulips, her favorite.

Smiles smells them, "Thank you, they're beautiful."

"Just like you." He comments, her cheeks flush.  
Tobias is dressed nicely. A white dress shirt, black dress pants with an overcoat on top of his shirt, he's even wearing a cute little bowtie. Even though Tobias looks amazing, Tris is just breathtaking. She's wearing a black skater dress that hugs her curves in the right places. The top part of her dress dips in the back and flows downward and stops just below her mid-thigh. Her blond hair cascades downwards in her natural curls and stops below her shoulders. She is wearing minimal makeup because of her constant complaining to Chris. Her blue-gray eyes are enhancing, and filled with excitement. She doesn't even notice him staring at her, he smiles. That boy is in love, and can never get enough of her.

"What are you looking at?" She finally turns her attention to him.

"You. God, you're so beautiful. Wait, no, beautiful is an understatement. You're like a magnet, and I am attracted to you. Everytime I try to pull away, you pull me right back in. I love you."

She blushes at his comment, "I love you too."

He took her to her favorite restaurant. Tris is half Italian and loves Italian food, so that's where he took her. To an Italian restaurant.

"Thank you. For everything, I had an amazing time tonight." Tris tells him.

"Of course, happy four years." He pulls her into an embrace and wraps his arms around her waist and places a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I love you." She says against his chest.

"I love you too, babe." He pulls away, "I want to show you something." He grabs her hand and leads her back to his car.

"Please don't tell me this is a surprise, you know how much I hate them."

"Whoops, it's a surprise." Tris rolls her eyes. He takes her back to her apartment, and hands her his keys.

"I have your keys in my pocket, you know. You don't have to give me yours."

"I know, Tris." Tris just rolls her eyes and insert the key inside the keyhole.

She opens the door and gasps. His whole apartment is decorated by roses, tulips, all sorts of flowers everywhere. Literally, everywhere you look there will be a flower there. There are even rose petals scattered everywhere on the ground, it's amazing.

"Tobias, this is incredi- Oh my god." When she turns around, he's on one knee. Tears start to cloud his vision, and her hand flies up to her mouth. She's speechless. He bites his lip and slips his hand into his pocket to take out a diamond ring.

He lets out a nervous chuckle, "I'm starting to think, you like my surprises." She closes her eyes and giggles.

"I love you, Tris. I have since I first laid my eyes on you, I mean why do you think I sat next to you the day I saw you in the library. I know we are still young, I mean you just finished college, you are only twenty-three, and I'm twenty-five and all, but who cares? I love you, and I'm pretty sure I will forever. So, will you-"

"Yes." She interrupts him.  
He laughs, "You didn't even let me finish. Tris, will you marry-"

"Yes."

He throws his arms in the air, "will you please let me finish?" She nods, and he sighs.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes of course I will marry you." He smiles and kisses her. When they break apart, he takes off the ring from the box and slips it on to her left ring finger. He kisses her once again.

"Hmm... let's take this to the bed?" Tris asks him.

"Let's go."

Chris let's out a girly scream. "He actually had the balls to ask you? Oh my god, I thought he would actually chicken out."

"Wait, you knew about this?" Tris asks him.

"Of course I knew. Zeke, Uri, and I helped decorate his apartment.

"How did I miss this?" She whispers to herself.

"Anyway, I am going to help plan your wedding."

"Oh top of that, you want to be my maid of honor?"

More squealing...

"I'll take that as a yes?"

"Yes! Of course!"

"Okay."

 _Ten months later..._

"Bye, guys, Uri and I will see you next week!" Tris shuts off the camera, and sinks back into her chair. "I am so tired and hungry. I just can't wait to go home, and sleep."

Uri smiles, "Are you really tired? I bet you just want to go home to get laid." He wiggles his eyebrows at her.

"I can't believe my little baby is going to be married in a month. I am so excited!"

"Yeah, yeah. I just can't believe I agreed on buying a house with him. Almost twenty-two and almost married. Wow, my parents must have hated me when I told them I was giving myself up to another man at such a young age. Getting married at 22 isn't the most common thing. Especially to my parents, they didn't get married until they were like thirty"

"Yeah right, I bet you they were so proud."

She sighs, "ehh, maybe." Tris gets up and grabs her bag, "I'll see you tomorrow, Uri. Have fun with your brother tonight." Every Saturdays, Uriah and his brother Zeke have a night where they watch NFL football games and drink beer and eat buffalo wings. It's their tradition of spending time together. One time, they invited Tris and Tobias, but it ended up having the three boys yelling and screaming at the TV, while Tris just sat there smiling a pretending like she was having a good time. While Tobias went back to their Saturday get together, Tris stays back at Tobias' apartment, no their apartment and spends time with Christina.

Tris comes home to the apartment door slightly open. She rolls her eyes, Tobias is the one always scolding her for leaving the door open. He claims that it can be dangerous, especially if someone were to break into their home and steal something... yeah, something like that.

"Babe! I'm home!" No answer. "Babe? Tobias?" No answer. She sighs and goes to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. Tobias is probably at work, she thinks to herself. Youtube is an occupation, right? You get paid a lot of money depending on how successful you are. And now, at 7 million subscribers, Tris and Uriah earn a fair amount of money.  
Tris finishes her cup of tea and goes to her room to finally take that nap she has been wanting to take so badly.

She enters her room and is met with a half naked Tobias resting peacefully on their bed. She smiles.

Her smile falters, when a brunette headed bimbo exits their bathroom, freshly bathed. Tris lets out a quiet squeak. He couldn't have. No, no, he wouldn't cheat, Tobias is extremely loyal to her. This must be a misunderstanding. Her eyes start to cloud up with tears. The brunette doesn't say anything, just stands still and plans on ways to escape this room.

Tobias wakes up, "Tris?"

"What is this?" She points to the brunette.

"What's what?" When he sits upright on the bed, there are clear evidence of hickies all over his neck and chest. Tris lets out a cry. When Tobias' vision finally focuses, his eyes meet the girl. "I swear, this isn't what it looks like." He jumps up from the bed, and tells, no commands to girl to leave.

Tris lets out a strangled laugh, "Bullshit! I-I" Instead of finishing that sentence, she just walks out the room and leaves, finally letting her sobs fill the room.

"Of course he would do this. You're not good enough for him. You never were," she tells herself that. "You were never good enough for him, and never will be."

"Tris!" He calls.

She has had enough, "Do you love me?" The question knocks him off guard.

"I-I, I."

"Do you love me?" She asks once again.

This time he doesn't say anything.

"Do. You. Love. Me?" She's starting to get annoyed right now.

"I'm sorry." Biggest idiot on the entire planet. He didn't mean to say that, he doesn't know why he did say it. He does love her, there is no excuse for why he did say it though.

She lets more tears fall. "So you played me? For almost five years? Thanks a lot, Four. But I actually thought I'd have the chance to experience love. I thought that we'd have a forever, like you said. But, I'm wrong, aren't I? I'm so stupid for falling for this game." She walks towards him, "but thank you, for the best five years of my life." She takes off her ring and places it on his hand. "I love you enough to set you free. Goodbye, my Tobias. I love you."

She leaves him standing there, frozen. How stupid can he get? He was so stupid for going to a bar, he was stupid to invite the girl over. He was so so stupid for sleeping with her. And what cost him the most out of this, is her breaking up with him.

He finally let the tears fall.  
He falls asleep to his own sobbing.

' _I love you enough to set you free. Goodbye, my Four. I love you_.' Are the words that haunt him the most.

 _Present day..._

"You know Robert, a lot has happen while you were gone." Tris sits cross-legged next to her dead husband's grave. "Uriah and I hit ten million subscribers. We are going to Vidcon next week, I'm really excited. I miss you." She cries. "You shouldn't have died. We were suppose have a happily ever after. You were suppose to go to Culinary school. We were going to have three children like you wanted to. We were going to grow old together and spend every Saturday with Will and Christina, and Uriah, and Zeke. I miss you, you know. Hey, Caleb married Susan not too long ago. They are going to have a baby boy. You would be proud of your sister. I still spend my mornings with her and Caleb. We have lunch together every Sunday afternoon at your favorite café. We all miss you, especially me. I still love you, Robert." Tris' cries finally go to soft whimpers after a while. Her odds are never in her favor. But every good thing must come to an end, right? What she and Tobias had died, and now her soon to be husband died in an explosion six months ago.

"I'm so sorry, Robert. I failed you, I'm so sorry."  
She doesn't notice a tall dark figure watching her behind a tree over 200 ft behind her.

"Yeah, Tris. I'm sorry too."

 **A/N: Whatcha think? Leave a comment, review, any questions! Thank you:) Please tell me what you think, I really want to know your input and thoughts.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or the characters, only the plot to _this_ story. **


	3. Two

Two

 _Eight years ago…_

"So Tris, you're telling me you met a guy, _all by yourself?_ " Christina, her best friend, since eighth grade asks her.

"Yes, Chris, I found a guy all by myself. You know how I go to the public library every Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays? So, I was listening to a song, I don't even remember what it was, but anyways, he sat down next to me, took one of my earbuds out and placed it in his ear. After like a few songs we had a conversation. Oh my god, I think I'm going to faint. He looked like a freaking god. Like when god created him, he accidentally poured too much sexy. He's so fucking hot." Tris ends up rambling on and on about her guy friend she met, while Chris sits there entertained by the fact that her best friend is talking about a boy. A boy! She never talks about boys ever, well, unless it's about Uriah. But that's the only exception, when she is talking about Uriah, she's telling Chris about something stupid he had done.

"I must meet this Four. He seems like someone special."

"Hi." Four leans on her doorframe of the apartment she shares with Chris.

"So I was thinking we could hang out like right now." Tris purposes.

"I like that idea." He smiles.

"Tris, I'm going to go and buy more groceries, call me if you need any- Oh dear god...hot damn, uhm hi." Chris freezes mid-step and looks at the two people.

"Hey...Chris. This is my friend, Four." Friend...he doesn't like that word coming out of her mouth. Don't get him wrong, he just met the girl, but he wants to be more than friends with her. The two of them ran into each other at the library again. Well, he ran into her on purpose, she on the other hand was more surprised of the encounter. They started hanging out more often, every Wednesdays and Fridays, and sometimes on the weekends.

"Woah, she's right, you are freaking hot. You know Four, Tris goes on and on about you all the time, I'm surprised that you two haven't-"

"Chris." She hisses, "don't you have groceries to buy?"

"Oh, right. Well, you two have fun. I'll be on my way-"

"Okay, okay, bye! Have fun!" Tris slams the short before Christina can say another word. She sighs, relieved.

"So...you go on and on about me, eh?" He teases her.

"Shut up! You were not suppose the hear that. That was my roommate by the way, we've been best-friends since eighth grade. She can be quite the, "loudmouth"."

"I see."

 _Present day..._

"I'm so excited, Uri!" Tris is practically bouncing up and down in her chair. The airplane attendance are giving her weird looks. She ignores them.

"Calm down, Bea. This isn't even your first Vidcon, this is like your seventh." Uriah tries to calm her down, but it just makes her even more excited.

"Still, I'm excited. Do you know what I just realized, we haven't done a video with Anthony and Ian in a really long time. We should do that. Oh my god, and then we should also do one with Tyler. Gosh, I can't wait to see them!" Tris rambles on about all her favorite youtuber friends, while Uriah just sits there not even trying to attempt to calm her down anymore.

"Yeah, yeah. Tris, Zeke's flying in the next flight and he said he's bringing a friend." Uriah informs her.

"Oh okay, do you know who the friend is?"

"I think it might be some girl he likes, but I don't actually think so."

"Zeke likes a girl? Oh my god, I can actually have a friend that-"

He cuts her off, "you have Chris."

"I do, but that's different. Chris and I are outnumbered by you, Zeke, Will, and...and…" She trails off.

"And Four? Tris, you haven't seen him in over two years. You two should like at least be friends again, I mean like after a five year relationship, you two practically ignore each other like you never met him."

"Well maybe I did that for a reason, Uriah! He cheated on me a month before our wedding. And-" She sighs, some part of her wants to admit that she misses him so badly. She never got over him, even when she dated Robert she still had a little feelings for him. Sure she loved Robert to death, but somewhere in her heart still screamed the name ' _Four'_.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought this up. On the bright side, we can watch the Avengers together, I downloaded the movie on my laptop." He hands her an earbud and together they watch the movie. Tris' head rest on his shoulder with Uriah's arm slung across hers.

Uriah and Tris dated for a year back when they went to high school together, they made a good couple. They did everything together, went on a whole bunch of dates. They were a good couple, but soon drifted apart. More homework, Tris had a whole bunch of AP classes, while Uriah focused more on his athletics. They broke it off in senior year when they started focusing more on college. But it was for the best, and they both knew that.

Two hours left. "Tris, what is that?" Tris is writing in a brown book.

"What?"

"What are you writing?" Tris quickly shoves the book back in her bag.

"It's nothing, I promise."

"Really?" He cocks an eyebrow.

"Yes, really."

"So you wouldn't mind if you let me read it?" He scoots closer to her.

"I'll pass thank you." Tris flicks his forehead while Uriah just laughs.

"Please? I'll do anything. Just let me see what is in it, I won't laugh. I promise." He bargains.

"You won't laugh?"

"I won't, I swear on Dauntless Cake."

"Okay." She reluctantly takes out her book from her bag and hands it to him, slowly.

He opens the book and skims the pages. "Wow, you wrote these?"

"Yeah, so far I have eighteen songs. I'll sing one to you, later."

"Since when did you start writing?" He asks her.

"After I broke up with To-, I mean Four. Some songs are sort of mean, but hey, I was mad at the time." It's true, she was _so_ mad.

"There's a rap in this song? Fun fact-" She groans, "I used to rap in freshman year."

"I know, you rapped a song to me once, it was funny, but really good."

"So, if you ever were to sing on your personal channel, I can do the rap for you." Uriah loves rapping, he stopped when his parents started getting irritated of hearing him rap everything he'd say. So they made him stop.

She laughs, "I'll think about it. I wasn't exactly planning on recording myself sing, you know."

"Okay, good. See, I did not laugh, I actually think this is really cool, Tris." He tells her.

"Thanks, Uri."

When they finally receive their luggages at the luggage claim, they haul a cab to send them to the hotel they will be staying at.

"So what exactly is our agenda for the day?" Vidcon isn't until tomorrow.

"Uhm, we can go to the beach. Or better yet, we can go to Disneyland!" He squeals.

"Oh my god yes! When is Zeke coming? I want to meet his friend that can possibly be my new bestie!" Tris' giggles while head hangs from the edge of the bed.

"I just came up with an idea, want to make a video?" Uriah suggest.

"Kay, get the camera."

"Hey guys! It's Uri the...the...nevermind. It's Uriah here with Tris, and we arrived at LAX like an hour ago and we are currently in our hotel room. There's Tris right there, on her bed. Say hi Tris."

"Hi!" He turns the camera back to him.

"So Tris just told me to turn on the camera and I'm not exactly sure what to make a video of, so...Tris?" He asks.

"I was thinking we do a Q &A cause we haven't done that in a while. Let me just pull up my twitter." Uriah goes to out the camera on a tripod that they brought along with them to the trip. "Okay, question one, to Uriah, are you single?"

"Sadly yes...and I'm not exactly planning any relationships right now."

Tris laughs as she reads the next question, "Is Uris ever going to happen? You know what I find funny? Every time I hear Uris I think of pee. You know, Uris- urine or like Uris- piss. Wow, I'm immature.""

Uriah laughs at this. "No, I don't think so. I mean-" He sighs and chuckles again, "We never told you guys this, so don't get all mad. In high school, we dated for like a year? No, like two years? Yeah, we dated for a while, but we ended up breaking up because of our tight schedules. That's probably the best Uris will ever go. But other than that, Tris is my best friend, and will be forever. Right, Tris?"

"Of course, you dork. Anyway...next question, oh this one is funny. Uriah, this is a truth or dare, question. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

She lets out fits of giggles, "Okay, when Zeke arrives to the hotel, you have to go up to him and lick his armpits."

Uriah's face contorts in disgust. "Fine. I'm only doing it for you guys. Give me your phone, please." Tris hands him her phone and looks at the next question.

"What is the project you two are working on that you have kept secret for a month?" Uriah reads aloud.

Tris sighs, "Should we tell them?" Uriah nods, "okay, fine. Those of you who don't know our "project" that we have been working...so Uri and I have been planning a little surprise for you all. We are adopting a dog! Yeah, no, I'm just kidding. But we actually are planning to adopt a cat, Uri's allergic to dogs. That was actually not the project, but we are going to the animal shelter and we are going to find a cat. But anyway, our project that we are actually been planning is-"

The door swings open, "We're here." Zeke sings.

"The fuck? Zeke, we are in the middle of a video. Shut up!" Tris scolds. "Wait, Uriah, you have to do the dare."

He groans, "fine. Zeke, take off your shirt."

"Uhm, what?"

"Just listen to him." Tris tells him.

"Okay…" He lists his shirt over his head and holds it in his hands. Uriah stomps up to Zeke angrily and lifts his arm up in the air. Uriah runs his tongue along his armpit and screams.

"Eww!" He dashes to the bathroom to rinse off his tongue leaving Tris in fits of laughter.

Uriah comes out of the bathroom glaring at Tris, "Never again will I be doing that." He turns to the camera, "sorry guys, but Tris and I are planning to go to Disneyland soon, we will tell you what the project is later on the day while we are vlogging. Right now, isn't the right time. We will see you later, and I hope to see some of you tomorrow, bye!" He shuts off the camera and uploads the video.

"So, Zeke, where is this friend of yours?" Tris acks, excited.

As on cue, Zeke's friend comes rushing in. "Damn, Zeke, it would have been much faster if you actually helped with the luggage. Don't you think that-"

 _Fuck._

"Four." She whispers, "it's been a while.

 **A/N: Hoped you enjoyed. The next chapter probably won't come out for a while because I'm trying to get a lot of chapters done until I published the next one. Check out my other Divergent AU story on my account. I will real see you soon, well hopefully! Bye!**


	4. Three

Three

 _Eight years ago..._

"So why aren't you telling me where we are going?" Tris asks for the thousandth time.

"Tris, this is our first date, and I want to make it special. Just by telling you would, one, not make it as special, and two, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you."

"I hate surprises, did you know that?" She tells him.

"No, but now I know. And because of that, I plan on making more surprises for you." He grins.

She rolls her eyes, "yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Okay, we are here, you can take you blindfold off." Tris unties the cloth that is wrapped around her eyes.

"Wow, it's breathtaking." It was. He had taken her to a nearby beach a few miles north from their dorms, and set up candle lights and shaped them into a heart. In the middles of the enormous heart, there was a small table for two. He set up two a lovely meal, with homemade fettuccine he cooked accompanied with a bottle of champaign. The sun was setting which made the scenery even more beautiful.

"You know, I'm only eighteen. I'm too young to have champaign." She tells him, still awestruck.

"So? I'm only twenty, I'm also too young."

"Wow, you're old."

"Yes Tris, I am _so_ old." He says sarcastically. "Two years is really insurmountable, isn't it?"

"Definitely." He leads her to the table and pulls up one of the chairs for her to sit on. "Thank you."

"Of course."

They talk for awhile. They talk about the most random things. From college to their hobbies, to the most random things, like ducks.

"No! Unicorns are better than horses." She defends.

"I beg to differ. Unicorns are too...feminine." He jokingly cringes.

"Shut up."

"Do you want to go on a beach walk?"

"Well it would makes sense, since we are in a beach." She responds.

"Okay, let's go." He stands up from his chair and places his hand out for her. Once her hand comes in contact with his, he immediately entwines it with hers.

"Dance with me?" He blurts out randomly in the middle of their walk?"

"Wait, we don't even have music."

"Oh right." He talks out an iPod her brought along with him and earphones along with it. It's funny, the way his logic works.

She laughs, "okay, I guess this will suffice." After placing the earbud in her ear, she places her arms around his neck. He puts his on her waist and brings her closer. They are pressed against to each other swaying to the beat of the music.

" _I never thought that you would be the one to hold me heart._

 _But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start._

 _You put your arms around me_

 _And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

 _You put your arms around me and I'm home."_

He pulls away a little so he can look her in the eye. He was wrong, so wrong. He always told himself that he wouldn't find someone worth loving. He told himself that he wasn't capable of love, because love is overrated. But, no. _She_ is worth loving. _She_ is worth fighting for. _She_ is the one that makes him want to get out of bed everyday just so he can see her face. Ane he knows that somewhere in his heart maybe, _maybe_ she is the one. The one that will be his forever.

" _I hope that you'll see right through my walls_

 _I hope that catch me cause I'm already falling_

 _I'll never let our love get so close_

 _You put your arms around me and I'm home."_

He leans in closer to her and rests his forehead against hers.

" _The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved._

 _I never want to leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone."_

He pulls her even closer to him, if that is even possible.

" _I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth_

 _And I've never opened up_

 _I've never truly loved til' you put your arms around me_

 _And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go."_

His mouth inches closer to hers.

3 inches.

2 inches.

" _I hope that you'll see right through my walls_

 _I hope that catch me cause I'm already falling_

 _I'll never let our love get so close_

 _You put your arms around me and I'm home."_

He kisses her.

 _Present day…_

"Four." She whispers, "it's been a while."

Zeke knew that he would eventually have to deal with this awkwardness. But he did it on purpose. He purposely did this so they would at least have to talk to each other, once. Why? It's because everything was better when they dated. Yeah, he did it for his own selfish reasons, but it's true!

After Tris had broken up with Tobias, he became a total wreck. Never leaving the apartment, only getting out of bed when he had to use the bathroom or to eat. Even then, he didn't eat that often. The boys became to worried of him, but Tris was no better. Although Zeke had sort of broken him off of his funk, he was still depressed on the inside. Only smiling when necessary, only eating because Zeke forced him to. But on the bright side, he started leaving his apartment on a daily basis.

Tris was even worse. After being cheated on a month before a wedding, then breaking up with your fiancé isn't the best feeling in the world, well obviously. Chris and Uriah had to be next to her 24/7 so she wouldn't do something stupid. Stupid as in attempting to jump off a twenty-five story apartment building. Other than that, Tris had the same problems as Four. Never leaving bed, but only when she had to. Eating because she was forced to by her friends. Not showering...To sum it up, she was in horrible condition.

Uriah is glaring at Zeke, while he is standing there awkwardly as the two adults stare at each other. Even Though Uriah is extremely pissed at his brother for doing this to his best friend, he still realizes he has to be there for her, and help protect her.

"Uhh-uhm...Tris!" He stutters. "Do you want to go on a walk?" Uriah asks his best friend.

"Hmm, what? Oh, yeah. That would be great." She mumbles. Tris grabs her jacket and walks out the door walking passed Four as quickly as her legs can move her. Uriah follows not far behind.

Once they leave, Four speaks up, "What the fuck, man?! You didn't tell me we were going to be here with Uriah and Tris! Do you know how awkward this is going to be?!"

"Look, we're here because they have Vidcon tomorrow and I knew that if I mentioned Tris you would refuse to go. And I did this for a reason. After you two broke up, you were a total mess. Tris was no better, and I know deep down in both of your hearts that you two have feelings for each other. Can you two at least try to be friends? I mean you haven't talked to each other in like two years!" He reasons.

Four stands there fuming for a while until he finally gives in, "fine only because you are going to make me."

"What the fuck is Four doing here?!" Tris yells at Uriah.

"I swear, I have no idea! This was all Zeke!" He defends.

"Okay, I believe you. Uri, I don't- I don't think I can- I don't think I can do this." She lets a few tears out. She shakes her head, "I can't. I think I still-" She shakes her head again, "I still love him, I think! No! Of course, not! I mean I'm married right? I'm still married to Robert."

"Tris." He whispers, sympathetically. "Robert's dead."

She shakes her head, she knows he's dead... Then why is she denying it? "No, Robert is still alive, and I love him. I love him, Uri."

Uriah is a little freaked out, Robert died six months ago. He's dead. She was at his funeral. She cried for days, weeks, months even. What is happening to her?

"Tris, you're having an emotional breakdown. Robert's dead, gone."

She whimpers, "I know. I'm-I, I'm sorry, I lost it."

"It's okay, Bea, it's okay." He coos while bringing her into an embrace.

"So…" Uriah starts, Tris glares at him. "We were thinking of going to Disneyland, do you guys want to come with us?"

"Sure." Zeke exclaims, excitingly. Tobias internally groans.

' _Damn you, Zeke.'_ He thought.

"Hey again!" Tris shouted into the camera. "So, right now we have just entered Disneyland, yay! As promised, Uri and I will tell you our project we have been working on, but that will be at the end of this vlog. Say hi, Uri."

"Hello internet!" He grins.

"So we are going to go to Splash Mountain first because it is freaking hot, and we have a fastpass for the ride. Oh, I'm also here with the one and only Zeke Pedrad, and Four. You remember Four, right?" She grits her teeth and fakes a smile. "Anyway...oh! I just remembered, so during the plane ride here, Uriah and I were talking and we decided to make a music video from a song I wrote."

"Tris, you write songs?" Zeke asks.

"Yeah, I started like two years ago. Like during the end of December?" Just as the words leave her mouth, both her and Tobias cringe. The end of December two years ago was when they broke up. It doesn't take an idiot to realize that she started writing songs because of him.

"Oh." Zeke shifts awkwardly.

Tobias hasn't said a word to Tris or even talked in front of her and in a way it has been annoying the hell out of her.

"Uh...anyway, so Uriah and I are-"

"OH MY GOD! MOM LOOK IT'S TRIS PRIOR!" Screams a voice from behind them. "Mom, hurry up!"

A young girl about the age of twelve charges towards Tris and Uriah while her mom trails not to far behind her.

"I am so sorry about my daughter." The mother apologizes.

"No, no, it's fine." Tris assures the mother.

"Would you like to be in my vlog? If that is okay with your mother." The girl girl looks at her mother hopeful.

"Fine."

Tris smiles. "So I just ran into a fan, her name is…?"

"Stella."

"Stella." She repeats, "that's a pretty name. Stella, this is Uriah, Zeke, and Four." Tris points to all of the boys.

"Four? Four, Aren't you the one who broke Tris' heart?" Tris and Four shift uncomfortably.

"Uhh...Stella! How would you like to come to Splash Mountain with us?" Uriah tries to change the topic.

"I'd love to, but I'm pretty sure my mom wouldn't want me. I've been dragging her all over the place for the last few hours, I think she just wants to go home. But thanks for the offer! It was nice meeting you, bye!"

"Bye!" They wave.

Tris shuts the camera, "let's just go to the ride."

"So we have just arrived back in the out hotel, and truly I am exhausted. What about you Tris?" Uriah angles the camera at her.

"My legs are so sore. Should we tell them about our " _project_ " Uri?"

"So as all of you know, we have a total of two channels. Our first one is Tris and Uriah Games, and our seconds is Dauntless Duo, where we have vlogs and all that good stuff. We are creating a new channel called Divergent Live where we invite three guest youtubers every week and we do something illegal together. I'm just joking, we make a video together that is extremely embarrassing for us, but hilarious to you!"

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Uriah asks Tris.

"Nope! But we are doing it anyways. Tomorrow after Vidcon, we are going to invite Ryan Higa, Anthony Padilla, and Ian Hecox, so yeah. We will post a video for our new channel next week. We will see some of you guys tomorrow hopefully." Tris wraps up.

"Okay, click on Tris' face to subscribe to our channel. Uhh, click on my face to subscribe to our second channel. So that's pretty much it, see so soon!" Uriah turns off the camera and turns to Tris.

"How are you feeling?" He asks her. He doesn't even need to be more specific than that.

"I don't know, I mean if was so awkward the whole day, and he didn't even talk once, and it's just...gahhh I don't even know."

"You miss him." He says more of a statement than a question.

"What?"

"You miss him. Don't you?"

She sighs, "I do. I guess seeing him triggered something, and I-. When I was with Robert everything was fine. He never really came in mind, he would sometimes, but not as often as before. I guess seeing him after almost three years made me realize how much I missed him, and I don't know what to do,'' she admits.

"Well, I obviously I have no idea how you feel, but if I were you, I would totally go up to him, bitch slap him in the face and then just walk away." He deadpans.

She lets out a light chuckle, "maybe I will."

"Good, now go get some dinner, you must be starving. I'll be down in like five, I'm going to get changed."

"Okay, Uri. I'll meet you in the buffet.

Tris goes down the hall and into the elevator to go to the all night buffet at the lobby of the hotel she was staying at. Just as she was about to enter the dining room, she crashes into a wall. No, not a wall, a person.

'O _f course,'_ is all she thinks.

"Hey." She manages to get out.

"Hey, Tris."

The thing that catches Four off guard is a wedding wing. Two rings, actually. The first one is a simple crystal diamond with little gold flecks around the band, while the other one is a plain, silver band which accompanies her engagement ring well.

 _Well damn_.

 **A/N: Some part of me cringes every time I reread my work and all I want to do is tear this story apart and redo the whole entire thing. But whatever. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I will be updating my other story, It's Complicated later today or tomorrow. Have a nice day and will see you soon!**


	5. Four

**A/N: Really, really important author's note at the end of this part. Please, please read it.**

 _Three years ago…_

Tris knocks on Christina's apartment door three times, and wipes her tears.

Three seconds, stop crying.

Two seconds, you are better than this.

One second, he isn't worth your tears.

"Tris? What are you doing? It is like one in the morning." Asks a half-asleep Christina.

"Hey Chris," she sniffs, "do you still need a roommate?" After Tris moved in with Tobias almost a year and a half ago, Christina decided she was lonely and wanted to share her apartment with somebody. Although Christina and Will are a couple, their relationship isn't too serious, so she didn't ask him.

"Oh my, what happened? Come in, come in." She wraps her arms around her best friend and Tris sobs.

"I-I, I broke up with Four." She sobs.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry. What did he do?" Christina gently rubs Tris' back.

When Tris is finally calm enough to speak somewhat clearly she manages to say,"there was another girl in our apartment. He cheated on me."

"He what?! I am going to kill that bastard. I promise you I will, maybe a slow and painful death, how do you think about that?I can-"

"Chris! I'm fine, you don't have to do any of those things. I'm fine," She repeats again. "I'm fine."

"Obviously, you are not fine. You just broke up with your boyfriend- no fiancé, you are obviously _not_ fine. If anything, you are not fine Tris! Gosh, when I get my hands on that little bitch, I am going to march up to him and cut his balls off, I swear on my grandma's grave."

Tris lets put a strangled laugh, "thanks for cheering me up. By any chance do you have ice cream?"

"Mint chocolate chip?"

"You know me so well."

"Of course I have it, now come on, we are going to watch a sappy chick flick while drowning ourselves in food." Christina declares.

"You're the best, Chris."

"I know."

 _Present Day…_

"Oh." He sees the ring on her fingers. "You're married." Those were the first words that she heard from him the whole day.

"Huh? What? Oh, the rings? Yeah, I'm married. Wait, no. Wait, well it's complicated, well sort of."

He raises an eyebrow. _Complicated? How the hell is marriage complicated?_ One part of him is screaming. _The fuck? She's married?! How the hell did I not know about this? How long have she and a guy been married?_ In other words, he's jealous. So freaking jealous and pissed at the same time.

"He's dead."

 _Oh_.

"He served in the military for almost a year. He claimed he wanted to do good for our country before he died. He only had like three weeks left before he could be home free. He was on his last mission to capture some terrorist. Apparently their troop stepped over a bomb. No survivor. None." _I will not cry,_ she tells herself. "He did do good for our country, just didn't make it, you know?" She doesn't know why she's telling him this, maybe it's because after five years of dating him, it was accustomed for her to tell him everything. Force of habit.

"You still wear the rings?"

"Of course." She snaps.

"Sorry, I didn't-"

"No, it's fine. I'm sorry." She apologizes.

The two of them stand their surrounded by an awkward silence. Tobias rocks back in forth with the heel and toes of his feet.

"I'm sorry." He blurts out. "I was such an idiot, I still am. I messed up everything. I'm sorry."

She stands there glaring at the floor. _What am I suppose to say?_

"It's all in the past, right?" She grits her teeth. "At least you found someone you actually love?"

That literally felt like a punch in the stomach to him. _I never moved on, never have, never will. I still love you- no, I still have feelings for you._

"No, I haven't."

"Oh."

"Yeah…" More silence.

"Tris!" A voice calls from behind them. _Thank god._

"Hey. Uhm, Four, would you like to join us? We are going to eat dinner." Tris ask politely. She is secretly hoping he would say no.

"No thank you, Zeke and I just ate. Uh...I'll see you late?"

"Yeah, see you later."

"What was that all about?" Uriah asks her after they leave.

"Nothing," she lies. Uriah raises an eyebrow at her.

"Just leave it, okay?"

"Fine."

* * *

"I can't believe I agreed to this." Four complains.

"Technically you did not agree on coming with me to LA, I forced you." Zeke clarifies.

Four groans, "fine, I can't believe you forced me into this. Do you know how awkward it was yesterday? I mean like yeah it was sort of fun, but it was so damn awkward until your brother decided to split up in the middle of the day."

"Hey, I did this for a reason. Did you even talked to her at all the past two days?" Zeke asks his best friend.

"No." He lies.

"You're lying."

"What? No, I'm not."

"Four, your ears turn red every time you tell a lie, and plus, you're blushing." Four's hand immediately flies up to his ears. _Do my ears really turn red when I lie?_

"Fine, I might have, but it was nothing important." He lies again.

"Wow, you are a terrible liar. What exactly happened?"

Four groans again, "nothing."

"Four, just tell me."

"It was nothing." He says again.

"Four." Zeke warns.

"Zeke, just leave it!"

"Damn it, Four! What the hell happened between you two?!"

"We talked, okay?! I apologized to her. I that enough for you?!'' Maybe he shouldn't have yelled at Zeke.

"Oh. Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine." Four interrupt him. "So, since your brother and Tris are at Vidcon, might as well do something fun, right?"

* * *

Signing posters for three hours straight wasn't as fun as she remembered. On top of that, she and Uriah had to take pictures with several fans for another hour, also. Don't get her wrong, she loves her fans to death, but it was tiring. Tiring as hell.

"How much more longer do we have, Uri?" She complains.

"Says the one who was so excited to be here." He mutters.

"What?"

"Nothing. We have like another half an hour and then we are going back to the hotel with the boys." The boys which consist Ryan, Anthony, and Ian.

"Right, where are we going to meet them?"

"In the front."

"Okay. So, I need to talk to you about something." _Oh fuck,_ he thinks. "So Four and I had our first actually conversation in like three years." Tris tells Uriah as she signs a fan's poster. "Have a nice day, Anyway, he apologized."

"Really? What did he say?" Uriah questions her.

"He was just like 'I'm sorry, I was an idiot' and all. I wasn't exactly sure how to respond. I mean like, yeah I may still be pissed off, but I should at least appreciate his apology, right?"

"I guess so. How are you feeling about this?" That's the thing about Uriah, he's really good with talking to her in these situations.

"I don't know, I guess I'm a little stressed out and angry. Okay, well more angry at Zeke for putting me in this situation, Did you talk to your brother at all?"

Uriah sighs, "I did. Apparently he did this for a reason? What ever that means."

"Uhm, okay? I hate this, I really do."

"Hate what? The fact that it's only three o'clock and we still have like fifteen minutes left or the fact that Four is here?"

"Both."

* * *

Tris and Uriah had just finished making a video for their new youtube channel, and had said farewell to their friends.

"I am freaking tired, my god." Tris falls face first onto her bed, and groans loudly.

"True that. What time is it right now?"

"10:57." She answers. "Let's upload the video."

"Okay, let's. Hand me my laptop, please." She says dragging out the e.

"Tris, what are you going to do with Four? I mean we are going to be here for another day and a half. And those days we will be hanging out with him and Zeke." Uriah says between clenched teeth.

"Calm down, Uri." She nudges him. "I guess I can try to figure something out. At least mend our friendship or something? I don't know. Maybe I can try to avoid him as much as possible. I mean, I have been for the past few years."

"Yeah...I guess."

The sun shines brightly through the hotel room in which Uriah and Tris are staying in. It's almost quiet. To quiet for anyone's liking.

"Boo!" Uriah jumps on Tris and she screams a piercing scream. They have their own little game. It started in eighth grade. In the beginning of their eighth grade year, when Uriah was formulating a crush in his best friend, all he would do is try to impress her as much as he could. One day, on Valentine's day, he thought it would be sweet to buy her lilies- her type of flowers. He wasn't the romantic type at that time…

 _As Tris was walking home- she lives two blocks away from school, she feels a pair wrap around her eyes. She screams like no tomorrow- thrashing and kicking the person that had grabbed her, she thinks it's a good idea to bit him. Hard._

 _"Tris. Relax." Uriah places her right in front of him._

 _"What the hell?! You scared the shit out of me!" She starts crying. It's not everyday you think someone is kidnapping you._

 _"Tris. I'm so sorry. Gosh, I'm stupid. I- I- don't cry, I didn't mean to-" She starts laughing._

 _"I got you! Just don't scare me like that ever again."_

 _"Okay, I won't." That was a complete lie. He handed Tris the tulips and kissed her cheek. "Happy Valentine's."_

 _She blushed, madly. "Thank you."_

 _The following week, Tris got her brother to help plan for a little revenge scene on Uriah for scaring her like that. Let's just say, it ended up with Uriah shaking like a chiwawa while being drenched with whipped cream and chicken feathers._

 _That was the start of their little 'war'._

"I got you!" Uriah laughs at a red-faced Tris.

"That was not funny. You know how when you are having a really good dream, but then your really annoying alarm clock interrupts you from the dream? Right now you are that alarm clock!" She chucks a pillow at him. "I'm going to change."

"Okay, I'll be in the buffet. Meet you down for breakfast?"

"Sure. I'll be down in ten." She answers.

Four wasn't having the best morning ever. He and Tris learned a while back that the Pedrad brothers are really early risers. It's as if their blood is make of coffee in the mornings.

"Four. Four. Four. Four. Four. Four. Four. Four. Four. Four. Wakey-wakey." Zeke pokes his friend.

His eyes open from his slumber and he stares at his best friend. If looks could kill, Zeke would be dead. Twice.

"Can you please- just? Hmff...what time is it?"

"6:15." Zeke answers. Zeke woke up an hour and a half ago and he just felt like waking up his friend now.

"Oh, great. That's just wonderful. What are we doing today, Ezekiel?"

"Don't call me that. We are going to go to the beach. But first, we are going to go down and get breakfast. Now change and I will meet you down." Zeke instructs. He hoists Four from his bed and ushers him into their bathroom. "Be down in ten." Zeke slams the door shut and heads to the buffet.

"When he arrives down, he sees his brother."

"Hey."

Uriah looks up from his phone. "Hey, Zeke. I need to ask you something, brother to brother?"

"Oh gosh." Zeke knows where this is leading to. "What's up?"

"I like a girl." Uri answers.

"Thought so." Zeke mutters out. "But go on."

"I like her, but she doesn't notice me. Well, she notices me, but not in that way." Uri tells him.

"So what exactly do you need _my_ help for?" Zeke urges.

"I just need advice. I can't tell her I have feelings for her."

"And why is that?"

"Because I still like Tris." He stutters out. "I've liked her since eighth grade and I've never stop liking her."

 _Great_.

Now Zeke has to deal with the fact that his brother has feelings with his best-friend's ex fiancé.

 _Great_. Just great.

"Hey guys!" A cheery voice says from behind them.

"Oh hey, Tris."

 **A/N: The only reason why I decided to publish this part is because I need to deliver a message and also because you guys deserve this part. I honestly have no idea what to write about. So I'm basing this story on _your_ ideas. I'm doing this because I know many of you like this story and I really don't want to stop writing it, but I just don't know what to write about. I know what I want for some of it, but every chapter, I'm going to select someone's idea (that they suggest- I will acknowledge you of course). Please comment a suggestion of what you guys want me to write about. I will try to get everyone's idea and to incorporate it to the best of my ability. I don't want to discontinue (I was thinking of doing it because of my lack of interests, but I want to start writing this again). I write because I love doing it and also because I love fulfilling what you guys want as well. Please leave a comment of what you think and some of your ideas. Thank you for understanding and I hoped you enjoyed.**


	6. Five

**A/N: Sorry, it's been a terribly long time since I've updated but now I'm trying to update more often (at leadt for this story). I will update my other soon as well. This is unedited, but enjoy nonetheless.**

 _Three years ago…_

She sits in her usual table in her favorite coffee shop that she goes to. It's been two months since she broke up with Four and so far, she has not been handling it so well. Like all breakups, Tris find ice-cream, junk food, and the TV very comforting. She's been buried in her bed the few months refusing to talk to anyone. It's a little frustrating, especially for Uriah. He's been trying to get her to make videos for their channel because he believes it may be therapeutic. However, all she has been doing is refusing.

Outside, the clouds are a threatening gray color and wind is starting to pick up in the air. Little droplets of water start to drop from the clouds because they are too heavy to be held up in the sky any longer. Traffic is a havoc and constant honking of cars fill the empty sound of this city.

To Tris, she finds it calming. Other people never notice the true beauty of the fall season, but her. She loves it. She lives for it.

A man, around six-feet tall notices the blonde beauty. His eyes skim over her clothed body. The tight blue jeans that really show off her nice legs, her oversized sweatshirt that belonged to her ex-boyfriend, no fiancé. He watches as her eyes quickly skim through the pages of her book.

It's been two months since the break-up with Tobias and her, and Christina practically forced her out by stealing her keys and not allowing her to come back to their apartment until she went out for at least three hours.

"You okay there? You look a little lonely." The male finally managed the courage to approach the woman.

"Uhm yeah, I'm fine." She clears her throat. "I'm sort of used to the loneliness by now, I guess."

"Rough break up?" He sits in the seat right across from where she is currently sitting.

"Yeah." She smiles at him. "How did you know?" Tris sets the book aside looks at the man in front of her.

His short blonde hair frames his face. The side of his head is slightly trimmed and the top is a tad longer. It's almost the same color as hers. but darker, more of a dirty, dark blonde. The man has dark green eyes and a slender body. She finds him a little nerdy, but in the cute and nice way.

"I've been the same path. I was the biggest oblivious idiot, she cheated on me on our six month anniversary."

She sighs. "Is it bad I can totally relate?"

He gives her a toothy smile and she notices the large dimple that appears on his left cheek when he does so.

"I'm Robert." He sticks his hand out and she reluctantly shakes it.

"Tris."

"I know. So, do you like romance novels?" He notices the book she was reading before he interrupted her.

"Yeah. It makes me feel bad of my failed love life." Tris jokes. "No, but really, I love romance novels. Usually, I'm more of the sci-fi nerd, like I absolutely _love_ sci-fi. However, I am also all about the classical novels." She explains.

Robert smiles. "I can tell." He points to the book, ' _Pride and Prejudice'._

"What about you?" She asks and takes a sip of her tea.

"This is going to sound so corny, but I love Shakespeare and like Steinbeck, I also really like Harper Lee's work."

She swears, never in a million years did she ever think she'd meet someone who loves them just as much as she does.

"No way! I don't believe you." She exclaims.

"It's true. I really like their work." Tris bites her lip and smiles. It seems so easy for them to talk together. "This has been bothering me forever, how exactly do you know me?"

"Youtube, of course. When I was in high school, I was a hardcore gamer and was also in that youtube phase. I discovered you and Uriah, and yeah." Robert scratches his neck. "I probably sound like some stalker dude."

She laughs. "Nah, you're fine. I think it's cute."

He suppresses a grin. "Call me weird, but when I saw you, I swear I thought I was going crazy."

"No, I think you're perfectly sane. It was nice meeting you. My roommate is probably going to start to worry if I don't go back home soon." She starts to pack.

"Can I have your number?" He asks. She's wary at first, mostly because she is not ready for another relationship especially so soon.

"I'm not-"

"Don't worry, judging by expression, I understand you're not looking for a relationship any time soon?"

' _Is he a mind reader of something?'_ She thinks.

"Sure." She takes out her phone and clicks on 'add new contact', and then hands him her phone. He hands her his and they phone exchange numbers.

"I hope to see you soon, Tris." he gives her a wholehearted smile which causes her to smile back.

"Bye, Robert."

Tris leaves the café leaving the man smiling like an idiot. Maybe this is the start of something new.

 _Present..._

October 2015

His palms are sweaty causing him to wipe them against the side of his pants.

 _God dammit it Zeke, why did you have to do this to me?_ He thinks. Maybe if his best friend didn't bring him into this position, he might actually be sane. He moved on, Tobias learned how to live without the constant heartache that he feels in his chest multiple times throughout the year. Which is a complete lie, because he actually never moved on. He doesn't know how. And seeing her again really doesn't help the situation. Never in his life did he think he would actually see _the_ Tris Prior ever again. Seeing her, makes him do a complete double take. Tris is even more beautiful than he remembered. She matured even more if that's even possible. Her eyes glint with happiness, he noticed, whenever he sees her with her best friend. Uriah, that bastard. He can't say she doesn't get jealous seeing them together. Sure, he was perfectly fine with Uriah when two he and Tris was dating, but now...

It's the little things he noticed. The way Uriah always scoots closer to Tris everything they sit next to each other. Or maybe the way he always leans in close when she's showing him something. It drives him insane, mental even to know that Uriah is trying to get close to her.

' _I need to control myself'._

After the fifteen minutes of trying to figure what to wear and what not, he finally throws on something and head down to the lobby wear Zeke should be eating breakfast.

Of course, when he goes down there, Uriah is sitting close to Tris as she reads a book. Tobias puts on a fake smile and head over to them.

"Morning." He mutters.

Tris looks as quick as she looks back down, a blush creeping up on her face.

' _Was he looking at me?'_ She thinks.

Tobias leaves to grab a plate of breakfast, though, he doesn't ever eat it and goes back to the table they were sitting in.

"How'd you sleep?" Asks Zeke.

 _Terribly_. "Like a baby." Tobias answers just as he puts his lips to his cup of coffee.

Tris scrunches her nose. She always hated coffee. For some odd reason, it have her headaches and stomach cramps, so she stood with tea. That way, she was still able to provide herself with caffeine in the morning as was also able to cleanse her body at the same time.

"Pride and Prejudice?" Tobias says.

"Uhm, yeah."

"Is it good?" Zeke stares at them intently at his best friend's attempt of making conversation.

"Mhm. It's my second time reading it. I saw it on my bookshelf and decided it was time to refresh my memory of the dang thing." She laughs, awkwardly.

"What's it about?"

"It's a beautiful novel about two people falling helplessly in love with each other." Like every cliché story she's ever heard. "No I'm kidding, well not really. The story is really complicated. I love it though." She doesn't really know how to explain the whole plot in a couple of sentences.

"The second time you read it? When was the first?" Maybe this conversation thing isn't really a good idea.

"About three years ago." She whispers.

" _Okay_..." Zeke interrupts this downfall of conversation. "Well, Four and I will be in our rooms, you can just take that upstairs with you." Zeke sets fifty dollars on the table.

"Wait, what?" Tobias grabs his plate of food and brings it with him as Zeke grabs his arm and takes him away.

"So..." Tris starts. "What were you and Zeke talking about before I got here?"

"Uhm.." _Quick! Think of something, Uriah!_ "We were just thinking is her and I wanted to go home for the holidays." He lies.

"But it's October."

"Yeah, well, you know my mom, she always like to know things ahead of time and all." Uriah gives her a convincing smile and she nods her head.

"Okay." She continues to eat her breakfast while reading her book. "I think I just want to stay in the hotel all day. I'm feeling too lazy to do anything."

"Tris, we are in California. The state with the nicest whether throughout the year. Once we go back to Chicago, it's literally going to be hot and humid."

"But I don't wanna." She whines in a baby voice.

"Please."

"Uriah...I just want to stay here. How about tomorrow we spend time by the pool and we can go to the bar they have here at night." Tris purposes.

"I'm a hundred percent sure they don't have a bar, Tris. They don't have a pool either." Uriah points out.

"I know, so that means we can stay in our hotel rooms the whole day." Tris gleams and goes back to her book. She had recently restarted reading the book. She loves the book, don't get her wrong, but every time she looked at, it reminded her of Robert. She needs to move on, she always tells herself. Robert, god, did she love him. He was the epitome of kindness and intelligence.

"Hey, you okay?" Uriah cuts off from her thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry." Tris clears her throat. "I was just thinking about-"

"Four?"

"No. Uhm, Robert." She stands up to go back to her room. He didn't deserve to die. Robert was too good of a person. He was too damn good of a person. She misses him. But Four, she doesn't even know what to think of him anymore. He was there...and she couldn't really do anything about it. Of course, there is still a place in her heart for him, but sometimes Tris feels so...empty. A part of her believed Tobias was her true soulmate, but after Robert...

She doesn't even know anymore.

She crashes into a warm body.

"Oh my, Tris. You okay?" Tris always thought that Zeke and Uriah didn't look identical with each other, but she could tell the few physical similarities between the brothers. Not only that, the two Pedrads both have a warm heart and such a caring personality.

"Yeah, Zeke. I'm fine."

"Your crying." Tris was alway the little sister he never had. Since Uriah and Tris became friends when they younger, Zeke was always the one looking out for the two of them.

"Yeah, it's no big deal."

"Tris." Zeke looks at her expectantly.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I was thinking about Rob and I got a little emotional. I'm sorry."

"Hey, Bea. Don't be sorry, it's not your fault he's...we're here for you, okay?" Zeke brings her into a brotherly hug and she cries into his chest. "Now go back to your room and find Uriah. He'll help." Zeke knows he probably shouldn't be suggesting Tris to spend time alone with Uriah now that he knows that his brother has feelings for his best friend. But, what is he supposed to do?

"Sorry." She notices the large wet stains on his maroon t-shirt.

"Don't worry, now go." Tris wipes her eyes one last time before going back to her room.

Do you ever get the feeling of wanting to cry for no apparent reason? To just let the tears that have gathered up in your eyes to just...fall?

She goes through the pictures of her and Robert. The first picture is of her lying in bed asleep in the background while Robert makes a silly face. The next one is of her just woken up yelling at Robert to put her phone away. Tris buries herself into a burrito in her bed as she lets the tears fall rapidly down her cheeks.

She dials a number. "Hey, this is Robert Black and Tris here...say hi Tris."

"No! Now, go away!" She hears herself in the background.

"Anyways, I'm probably busy, so please leave me a message and I'll get back to you. Bye!"

It's nice hearing his voice again. After six months, she needs some sort of closure. Right? Right?

"So I did some research and found this really cool bar across the hotel and I was- oh shit. Oh jeez, Tris." Uriah runs over to Tris' bedside and rubs her arm. "It's going to be okay. Just let it all out. We're going to get through this together, okay?" Uriah strokes her head as a form of comfort for her.

After her tears run dry and there are no more left to fall, Tris sits up and leans her body against Uriah. He can't help but feel his chest flip at the gesture.

"I'm sorry." She sniffs.

"It's fine." He lets her warmth consume his body and tightens his grip around her.

She doesn't feel the same way, though. Even he knows that, but it's hard to get over your first love especially when you've loved them for almost ten years.

"You need to be strong, especially for Robert. He'd want you to be strong. Do it for him, okay? Please?" His voice wavers as he says this. How is he supposed to tell her that he still has feelings for her. Especially now. He was planning to tell her right after breakfast, but after this little episode, he can't really now.

"Okay." Tris says after a while. "Hey," she sniffs. "So I was doing some research, and I think I want to pay a visit to the Hollywood Wax Museum." She rolls her body off the bed and reaches for her laptop, as if she didn't just cry for the last half an hour.

Her nonchalance about the whole situation frustrates Uriah and all he wants to do is yell, scream, do something, but he stays silent.

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea."

"I can call a Anthony, it'll be fun to hang out with them." She says and dials his number.

"This is Anthony's phone, who may I be speaking to?" A voice answers from the other line.

"What's up, Ian? It's Tris. I was going to ask loverboy next to you, I'm assuming, but are you guess free today?" She asks.

"When?"

"Like right now."

"Yeah. Hey Anthony, do you want to hang out with Tris and possibly Uriah?" Tris hears Ian says.

"Hey, look guys, Tris just called." Anthony says as Tris puts the phone on speaker.

"Sorry Anthony's taking to the camera, we're doing a video right now." Ian informs her.

"Oh nice. Yeah, I was planning to go to the wax museum and I was wondering if you guys want to come with us. It's going to be the four of us, unless you want to bring someone along."

"Nah, it'll be nice just the four of us. Should we pick you two up from the hotel you're staying in?" He asks.

"Would cause trouble?"

"No, don't worry. We're on our way right now. We'll see you in like twenty minutes depending on traffic." Ian states.

"Thank you so much, I'll see you soon."

"Bye Tris!" Anthony calls out.

It take Anthony and Ian half an hour to drive up to their hotel. Tris receives a text message from one of the boys to downstairs to the lobby.

"Hey guys." She hugs both the boys as soon as she seems them. Uriah stands behind her as she greets the men.

"Say hi to our fans, Tris." Anthony angles the camera he is holding to tape her face.

"Hi." She smiles and waves.

"So tell our lovely fans where we are going today, Uriah." Anthony says.

"We are going to the Hollywood Wax Museum to meet all our favorite celebrities. I'm probably looking forward to meeting myself because I'm obviously super famous and well known around the world." Uriah flaunts.

"Keep dreaming, hun." Tris pats Uriah on the shoulder.

After forty-five minutes of being stuck in the LA traffic, about fifteen wrong turns and getting lost a few times (by few, I mean seven times), the four of them finally found their destination.

"Tris. Would you rather kiss a baby dolphin or go snorkeling with little elephants, assuming they can swim and breath underwater?"

"Snorkeling with little elephants." Tris immediately replies. Then she turns to Ian and questions, "Ian, would you rather be pricked by a spindle and fall into your own tragic death or full on make out with Grumpy with tongue, from Snow White?"

"Messed up mind, Tris."

"Look who's talking." Tris shot back.

"Oh shush. Okay, hmm, that's a hard one. I'd rather make out with Grumpy, because as far as I know, I personally want to live an awesome life, being the awesome person I am."

"Dude, Ian, that spot's already taken." Uriah piped up.

"By who?"

"By the fabulous me!" Uriah said, giving out air kisses.

"Uh huh, sure. Comment down below who is better. Me or Uriah, I honestly believe that Uriah is not as awesome as me. I mean, can you resist me?" Tris says, flipping her hair, then turning back to the boys and rolling her eyes as the boys debate over themselves (in loud voices, may she add)

After purchasing their entry tickets, the four of them walk through each room. The wax figures start off with the past and present presidents of the United States. Being the oblivious person Tris is, she doesn't notice the way Uriah stands a little too close to her. He's so close, he can smell the shampoo of coconut and pineapples in her hair. As creepy as it may seem, he relishes this feeling that flutters within him.

"Look!" Tris accidentally smacks Uriah on the face. "It's Jack Black. Uri, can you take a picture of me and him for me, please?"

"Of course." Tris hands him her phone as she makes a silly pose. This results in a light chuckle that comes from Uriah.

"I wonder if the wax figures have butt cracks." She hears Ian from behind. "Is it possible to pants the figures?"

Ian says this a little too loudly which causes several heads to turn in their direction.

"What?"

A few teenage girls around the age of thirteen, recognizes the four adults and start hyperventilating.

"It is them! I told you I thought they seemed familiar!" Uriah and Tris turn around in synchrony as see a group of five girls staring at them in awe. Tris smiles Ç\and waves lightly as well as Uriah. He gives them a heart-warming smile that would make any girl swoon- all but Tris, ironically.

"Hiya!" Tris greets the girls.

"You're Smosh and Dauntless Duo. Oh my gosh, this is so exciting. I can't believe we are actually meeting the four of you in person." One of them says with a huge smile on her face.

"What's your name's?" Anthony asks. "You want to be on a vlog?"

"Oh my gosh yes!" Another exclaims.

"I'm Haley, that's Samantha, she's Jordi, and she is Carter." They smile.

Tris asks one of the workers if they can take a picture for the girls. They do this for another four times since they're five girls with phones and they all want their personal pictures.

"Thank you so much! This really means alot to us." One of the girls- Carter tells them.

"Of course. We love meeting new fans. Have a nice day." Uriah waves at the girls as they finish walking through the museum.

Not so long after the girls leave, Tris receives a phone call. She feels the rectangular device vibrate in her pocket a few times before actually taking it out. She presses the answer- green circular button.

"Hello?" She says into the phone, not bothering to check the called ID.

"Beatrice." A voice sighs.

"Caleb? What's up? Is something wrong? Is Susan pregnant again?" She asks, frantically.

"What no!" Caleb exclaims. "Susan and I were wondering if you'd like to come and visit for the holidays." After Caleb's and Susan's wedding two years ago, they decided to move to New York.

"Oh." Tris signs in relief. "Thank God there's not another baby." Tris pictured Caleb blushing, and smiled. "Oh yeah, sure. When do you want me to fly in?"

"Um, you can come three days before Christmas, if that's alright."

"Okay sure."

Christmas is not for another two months, so she doesn't really understand why Caleb would ask her so early. But then again, Caleb was always the type of person to do something on an early hand, so it shouldn't surprise too much when he calls her extremely early.

"Yeah of course. I'll see you in a few months then." She says over the phone.

"Yeah, bye Sis. I love you."

"Love you too Caleb. Tell Arianna that her auntie says hi."

"Will do." Tris' little niece is a year old. She's the perfect mixture of Caleb and Susan. What perplexes Tris the most is that Arianna even has a little of Tris in her as well. She has the same long nose and almost the same shade of eyes, but just a tad darker.

After hanging up she hears Uriah ask, "who was that?" He sounded weird, and had an emotion in his voice that Tris couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Caleb." It had been as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He cannot be jealous. Gosh, this is so damn difficult.

"Oh." Tris gives him a strange look. It's not usual for Uriah to show emotion for her. He's so good at it especially since he's been doing it for over a decade.

"What did he want?"

"He was just wondering if I'd fly in for Christmas."

"Oh that's nice."

They finally reach the end of the museum and purchase a few souvenirs at the gift shop. The drive back to the hotel isn't as bad as it was to get to the museum. The four internet entertainers spent their whole back singing songs, loudly and extremely off pitch per say, along with the radio.

"Thanks, guys. Uriah and I had so much fun today. Thanks for the ride."

"No problem Tris. We hope you visit us again or Ian and I can pay a visit to Chicago sometime soon." Anthony waves.

"You better." Uriah smiles. "We'll see you."

After the two boys leave, Uriah texts Zeke that they just arrived back to the hotel.

'Stoppp bi hour room, k?' Zeke texts back.

"Fuck." Uriah says under his breath.

"What?" Tris looks at him with concern seeping through her expression.

"I think Zeke's drunk. I'm going to check on him and make sure he's okay."

"Okay, I'll come with you." After learning that Zeke's possibly drunk, it doesn't hit Tris too well. Tris doesn't do too well with alcohol, especially since the reason Tobias and her broke up was because he got drunk and cheated on her. What doesn't help Tris is that Tobias is her on this trip as well.

The walk to their hotel room is quiet and awkward, at least for Tris.

' _Why did I agree to do this again?_ ' She thinks to herself.

Uriah knocks on his brother's door and waits a few seconds before it swings wide open revealing a totally boozed Zeke.

"Oh what am I going to do with you, Zeke?" Uriah sighs.

"What's up brotha?" Zeke slurs.

"Okay, We're going to get you to bed. Where's Four?"

"I don't know! Somewhere..." It's really hard to understand Zeke.

"Okay, well I'm glad that you're okay Zeke. I'm going to head back to our room now." Tris slowly walks out of the room. But of course Tris always has the perfect timing and crashes into Tobias.

"Fuck." She curses under her breath.

"Shit. I'm sorry." A light blush rises onto her cheeks.

"No, it's fine. I should have been watching where I was going." She notices that he is eating a donut. "Zeke's boozed, so Uriah is trying to tuck him into bed." She tells him as she keeps her gaze focused on the floor.

"Of course. I'll go make sure he's okay." Tris licks her now dried lips.

"Okay cool." Tobias stares at her soft, plump lips hoping that he could just pin her against the wall behind her and kiss her dry.

"Okay, I'm going to go now." She starts to walk away, but Tobias stops her.

"Tris, wait. I know what I did was totally unforgivable and incredibly stupid, but it's what I think about every night before I go to bed. I wish I could go back in time and redo everything, but I can't. And I really miss you, but I know that we're probably not going to be anything anymore, so I was wondering if you'd still like to be friends. I know this is probably a low blow and-"

"Just stop talking, please." He immediately shuts up. "I think I'd like that, but I still need time to process everything. You can't just randomly come back into my life and assume everything will be back to normal. Sorry, that sounded really harsh. But the point is, I'd really like that, but not now. Maybe...soon. I don't know. I have to go, bye." She rushes back to her room and breaks down.

She hates this. She hates that Rob died, she hates that she left Four. She hates everything, _every_ damn thing that she seems to upset her so easily.

Life is so hard, but it's going to get a lot more complicated. Especially for her.


	7. Six

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving, guys! I hope you all stuff your faces with food and appreciate all the little things we/you have. If you don't celebrate this holiday, or if you're weird like all those Canadians and celebrate it in October(?) then, have a great day nonetheless. I'm just kidding, Canada is an awesome country. Hope you enjoy!**

Six

 _Five years ago..._

"How the fuck do you burn a turkey?" Tris laughs as she throws a rag at Tobias which he he easily catches and throws back at her.

"Aren't you supposed to leave it in overnight?" He asks his girlfriend.

"No! It's supposed to cook for at least four hours. If it's 20-25 pounds then it should cook for at least four and a half hours." Tris groans. "You, my dear Tobias, are absolutely hopeless." Tris steps closer to Tobias and grabs a fistful of his blue t-shirt. She can't help herself, he's too damn attractive. Tris has to go on her very tippy-toes and Tobias has to bend down for their lips in order to touch.

"Mmm." She smiles into the kiss.

"I love your height." He sighs when they pull apart. "You're like a little munchkin." Tobias squishes her cheeks together and rub them.

"Ha-ha. Make fun of me all you want-" Tris goes back to the stove to finish cooking the stuffing that they may not need anymore (thanks Tobias!). "-Because I'm used to it by now."

"I love you." These three words causes Tris to smile.

"I want you to pick up another turkey. If you leave now, maybe we can actually have turkey by the time everyone comes." Tobias hangs his head a little.

"Okay, mom." He rolls his eyes. "I'll be back in half an hour then."

She spends the next half an hour finishing up her side dishes. Everyone else is going to bring some of the main courses. That's how it is in their family. The host usually makes the turkey and a few side dishes while everyone else helps contribute by bringing other dishes. Her parents, Natalie and Andrew, live in the suburbs of Chicago, two hours away from Tris' and Tobias' rather large apartment. Caleb, however, lives in the city with Susan, so it's not that big of a problem for them to visit. Her parents will be staying with Caleb after their Thanksgiving gathering.

"I'm here!" A rather annoyingly chirpy voice says.

"Thank god you're here. Can you help me with the pumpkin pie?" Tris doesn't have to turn around to know that one of her best friends, Uriah, is here.

"Sure, honey." Uriah sing-songs. "I brought the classic mashed potatoes. Zeke's going to arrive with Mom later, so don't worry about them.

"Okay."

Tobias finally shows up with a new turkey. "Hey Uri."

Tris takes the turkey from him. "I don't trust you with this anymore. Uriah, can you season the turkey and then pop it into the oven?" She hands the meat to Uriah.

"Yeah, of course." Tris goes back to the stove, once again. Tobias quietly sneaks behind her and wraps his arms around her waist rocking her side to side. Her buries his head in the crook of her head.

"You're amazing, did you know that?"

"I know. You don't have to tell me twice." Tris smiles.

"You're so full of yourself." His tickles her sides earning a squeal coming from her. "I love you."

"I love you too, my Tobias."

 _Present Day..._

"I _love_ November!" Tris exclaims. It's been a month since Vidcon, and Tris has finally been able to move forward to the fact that she had to re-encounter Tobias.

The thing about Tris is that she had an amazing relationship with her friends, hell, to strangers even. She has such an amiable personality and someone who you can easily get along with. But when it comes with Christina, she talks about everything, and it did not go so well when Tris informed Christina of her encounter with Tobias.

 _"I'm going to kill Zeke. I'm going to kill all of them. That mother fucker cannot mess with you and your fragile little feelings!" Christina paces back in forth._

 _Tris scoffs. "I am not fragile. But Chris, I'm fine. I don't think I'll have to see him anytime soon, so I'm fine."_

 _"To hell you are. But next time, I swear on my grave, if I see one of them, I will rip them apart with my bare hands."_

 _"Woah, okay. Easy there tiger." Tris releases a ragged breath._

"I don't understand why you like November so much. I'm more of an April person." Christina says as she scrolls down her Instagram feed.

"November means Thanksgiving, and Thanksgiving means food. You should know how much I love my food." Tris says as she reads a new recipe from a recipe book she had recently gotten from the bookstore.

"But still-"

"And then after Thanksgiving is December and December is all about Christmas. Gosh, I love Christmas." Christina smiles at her friend. She hasn't seen Tris happy in such a long time, and seeing her like this brings warmth to her tiny heart.

"I know what I'm getting you for Christmas." Tris says snapping Christina out of her thoughts.

"What? Tell me!"

"No! It's supposed to be a surprise, silly. Now are we going to leave? I really want to go now." Tris stares at her lazy ass friend that is currently scrolling through every social media she has.

"Fine. Let's go." Christina grabs her coat and they head out to the pet store. Tris has been wanting to get a baby kitten for several years, but her apartment never allowed them. It was until Tris moved into Robert's house that she asked him for one. Apparently he is deathly allergic to them, so, so much for that dream. Now that Robert's gone, Tris has been trying to move past everything bad that had happened to her this year. Robert's death really hit her, sometimes so hard, it feels just as bad as what Tobias did to her. Tris has suffered so much, and Robert's death is not going to stop her from getting a kitten (as much as it hurts to think about him).

Christina pulls up to the nearest adoption center thanks with the help up of Google. The center is a plain brick rectangular building with a large sign that says 'Cats and Kittens Adoption'. Tris bounces in her step as she enters the building. When they first walk in, there is a rather large front desk with two young looking man and woman sitting with computers displayed in front of them. There are many files and stacks of papers spreaded around the desk as well.

"How, how may I help you?" The woman, Perla, greets Tris and Christina.

"Good morning, my friend Tris here wants to adopt a kitten." Christina quickly glances at Tris.

"Yes of course!" Perla smiles. "We loves when adults and families come to our center in search of these adorable animals. I'll have my friend Alex show you the kittens. Kittens, right? I'm just making sure I heard correctly."

"Yes, that would be awesome! Thank you." Tris smiles at the nice, young worker.

The man, Alex, as introduced, takes them around a back door to where all the animals are currently living in. Tris immediately swoons when she sees them.

"They're so cute!" She squeals. She walks around with curious eyes searching for the one that she thinks will provide her great company. She finds the little creature almost immediately. A small cat, maybe not bigger than a foot long is cuddled up in a small white blanket. It's a light gray color with a few white stripes. The bottom half of the cat is white with the exception of a few spots of gray fur. The top half of the cat the the light gray. It cat is chubby, but Tris thinks it's chubbiness just makes the little cat look even more adorable.

"What's his or her name?" Tris asks Alex.

"This little guy," Alex starts and diligently picks it up, "-is a boy. He is about a month old and his name is Theo." _Theo_ -how cute!

Alex gently places Theo in Tris' hands and she slowly rubs the little kitten. This act earns a soft purr which causes Tris to smile even more.

"I'll adopt him." Tris says confidently as she stares at the little fur bundle resting in her arms.

"You sure?" Christina asks from behind.

"Yeah."

"Okay then." Alex claps his hands together. "I'll get the paperwork and have you fill it out..."

"Tris." She tells him.

"Tris, okay. I'll be right back." Alex comes back a few minutes later with forms in one hands and a little kitty bed in the other. The small bed is a little complimentary gift for every person who adopts a cat.

"Thank you so much." Alex escorts Tris and Christina to a small desk in the corner for them to be able to fill out the forms.

After signing several pages, Tris returns them back to Alex.

"Okay, you're all set. Take care of the little guy." Alex pets him once more.

"I will thank you so much." After their little exchange, Tris makes a two hundred dollar donation for the center. This earns her lots of gratitude from the workers.

"I'm going to take great care of you, Theo." Tris coos to the little animal.

"I'm still here too, you know." Christina teases.

"I know." Tris continues to coo at the little kitten purring at her.

Christina scoffs. "Well then."

Christina has to drive them back to Tris' house because she's worried that Tris would get way too distracted with the cute animal. Of course, she's right, and Tris spends the whole ride playing with Theo.

They remember to make a stop at the pet store to buy food for Theo. Tris buys a few toys for him as well.

When they arrive back to Tris' house, Tris allows the little cat to roam free around the house. Christina goes to the kitchen to start cooking their lunch.

"I'm here!" The front door swings open and an annoying voice shouts from two rooms down from where Tris and Christina are currently in.

"Hey Uri." Uriah goes up Tris and wraps his arms around her.

"I haven't seen you in like a week. How have you been?"

"Great. Want to see the little cutie I got today?" As on cue, the little cubby kitten walks into the room meowing quietly. Theo walks straight towards Tris and rubs the side of his face against her leg.

"Hi baby." Tris coos, she has been doing that a lot lately. "This is Uriah. Say hi." The cat looks at Uriah and stares blankly at him. He blinks a few times before paying his attention back to his owner and snuggling into her arms.

"Oh shit!" Tris looks at the time. "Remember Julia?"

"Oh yeah! What about her?" Christina asks Tris.

"Apparently one of their photographers for her wedding caught the flu, so they called me in last minute." Tris exclaims as she goes into her room as she picks out a dress. In less than two minutes, she comes out with a light blue sleeved dress that goes all the way down to her mid-thigh. Her hair is in a ponytail with barely any makeup on her face.

"I totally forgot." Tris goes back to her room to receive a duffle bag with her camera equipment in it. "You guys can do whatever. I may be home late."

"Wait, what?" Christina and Uriah share a look as their panicked friend runs around her house tries to gather all the necessities for this job.

"Sorry." In a flash, Tris is gone leaving two of her clueless friends alone. "Bye!"

After the door is slammed shut, it is reopened. "Feed the Theo for me, please. Thanks, now, bye!"

"Uhm...okay?

* * *

"Zeke." A voice whines. "I don't like weddings, why did I even agree to do this?" Tobias asks as he packs his equipment into the trunk of his car.

"Are you seriously asking me this right now? Don and Julia are your friends and you are the only photographer they know of. So shut up, and let's go." _Tough love, much?_

Tobias sighs as her double checks that his suit looks nice. He adjusts his bowtie before leaving his apartment door and taking off.

The wedding takes place in a small church near a farm towards the northern part of Chicago. The church is surrounded by a large area of grass. There are a few cows that wander around, but aren't that much of a bother anyways. It's a forty-five minute drive for Tobias and Zeke because they live in the city.

When the two of them pull up in the church area, they notice signs placed everywhere to help guide the people where to go. As Tobias pulls up to a small parking lot, he is immediately greeted by Don, the groom.

"Four." Don extents his hand for him to shake.

Tobias grips it firmly and pulls him for a man hug.

"It's good to see you, Don. Congratulations by the way." Fours nods at him.

"Thank you. But anyways, the other photographer should be here any minute. She just texted me saying she'll here in like ten minutes. Jessica, the maid of honor, will show you where you can set up your stuff."

"Oh okay, cool. Thanks man, and good luck." Tobias smiles before bringing his stuff inside the church.

"Zeke, help me unpack this please."

"Thank you so much for coming in last minute." He hears from behind him after he almost finished packing up.

"Yeah no problem."

"Let me introduce you to your partner, I guess. Hey Four!" Tobias turns around to see Don, who is currently motioning to come towards him. Next to him, is a short blonde in a blue dress with her back facing towards him. Her figure is almost so familiar to him.

"Tris, this is Four." Her body immediately whips into a one hundred eighty degree turn, as Tobias' gaze turns towards the girl.

"Oh, we definitely know each other."

"Oh yeah!" Don mentally face palms himself. "You guys used to be a thing. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this-"

"Don't worry." Tris interrupts. "I'm going to unload my things. Call if you need me." Tris scurries off.

"Wait-" Tobias starts to say, but she is too far gone. "Fuck."

What annoys Tobias the most is the fact that it's been a month since they've seen each other and made no attempt to try to contact each other. He can't really blame her though, when he asked her to be "friends" she didn't seem too fond of the idea.

"Okay." Tris suddenly comes back. "We may not be on the best terms as of right now, but I guess we have to work together. So, no hard feelings?" Tris asks.

"Uhm I guess." Tobias can't get more excited to the fact he gets to spend time with Tris. But, of course he's not going to tell her that.

"So, I guess you can take pictures from the left side of the church and I'll take shots from the right side. Some part of Tris is thankful there will be a free bar at the reception party.

"Sounds good to me." Tobias smiles, but Tris does not return. She simply nods her head and walks to the other direction.

"Hey." Zeke places a hand on Tobias' shoulder causing him to turn around.

"Tris is here." He tells Zeke.

"What?" Zeke was not expecting that to happen. "What, why? How?"

"You know how Thomas is sick, apparently they called Tris to fill in for him." Tobias watches Tris as he talks to Zeke. And for a second he wonders how their wedding would have been like if Tobias didn't cheat on her. He guesses he'll never know.

"Four." Zeke says for like the fifth time.

"Huh?" He asks totally dumbfounded, causing Zeke to smile.

"Four, I tried. But I still don't understand how you still haven't moved on when Tris clearly did." Zeke eyes her rings. Tobias follows his best friend's gaze and furrows his eyebrows.

"When was her wedding? I don't recall you ever going to any wedding for the past few years.

"Tris? She never got married. She just wears her wedding band and engagement ring as a reminder of him."

"What? She told me they got married a year ago."

"No. Robert got deployed to Afghan. They planned to get married after he came home. He was going to serve for a year, and he was so close to coming home. Well, until his team stepped on an IED. No survivors apparently." Zeke sighs. Although he knew Tobias and Tris were practically made for each other, he still really liked Robert as a person. He was good for Tris, but Tobias and her were basically inseparable.

The ceremony doesn't officially start until an hour after they arrive.

Five minutes before the bride, Julia, is supposed to walk down the aisle, Tris situates herself on the side of the room. She straps her camera around her neck and sighs. She wasn't expecting Tobias to me here. She leans her head against the wall and sighs.

The music starts to play and slowly the groomsmen and bridesmaid start to walk down holding flowers while wearing matching dresses. And for a second, she wonders what her wedding would ever be like, if all the boys that ask her decide not to somehow leave. She's had her dress for four years and every time and opportunity shows up, they leave, hence Tobias and Robert. But Tris was the one who left Tobias, not him, she was the one that left him. It was all her. The thing is, she wonders what would happen if she was able to forgive him? Would they still be together? Friends? Married even? But it doesn't matter. She left him, and thought it was a good decision. If a man truly loves you, then they won't go around getting drunk and bringing random women to their apartment when they are already engaged.

Tris is brought back to reality when the large double doors are swung open. The music changes to soft majestic. The violins are brought out and she hears the high woodwinds start to play the classic wedding song for brides. The crowd stands up as Julia start to make her way down. Tris takes several shots of Julia wearing her elegant white dress. She looks absolutely stunning in that dress and obviously Don agrees because the two of them can't seem to take their eyes off each other. The officiant settles everyone down and begins his speech about marriage. Both Tobias and Tris wander around the room taking as many shots as possible.

Tris is checking one of her photos when she and Tobias accidentally bump into each other.

"Sorry." They apologize at the same time which causes them to laugh softly. "Sorry." They say again.

Tris shakes her head. "I wasn't looking at where I was going. I should be more careful."

"No, it's totally fine." Tobias smiles.

It's the first time Tris felt as if there was no awkwardness between them. Ironic, because barely an hour ago, she could not pull herself to make eye-contact with him. But when she does, she is not able to tear her gaze off of him. His eyes are the same dark blue she fell in love with. They are the same blue pits that reminded her of the deep ocean color. The same eyes that held so much emotion.

Tris clears her throat. She didn't notice that Tobias was staring at her as well. "I'll be...uh...somewhere." She waves her hand around until scurrying off.

Tris is able to distract her from something else. She watches as Don and Julia exchange vows with tears glistening in both of their eyes.

"I may now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Don Sanders. You may now kiss the bride." Tris snaps a beautiful picture of them as they kiss as well as many pictures of them walking down the aisle as newlyweds. Somewhere deep down, Tris feels a longing and an ache for someone to love her and be there for her whenever she needs them. Boy or girl, it doesn't matter because Tris is so wrapped up in finding the "one".

"Tris." She feels a tap on the shoulder and turns around to see them less annoying version of the Pedrad brothers.

"Zeke!" Tris exclaims. "I haven't seen you in like forever."

"I know." He nudges her shoulder. "I've missed my little sister." He says. Even though she knows that they are obviously not related, they might as well be because Zeke is like an older brother to Tris, same with Uriah.

"Has Uriah asked you yet?"

"Asked me what?"

"About Thanksgiving? No?"

Tris furrows her eyebrows. "No, because I have no idea what you are talking about."

"My mom wants to know if you'd like to come over for Thanksgiving."

Tris loves Hannah almost as much as she loves her own mother. Hannah is literally the second mother to Tris.

"Oh, and feel free to invite both your parents as well."

"Okay. I'll be there." Tris absolutely loves Thanksgiving. It's one of her favorite holidays.

"Great. Have you seen Four anywhere?"

"No, sorry. I haven't seen him anywhere."

"Okay, thanks anyways. I'll see you around."

Tris is escorted to where the reception is going to be held and resets her equipment there. Of course her seat is reserved next to Tobias, to her luck. But thankfully, Zeke will be sitting with them as well.

"Hey." She says as she sits next to Tobias.

"Hi." Tris does not like this awkward silence one bit.

"So...how are you?" Tris attempts to make conversation. Tobias glances sideways towards her and mentally smiles.

"I'm good. You know, keeping myself busy and all."

"That's good." In Tris' head, all she is thinking is, ' _Where's Zeke? Where's Zeke? Where the hell is Zeke?_ '

"Hey guys." _Thank god._

"Hey, man." Tris finishes part of her dinner before going back to her job of taking pictures of the happy couple.

"It would be better if you took a picture of them with you camera switched to its side." Tobias comes from behind her and places his hands over her. He changes the angle of her camera.

Tris scoffs. "I do this professionally, thank you very much."

Tobias smiles. He never realized how much he missed her stubbornness and snarky personality until she was gone. "Hey, I'm just trying to be helpful"

"Like the time you burned that turkey?" Tris recalls.

Tobias smiles even wider. "Hey, you asked me if you wanted help, and I helped you by making that turkey."

"Which you burnt." She points out.

"Oh shut up." He says, playfully.

It strange how in a matter of time how their interaction takes a complete turn.

"Anyways, you shouldn't be distracting me right now. We're supposed to be working." She tries to ignore him, but it doesn't really work that well.

"What? Are my good looks and charming personality too much to handle for you?"

A smile creeps up on her face. "Obviously."

"It's really good to see you, Tris." He tells her, sincerely. "I've missed you."

She doesn't know how to respond, so instead, Tris remains silent.

"Yeah."

* * *

The happy couple start off the night with their first slow dance as newlyweds. All eyes are focused on them as they move to the slow beat. The bride absolutely steals the crowd. Her white gown is replaced with a red floor length dress which is a lot more comfortable than the other. It's also a lot more convenient.

As the songs ends, another slow song comes on for other couples to join in. Tobias recalls all the cheesy movies Tris forced him to watch when they were still together. It's as a spotlight was shone at Tris as everything else faded. She's leaning against the doorframe smiling at the young and older couples dancing together. Her hands are tightly wrapped around her camera snapping a few pictures here and there.

Tobias can't help himself. They've been helplessly flirting with one another, well, more Tobias than Tris. Tobias makes his way over to her.

"May I have this dance?" He asks.

She puts her camera down and looks at him, giving him a questioning look.

"I don't think that's-"

"Shh." He puts a finger over her lips. "Please? Just one dance."

She nods her head slightly and sighs, "okay."

They put their camera down and Tobias practically drags her to the dance floor. She puts her hands around his neck and he, around her waist. Thank god for heels.

Tris closes her eyes and leans against him. His grip tightens around her and just for a second, just a split second, it feels like what their wedding was supposed to be like. Tris dressed in white instead of blue. Tobias wearing a fancier tuxedo. Friends and family gathered around them for their special event. But Tris knows that none of this is ever going to happen. She's too tired of being hurt over and over again. There's a time where you just feel you're done, and right now she can't handle another guy leaving her. It's too much.

After the song ends, Tris breaks away and heads straight to the bar.

"Strongest whiskey you have, please." The bartender doesn't question her, and she's thankful.

She just hopes and prays this will be the last of Tobias she will have to see. But of course, she's wrong.


	8. Seven

**Happy New Years, guys! Best of wishes for the next 366 days! I just came home from China and had the best 18 hours sleep of my life...whoops?**

Chapter 7

 _Three years ago..._

Christina's heart aches as she hears loud cries from the other room. Last night, Tris came into her apartment a sobbing mess. Christina is totally unfamiliar with this Tris. She's only had one other boyfriend in her life and that was Uriah. Even then, their breakup was mutual and did not even up in a heaping mess.

"Tris, babe." Christina lightly knocks on Tris' old bedroom door. She carries a wooden tray with with two blueberry pancakes, a bowl of yogurt, and apple juice. Fresh squeezed apple juice. If apple juice was a food and not a drink, Tris would probably live off of it. Apples are meh, but apple juice is like a freaking gift from the heavens to Tris. "I brought you some breakfast."

The loud cries suddenly disappear and gradually turn into soft whimpers. Christina takes that as a signal to come in, so she slowly opens the door to find Tris laying flat on her face and stomach.

"Oh honey." Christina sighs. She places the tray on the empty night stand and sits on the edge of the bed. "You have to eat."

"I don't want to. I'm not hungry." Her voice is muffled from the pillow.

"Okay. Sit up." Christina rips the blanket off of her and attempts to place her into a sitting position. "Oh okay. You're a lot heavier than I remembered, which makes no sense because you're as skinny as a hell. Totally not fair, I'd kill to have a beach body like yours." She mutters to herself.

"Christina." Tris whimpers. "I just want to be left alone."

"I know you do, babe. But bottling up these feelings up is not going to be any use. And plus, I'd like to give that dip shit, Four, a piece of my mind."

"Please don't. I'd rather not see him."

"All of your stuff is in his apartment. You are going to have to see him eventually."

"I'm never going to that damn apartment ever again. He can have all my stuff, I refuse to ever step foot in a mile radius of his home." She angrily says as she wipes off another tear.

"Tris, you're just angry-"

"Of course I'm angry!" She cries. "You want to know what happened last night? I went home and he was asleep. He freaking slept with another girl. Do you know how much that crushed me? How long has he been cheating on me? A day? A week? A month? A year? And that's not even the worst part. He said he didn't love." Her voice wavers and she goes back to sobbing into her pillow. "He played me Chris, and we were going to get married next month."

Christina allows all the information to sink in, which just makes her heart ache even more for her best friend. The worst feeling in he world is being cheated on. To have someone totally demolish your trust and everything they ever did. She can't even imagine what Tris is going through.

When Christina looks back at Tris, she is fast asleep. Good, because she needs to rest. She's been through hell and back. Christina silently prays that Tris would be alright. She will help her get through this shit, Four made. She hates him for it.

Oh what she's going to do when she gets her hands on him...

* * *

"Hey." Christina stumbles into her, well, their apartment now, with several boxes in one hand. "So I got Will to help me-"

She sees Tris buried into the couch with several blankets laying over her, and holding a Ben and Jerry's tube of ice cream in her hands. Of course, she's watching her favorite movie, The Avengers.

She sniffs. "Hey."

"Oh sweetie. Okay, so I went to Four's apartment and got all of your stuff."

"You what?!" She sits up.

"Yeah, well someone had to do it, and it wasn't going to be you. Uriah, maybe, but let's be real, he tries to be intimidating and all, but in reality, he just looks like a little barking chihuahua."

"How was he?" Her voice sounds so small.

"Well..."

 _An hour earlier..._

"You listen to me you little piece of shit." Christina practically attack a him. Thank god Zeke and Will had been there to hold her down. "Get off me, you sons of bitches! I'm going to rip him apart!"

Four had been just standing there, shoulders slumped, eyes glossed, he was a mess.

"Okay, tiger, call down." Will pulls her away. He gives Zeke and apologizing look and tells him that they're just going to pick up all of her stuff. Will has to whisper some soothing words to her in order to calm her down.

"Let go of me! I'm not done with him!" She screams.

It takes a while to calm Christina down, and when Will successfully does, she said still glares daggers to Four.

"Tell her I love her, and I'm sorry. Please, can you do that for me?" Tobias says, defeated.

Christina scoffs. "We'll see."

Luckily, Christina and Will brought several boxes and by the time they packed all of Tris' stuff away, Tobias' apartment looked almost sad and so dull.

"Eh...is was alright." Christina says bringing herself back to reality.

"Did he say anything about me?" Christina almost wants to go up to Tris and shake her until all of the positive energy returns, but it's almost helpless.

"Some bullshit, like he's sorry and still loves you. But serious, how can a guy swoop so low? Will just left. I'm going to join you in this god forsaken movie. I swear, you've seen this a million times. How are you not sick of it?" Christina says.

Tris is able to make out a small smile. "I love you, Chris, you know that?"

"Yeah, yeah. Who doesn't? I love you too, babe. Now hand me the popcorn."

"It's Chris Evans, he's so hot."

* * *

 _Present day..._

"Rise and shine, lover boy." A blanket is ripped off of Tobias' body leaving him laying in only boxer briefs. Light fills the room as the blinds are raised.

"Fuck off." Tobias mumbles as he shifts himself onto his stomach, burying his face into his pillow. Sometimes, he feels as if he can still smell Tris on her pillow that she would sleep on. But then, he knows it's just his mind playing stupid tricks on him.

"Look Tobias, I don't know what the hell you have been doing, but you need to live a little. So I got you a date." Zeke explains. "She's a colleague of mine. Her name is Shauna and she's really nice."

Tobias groans. "No thank you."

"Come on. It's almost the end of the year, you have to live a little." Zeke says.

"No." And then he pulls the covers over his body.

"Cheesecake Factory at 6pm. I'll text you her address." Zeke will not take no for an answer.

"Fuck you!" Tobias calls as he watches his best friend leave his apartment.

"No thanks, I'm not into guys. But I still love you."

* * *

"So...how was Thanksgiving at the Pedrads?" Christina asks as she surfs thought Tris' TV.

"It was fun. The usual. We had dinner, and I got to catch up with Hannah and Zeke. We played Twister. I have a picture. " She laughs. "When it was Zeke's turn, he landed in a really awkward position, Hannah's butt ended up in Zeke's face." Tris says showing Chris the picture she took.

"Oh my gosh!" She exclaims, laughing. "You need to send me that, that is definitely going into my scrapbook." It's a little thing Christina and Tris have. They created their scrapbook in eighth grade to capture all the little moments in their life. So when their old, they can recapture all the amazing memories they had.

"Yes, most definitely." Tris replies while smiling.

"Hey." Christina says earning Tris' attention. "My mom and dad made reservations for dinner tonight for their anniversary, but they decided not to go because they wanted to go sight seeing instead. Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?"

"Aww, Chris. Are you asking me in a date?" Tris smiles.

"Hell yeah I am." Christina exclaim. "It's at the Cheesecake Factory, so you don't have to dress all fancy."

"Okay, cool. Want to make a video with me?" Tris asks as she walks to her room to grab her equipment.

"No, I'm good. I am not having a good hair day today and I would rather not have the whole internet be able to see me." Christina exasperates.

Tris rolls her eyes. "Okay then. I'll just do it myself."

She puts a tripod in front of her bed and set up the camera. She puts up the rest of her camera equipment and calls for Christina.

"Christina! Can you press the record button for me?" Tris shouts.

"You do it yourself!"

Tris groans. "Ugh, fine."

Tris goes on her Twitter account and tweets, 'About to do a video, can you guys give me a list of dares to do?'

She drags herself to the camera and starts to record.

"Hey guys! Tris here, and today I was planning on doing a challenge with Christina, but since she refused to be on camera, I guess I'll be doing a series of dares that I asked you to give me." Tris looks at the first comment that she sees.

"Feed yourself Nutella using only your feet and a spoon." She reads. "Well, it's a good thing I'm flexible. So I take yoga classes and...nevermind." She quickly goes to her kitchen and grabs a spoon and a half full container of Nutella. She runs back to her room, gaining a strange look from her friend.

"I'm not even going to ask." Christina mutters to herself.

"Okay." Tris lays the stuff on her bed. "I'm assuming I have to open the jar with my feet? I don't know." She uses her left foot and rubs her foot along the rim or the cap to uncap it open. Her foot pushes along the side until she is able to remove the cap. Next, the picks up the spoon by squeezing her toes together.

"This is a lot more difficult than I thought it would be." Slowly, Tris dips the spoon into the Nutella and bends her foot and moves her face towards the spoon. She does this easily and successfully feeds herself the chocolate deliciousness.

"Okay, done." She throws the Nutella and spoon to the side and reads off another dare.

"Oh fuck. I hate all of you. Dip your toothbrush into the toilet and brush your teeth." She sighs. "Why do I even bother with this? Sometimes I wonder why I try to please the Internet."

"Do you know what, I'm just not going to do this." Instead, she stops the video and enters the living room.

"Done? That was fast." She hear Christina say.

"I give up. I'll just continue doing videos with Uriah."

Christina laughs. "Aw, Tris, you're such a cop out."

"Oh shut up."

* * *

If you murder someone, would you have to spend a lifetime in prison if you get caught?

That's what Tobias wondered the whole morning as he got himself ready for work. Like, if he were to strangle Zeke, how long would he have to spend in prison?

Oh fuck Zeke for making Tobias go on a date with some chick that he doesn't even know.

Tobias poured himself a bowl of Luck Charms because they are probably the best cereal Tobias would ever have. He slowly ate his food as he thought back to his friend's wedding night.

Oh how he wished he could just pin Tris against the nearest wall and kiss her dry. Of course after moving pass all of the awkward tension, he was finally able to feel happy. He missed Tris, god how much he missed her. It was his fault anyways. It was him to blame for getting drunk and having a one night stand with some chick he ran into at a bar.

Tobias hadn't realized how hard he was gripping onto the box of cereal until he heard a loud crunch noise due to squeezing the cereal too hard.

"Whoops."

Zeke had left a few minutes before Tobias came down. His friend had concluded that him and Tris were made for each other, soul mates even. But if his friend is not going to do anything about it and sulk all the time, why should he even bother to bring the two wonderful people back together? So as an alternative, he decides that Tobias needs to move on a try to meet other women, or men, he won't judge.

The ringing of his phone brings him back to reality.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Is this Four?" A voice, a female, asks from the other line.

"This is he. Uhm, may I ask who I am talking to?"

"Oh! Right, sorry. My name's Shauna, I'm not sure if Zeke mentioned me."

For a split second, Tobias wonders if he says that Zeke has not mentioned her, he would not have to go to this blind date almost. But then, as the good person [sort of] he is, he decides against it. Maybe he should live a little...

"Yeah..." He scratches the back of his neck.

"Oh great! So I assume you know what time to pick me up, I guess?"

"Yeah. Six-thirty, right?"

"Six." She corrects.

"Okay. So...should you..uhm..so what's your address?" Gosh, he can be so awkward at times.

"Oh, right! Yeah, you can't pick me up without an address." Kill me now, is all he can think.

"It's 23 Winchester Avenue." Shauna tells him.

"I'll see you then, I guess."

"Yeah, cool."

"Uhm, bye." He hangs up the phone before she can say anything else, and he sighs in relief. That was god awful, he concludes. The phone call just makes him not want to go on this date even more.

"Fuck my life." He says to himself as he leaves for work.

* * *

Tris isn't a one to believe in fate. She's more of a perfect timing girl. Her timing is impeccable, but that doesn't stop her to think of all the times she ran into Tobias these past few months. It's not fate, she believes. To her, it's more of a timing thing. But at the same time, none of that timing shit makes sense because Tobias didn't happen to be in the same hotel Tris and Uriah were in. It was because Uriah invited Zeke who invited Tobias on purpose. And Tobias didn't happen to be at the wedding, he was there to work, same with Tris. So maybe it was fate who-no.

Tris refuses to believe in this "fate" thing. If fate was really a thing, it wouldn't have set Tris and Tobias up, just for him to break her apart. Or fate wouldn't have allowed Robert and Tris to meet just to break her, again. She refuses to even let her thoughts think further in this. She's just wasting her time.

"Tris, oh Tris my darling!" She hears Christina call her from the other room.

She quickly dries herself off from her long shower and puts on her purple fuzzy robe. On her bed, is a plain, red long sleeve dress and a gray sweater.

"I figured you'd want something super simple. And not only would this outfit look cute on you, it's super casual so it doesn't look like you're going someplace fancy." Christina tells Tris.

"Thanks girl. What would I do without you?"

"You'd fail in life's. Now get dressed and ready. I'll be in the living room waiting."

Tris spends the next ten minutes blow drying her hair and combing through it.

"Chris, just wondering...do you believe in fate?"

"Yeah, I do. I mean like, I feel like everything happens for a reason right? Good or bad, fate helps you be the person you are. It's the events that happen that help you decide what to do next. I don't know, that's just me." Her friends says. "Why are you asking?"

"No reason." She answers.

Tris slips on the clothes that was kindly laid out for her and then goes back to the living room to where Christina is at.

"Let's go." Both of them grab their purse and head towards Christina's car.

The drive is a lot longer than they anticipated due to the heavy traffic and rain.

"Anderson, reservation for two." Christina tells the worker when they finally arrive to the Cheesecake Factory.

"Wait, one moment." The worker tells them and walks somewhere else to get their table situated.

"Okay. Hey, Chris, I'm going to go to the bathroom. I really have to pee." Tris tells Chris before scurrying off to the nearest restroom.

Christina laughs. "Then go pee."

Tris quickly goes to the bathroom and finds Christina at a two person window seat.

She sits down in the seat across from her and looks at her friend.

"Hey, you okay?" Tris asks when she notices that her friend looks a little distressed.

"Not really." Her gaze is fixed at something, more like someone behind them.

"Why? Is there something on my face?" She touches her cheek.

"No, no. Don't worry about it, it's nothing." She assures Tris, still looking at Tobias.

How dare he?! Christina screams in her head. But then again, she can't blame him for trying other women. It's not like he and Tris are still together.

"What are you looking at, Chris?" Tris turns around and her eyes land on what her friend was staring at.

"Oh."

* * *

Shauna isn't as pretty as Tris was- or is, Tobias concludes. Tobias always noticed how Tris was able to light up a whole room with just her smile. She had this fire burning in the back of her eye that easily captured the attention of every man she passed by. Tris just had natural beauty both inside and out.

Although Shauna is very pretty, she doesn't seem to amuse Tobias in any way. Zeke was right, she's very nice and all, but the only thing is, she's no Tris.

"Can I just be honest with you?" She says. "I'm not exactly into this date either."

"Why?" Tobias asks, bewildered. "Am I that obvious?"

His comment causes her to laugh, loudly.

"Yeah. You seem super bored and you look like you want to bolt out to the nearest exit." She tells him.

"I'm sorry." He says staring elsewhere.

"No, it's totally fine. It's just, I've had this huge crush on Zeke for a really long time. And I sort of implied that I wanted him to ask me out on a date, but look how this turned out." She says motioning to both of them.

"Yeah, Zeke isn't the most perceptive person. He's incredibly smart, but when it comes to girls, he's super oblivious, it's kind of sad." Tobias smiles.

"He's an amazing guy." Shauna smiles to herself.

"Yeah. I'll see what I can-holy shit." Tobias drops his fork and stares wide eyed at the two girls sitting in front of him.

"What? Are you okay?" Shauna gives him a worried look.

"Not really. See the blonde girl over there?" Tobias asks pointing to Tris.

"Yeah. What about her?"

"She's my ex." He doesn't know why he's sharing this information with a stranger.

"Okay. That's not so bad, right? How long did you guys date? A week? A month?"

"Ex fiancé." He clarifies. "And five years."

"Oh damn. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it imply like your-"

"No it's fine." He interrupts her and sighs. He glances back just as Tris happens to turn around. Their eyes lock for about three seconds. She's so beautiful, he concludes. The way the red dress hugs her body perfectly. Red and blue was always her color.

"Fuck."

"Hey, I'll make you a deal, Four. You help set me up with Zeke and I can help make your ex jealous."

"That's not really necessary." He shakes his head.

"You still love her and don't you deny it. I may be a high school teacher, but I majored in psychology. I know that look. It's the look my dad always gave my mom, even when they got in a serious fight. Look, I can help you."

He can't deny it, and Shauna even knows, and he literally just met he half an hour ago.

"Why? What are you going to do?" He asks her.

"Just play along."

Tris cringes as she hears loud laughter coming from the other table.

The thing about her and Tris' relationship was that both of them were extremely stubborn people. Not only that, the two of them were easily jealous people as well. So when she sees Tobias with another girl, laughing, it not only hurts her, but annoys her as well.

"Is it me, or did Four get even hotter?" Christina asks earning a look from Tris.

"What? Tell me that thought hadn't crossed your mind."

Tris let's out a small smile. "Okay, it has."

"Hey. I need serious Tris right now, can you do that?"

Tris runs her hand down her face which instantly changes from all goofy looking to serious.

Christina laughs at her action. "I think I'm going to be an aunt."

"What?! Is Rose pregnant?" Tris whispers the word pregnant.

"During Thanksgiving, when I visited my mom and dad's place, she was throwing up in the mornings, and the smell of her favorite foods would make her nauseous. I don't know if her husband knows or not, but Owen was completely oblivious to why she seemed quote on quote sick."

Tris scoffs, "men."

She's about to reply to Tris, but Christina glances behind her. "Oh my gosh, it's really hard to talk to you when Four keeps glancing your way. He should just-"

"Hi, welcome to the Cheesecake Factory, my name is Oliver, should I start you guys on any drinks or appetizers?" The waiter is a cute looking man, Tris decides, with short brown hair and eyes. Dimples too and roughly around the age of twenty-five, twenty-six, maybe?

"Can we actually order our meals as well?" Tris asks.

"Yeah sure."

"I'll get the chefs special and she'll get the fettuccine with shrimp." Tris tells the waiter.

"Any drinks?"

"Do you guys have apple juice?."

"Yes, we do."

"Okay." Tris replies, "I'll get that then."

"Water for me, please."

"Okay, cool. I'll be back in a few, then." Once he leaves, Christina smiles widely at Tris.

"He was so eyeing you, girl." Chris smirks.

"He is pretty cute isn't he?"

"He so is." She laughs.

 _More laughing._

Tris scoffs. "Get a room." She says under her breath.

"No way. I don't believe you right now, Tris. Are you jealous?" Christina asks.

She scoffs. "No. As if. Four can do whatever the hell he wants. What I don't understand is that three years later and he suddenly shows up all over the place."

"Is that why you were asking about all of the fate shit?

"Mhm." Their drinks are placed in front of them as well as their food.

"Thank you." He girls say in unison.

"Come on. All I want to do is eat this meal and then go home. I'm tired of all these complications in my life." Tris sighs.

"Same. Okay, you know what? New Year's Day Day, we are going to have a girls day. Go to the spa, and everything and let's get drunk as well, deal?"

Tris smiles, "deal. Now, how do we get rid of hotshot over there?" She asks nodding her head in the direction of Tobias and the other girl he's with.

"Oh my dear Tris, I'll deal with him later. After all, three years and I never got to finish what I started."

Their meal was lovely. Since Christina and Tris were such close friends, they had an easy time talking to one another. Tris was finally able to ignore the fact that her ex is sitting a merely ten feet away from her with another girl.

As soon as they dismissed their meal and had paid the bill, they walk towards the exit passing by Tobias' table on the way.

Christina had a glass of cold hidden behind her back and as she walked passed by him, she dumps it over his head drenching him in the liquid.

"You are so gosh darn lucky Zeke and Will was there to restrain me the night I came by to pick up Tris' stuff. I hope you burn in hell, Four."

And that was that.

Shauna looks, totally shocked, at the girls.

"She's you ex? The blonde one? Damn, Four you must be an idiot to let her go. She's freaking gorgeous." Then she laughs. "Her friend must be one hell of a charmer then."

Tobias wipes his face. "Mhm."

"You're going to have to do a lot more work if you want to get your girl back."

He sighs. "I know."

 **A/N: Phew! I hope you enjoyed. Leave a comment/review on what you think will happen next or any suggestions for the next chapters. Happy New Year!**


	9. Eight

Finding Home

Chapter 8

 _Three years ago…_

"I'm here! I'm here!" Tris burst through the doors of her childhood home as all eyes land on her. "Oh shit, did I just interrupt something?"

"Beatrice!" Her mother scolds her, "language."

"Oh, shit, sorry." It takes her a few seconds to realize what she just said. "Fuck, I'm sorry. Shit. Ugh, why do I keep doing that? Do you know what? I'm just going to stop talking." Caleb watches in amusement as his little sister struggle for words. "Don't look at me like that, you smug son of a…uh...ah...right, nevermind."

Tris stops talking and drops her several bags of Christmas presents she bought for everyone. "I'll be right back, there are more bags in my trunk."

"I'll help." Susan, Caleb's fiancé, says immediately and follows Tris outside.

"Hi Susan." Tris goes in for a hug, and her soon to be sister returns it with a smile. "How's the planning for the wedding going?"

"It's great! Thanks for asking." Her expression immediately changes. "I heard what happened with Tobias. I'm so sorry."

The mere thought of Tobias makes her want to curl up in a ball and cry. She really loved Tobias and what he did to her hurt her in so many ways. So that's what she does.

Out of nowhere, Tris bursts out crying. Her shoulders slump and go up and down in a rapid manner as she cries. "I'm sorry, I'm such a mess." She cries.

Susan mentally panics for a moment because she doesn't know how to deal with situations like this. So, she goes with her instincts and wraps her in a tight hug. "Tobias is an asshole." For a moment, Tris is surprised with Susan's language. She usually keeps to herself with it comes to cussing words. "And if he can't see how beautiful you are both inside and out, then he can go to fucking hell."

This causes Tris to laugh. "Susan, you're such a naughty girl for swearing."

She smiles. "Well…I have no words to respond to that, but we should probably go back in."

"Right," Tris sniffs and wipes her bloodshot eyes. "It's Christmas, right?"

"Mhm. Oh, by the way, by brother should be coming soon. He just texted me saying he's going to be a little late."

"Oh cool. What's his name again?"

"Robert."

Tris lets out a breath. "Huh."

* * *

"Tris Prior!" Tris turns around is greeted by a familiar looking face. "What are you doing here?

"Robert? I didn't know you were related to Susan." She says.

He smiles, "I'm hurt, she has not mentioned anything about me?"

"No, I guess not. Oh my apologies, come in." Tris moves out of the way and allows Robert to come in.

"It's been what? Five? Six weeks since we met at the café? Small world isn't it?"

Tris, concludes, that he has a very charming smile. He almost looks like Chris Evans without all of the huge, bulging muscles…

 _Mm…Captain America._

"Yeah, I guess." Tris spends the next five minutes admiring his face. Yup, he looks so much like Chris Evans. Same green eyes, and golden blonde hair. She wonders how she didn't see it before.

"Is there something on my face?"

"No! It's just you look so much like-" Tris struggles for words.

"Captain America? Yeah, I've been told that a lot." He smiles. "It's more of a gift than a curse, I think. I have a line of girls always chasing me around." He deadpans. "I'm kidding by the way."

Tris laughs out loud. "You must be really lucky then. I'd kill to have more own personal Chris Evans with me 24/7."

Robert can't tell if she's openly flirting with him or not, but the thought of a pretty girl like her even talking to an introvert like him brings a smile to his cute face.

Tris and Robert seem to hit it off really well, and he manages to avert her attention elsewhere and not on Tobias temporarily.

"How's your ex?" He asks nonchalantly. So much for distracting her away from thinking about Tobias.

Tris responds with a deep sigh. "I have no idea, and I don't plan on finding out anytime soon. That motherfucker can go die in a hole."

"Beatrice!" Her mother scolds from the kitchen.

"I swear my mom has super hearing." She mutters under her breath. Robert smiles.

Caleb and Susan watch as their siblings continue talking with one another. "Robert and Tris seemed to hit it off really well." Caleb tells Susan.

"Yeah, apparently they've met before." Susan tells him.

"Hmph."

"Oh stop worrying. You're such an over protective brother." Susan scolds. "It's probably nothing, and besides Tris just got out of a long term relationship, she's probably not going to date anyone anytime soon."

"Am not a protective brother! I just worry about Tris sometimes."

"If by sometimes, you mean all the time, then yes, sometimes. But seriously, you shouldn't worry about them too much. They're just friends, that's probably all there is going to be between them."

"Yeah," Caleb sighs in defeat, "I guess you're right."

"When am I ever wrong?"

* * *

 _Present Day…_

"Red! No, purple! No, blue! Red! Wait, Tris, what color do you think would look better with this dress?" Christina holds up several bottles of nail polish as the lady behind her patiently waits for her to finally pick which color she would like.

"Go with the black that cracks and turns gold." She tells her as she gets her nails painted on herself.

"Oh Tris, what would I do without you?" Christina hands the nail polish over to the lady, Juliet.

"You would die, of course." Tris said, flipping her hair.

"Hey! That's my line."

The two girls spent the next hour and a half getting their nails done in the salon.

"So I'm thinking of going to the mall. I still have to get Susan's and Caleb's present. And don't forget about my adorable niece. I got a really long email from Caleb saying how he doesn't want me to get his daughter anything. Apparently, I spoil her too much. I don't spoil Arianna, right?"

Christina looks at her friend like she's crazy. "Tris, last Christmas you bought her a freaking iPad. She was one, I don't think it's very much appropriate to give a one year old an iPad. You're already corrupting her mind with the damn technology we have. Get her a normal gift like a doll, or any toy, whatever, I don't care. Just turn it down like several notches." She tells her.

"I'm a terrible person, aren't I?" She asks quietly.

"No, no! You're not, you are just incredibly thoughtful and you tend to think out of the box most of the time. She's two, get her something you'd think she's like." Christina says.

"Okay." Tris nods her head, agreeing with her best friend.

They spend the next few minutes in silent as they watch the nice young women expertly paint their nails.

"Hey, Chris?"

"Hmm?"

"I never got to tell you how funny it was after you dumped that glass of water on top of Four's head. That was absolute perfection." Tris compliments. "But I sort of feel guilty that I found it so funny. I mean, I think we may have ruined his date by getting him soaking wet."

"Tris, you have to stop caring about other people's well being. And out of all people, Four? Seriously? Like I said, he can go rot in hell. I seriously don't understand why he keeps showing up in your life these days." Christina rants. "Maybe if I send him a long and threatening text, he'll stop talking to you."

"You still have his number?" Tris asks, surprised her friend may have kept it for all these years.

"Oh hell. I deleted his number as soon as you broke up with him. Did I say send him a text? Well let me rephrase that then. I'll send Zeke the long, threatening text so he can show it to Four." Christina corrects herself. "Why do you still have his number?"

 _415-679-6028._

Even after all these years, she still has it memorized at the back of her head.

"No." She says after a while, which isn't an entire lie. She deleted his number as soon as she broke of their wedding. However, that doesn't change the fact that she still somehow managed to remember his number after like three years.

"Beatrice." Her friend says in a warning tone.

"I don't!" Tris throws her arms in the air. "Here," She pulls out her phone, "you can even check if you don't believe me."

Christina narrows her eyes at the phone for a while until she shakes her head and looks back at her friend. "No, I trust you."

"Okay."

After they finish getting their nails done, they walk around the shopping mall for any stores that seem appealing to them.

"When are you going to fly to San Francisco?" Christina asks, breaking the silence.

"In two days." She answers, surprising her friend.

"Huh. Have you started packing yet?"

"Haha, nope. I usually do it the night before. It'll only take like half an hour, maybe less." Tris smiles.

"Oh Tris, you are such a procrastinator." Christina puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, that will be my New Year's resolution. Stop procrastinating. I'll start trying to do stuff at the beginning just to get it over with, and then less than a week later, I'll go back to procrastinating because no one actually follows their New Year's resolution. All a bunch of bull crap." Tris sighs. It is true, New Year's resolution is only made for a person to set a whole bunch of goals for themselves just so it can be broken and forgotten as well.

"That's true."

"Actually I take that back, my New Year's resolution is to eat chocolate once a day. Yeah, that's something I'll actually do." Tris says, jokingly.

"Wow, Tris. Has your life really come to this?"

"Oh shut up, Chris." She says playfully. "You're just jealous of this beach body." Tris runs her hands up and down her body.

"Ugh, I so am." Christina admits. "What do you think you are going to get Arianna?"

Tris sighs. "I literally have no idea. I don't want to get her a doll, that's the thing. That's so cliché. I feel like that gift is way too overused. We'll see when we get there." Tris says.

"Okay." They enter Target, and Tris immediately goes to the toy section for girls. She walks through all the aisles and nothing seem to appeal to her interest.

"Maybe I should just get her clothes." Tris whispers to herself. She keeps walking around with Christina following behind her until something finally peaks her interest. Tris seems to find the little toys adorable, Hex Bugs, that is, even though they are little robotic toys about two inches long. She finds them really fascinating as shown in the video in front of her that displays what the little robot creatures do.

Tris ends up deciding to get a whole set including a little course for the Hex Bugs that she will give to her niece.

"I found it. Do you need to get anything?" Tris sees that her friend is empty handed.

"No, I'm fine. I don't need anything because unlike _someone_ , I bought all of my Christmas gifts on Black Friday."

"Well _I'm_ sorry. I have a major procrastination problem, and it's very bad. Like very bad. Did you know, one time, I bought Caleb's birthday present the hour before he had his birthday party in junior year." She says.

Christina places her palm over her forehead and sighs. "I know, I was with you when we went to the mall that day."

"Oh right. Well anyways, let's go. I'm already sick of this place."

* * *

"So...," Zeke starts. "How was your date with Shauna?" Tobias sends a glare towards Zeke.

"It was damn awful." He says without elaborating any further.

"What happened?"

Tobias ignores his question and decides to ask him something else. "I'll get to that, but are there any cute girls at work?"

He gives Tobias a curious look. "What? Why are you asking."

"You oblivious son of a bitch. You know, when a girl hints that she wants to have dinner, I'm pretty sure she implies that she's like to have dinner with _you_." Tobias shakes his head. "To answer your question, my date with Shauna was a disaster and for several reasons. One, she likes you, but you're way too unaware to notice a damn thing, and two, apparently Tris and Christina decided to show up at the same place. I got water dumped onto me, but now worries. No worries at all, because my date with Shauna was just dandy!" Tobias exclaims sarcastically.

"Oh." Zeks say, deflated. "Wait, Shauna _likes_ me?"

Tobias groans in frustration. "Yeah, she does." He says this as if he is explaining something to a little child.

"Oh, that's awkward."

" _Mhm_!"

"And she just told you this?"

"Yup!"

"Wait, you mentioned something about Tris."

"Oh, yeah. Can we have a heart to heart conversation without it being all sappy and romantic?" Tobias asks.

"Yeah, what's up."

"I still love Tris."

Zeke gives a look as if he's asking if he's stupid. "And I have a brother named Uriah. _Oh no shit_."

"Okay, well. I still- I don't know what to do. After...we broke up, we just stopped seeing each other. I lost all communication, social media, everything! And I want her back, but how the hell am I supposed to get her back if she doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Well that sort of happens when two people break up, Tobias. I mean like don't blame her, you were the one that cheated on her. Of course she's not going to want to see you ever again."

"Well thanks for making me feel better." Tobias watches as he fiddles with his thumbs.

"If you want my honest answer, I have no idea what to tell you. But the thing is, Tobias, if you love someone and want them to be happy, let them go, if they truly love you, they will find a way back to you."

"But I don't know if she still loves me. Fuck, she was engaged to another man. I don't- I don't know what to do. And I really tried with her. Tris was my first real relationship and everyday it hurts to know that I was the one who messed everything up."

"Wow. This got depressing real fast." Zeke says to himself. "But did you at least try to get her back." Tobias says silent. "Exactly. Who would have known, maybe if you tried harder, tried much more to win her forgiveness and get her back, you two may be married right now with four children. No pun intended. That's not really a pun, but you see what I did there?"

"Gosh Zeke, I'm not four."

"But you are." Zeke points out. Tobias stares blankly at Zeke before cracking a small smile. "Okay, I have to admit, that was pretty good."

"I know, I'm amazing, really." Zeke places his hand over his heart.

"But on a serious note, I think you're right. I wished I tried harder. I'm an idiot." Tobias covers his face with his hand.

"You are."

"This is the part where you are supposed to disagree with me, to help me feel better." Tobias verbalizes.

"I'm not saying anything, you _are_ an idiot."

"Shut up." Tobias takes the nearest throw pillow at chucks it at his friend.

"But if you're really desperate, than I may know a way I can get you two together, but it's going to be pretty difficult. You know Tris, she's stubborn as fuck. And then there's Uriah...I don't know what to do with him."

"Uriah? What does her have to do with any of this shit?" Tobias asks, now with sudden interest.

"Oh yeah...about that."

* * *

"No, no, no, no! Uriah, that's not something you're supposed to eat!" Tris chases Uriah around her house as she laughs loudly. While on the other hand, Christina being the couch potato she is, continues browsing Tris' Netflix account.

"Ugh!" Christina groans loudly. "There's literally nothing to watch! How the hell am I supposed to meet my TV hour goals if I've seen everything? And you two! Stop acting all happy and crap, you guys are making me feel so uncomfortable right now."

"You have a dedicated amount of hours of TV you watch everyday?" Tris asks.

"Yeah, as a journalist/news reporter I literally have nothing to do all day. I just show up at work from three a.m. to noon and then I have the rest of the day off. So I have a goal of watch four hours of TV everyday, maybe even more. It used to be six, but then that made me sound like a total lazy bum." Tris looks at Uriah with a blank look on her face.

"Sometimes I don't understand your logic, Chris." Tris sighs.

She sighs dramatically. "No one ever understand me. Now, pass me the chips." Tris rolls her eyes and tosses the bag of Lays at Christina whom easily catches it.

"Thanks, darling."

Tris then turns her attention back to Uriah, who then gives her a mischievous grin. "You better watch your back, Prior."

Tris had been watering her plants that she started harvesting several years ago when she first moved into hers (well, Robert's house before he past). She's all about the organic vegetable and fruit garden. Not only is organic produce better because it lacks of chemicals, it takes better because it is much sweeter and well...natural.

However, while watering her plants/garden, Uriah decided to ask her if she needed any help. What was intentionally about to be a serious conversation of him confessing his feelings for her, resulting in the opposite direction. She ended up joking about some girl she met at work and wanted to know if he was interest or not. Of course he wasn't because he only has eyes for one girl, and one girl only. The girl that he would probably never have.

Tris sprays water directly at Uriah's face. His expression causes her to giggle out loud. Uriah smiles to herself. He loves seeing her enjoying herself especially if he is the one delivering that joy to her.

"What are you doing?" He watches as Tris bends down on her knees to pick something up. She scoops a pile of mud and chucks it directly at Uriah's forehead.

"You can't get me." Even as a twenty-five year old, she still manages to act like a child sometimes. However, her intentions are planned exactly how she wants them to be. Of course Uriah and Tris have been going through a prank war since the dawn of their middle school carriers, and now, it's Tris' turn to get back at Uriah for his last prank.

Uriah had asked his uncle if he could borrow a chicken from his uncle's farm. His uncle complied, and Uriah placed the chicken into Tris' house and it ended up pooping all over the house for a good week. Uriah had refused to take the chicken back until Tris had admitted that he was the better prankster.

So in return, Tris needs Uriah to stand at a certain spot. Though this prank is totally unoriginally, Tris thinks it's absolutely funny.

As she runs around being chased by Uriah, she "accidentally" trips over a rock.

"Holy shit! Are you okay, Tris?" A very concerned Uriah asks.

"I'm fine. Can you be a doll and fetch me that rag over there?" She pretends as if she's in pain.

Uriah turns and walks toward the freshly washed rag that Tris had pointed to. She quickly gets up and silently runs over and pulls a lever that she spent hours on to hook up the several buckets that currently hang above Uriah's head (she finds it funny how he didn't notice them before).

As the lever is pulled downwards, the bucket of tar is tipped. It lands on top of Uriah's head first before splattering everywhere else on his body. After the bucket fall, another follows, which consist of white feathers. But this isn't the last of them. Two pounds of corn flour falls and covers the mess that has already been made.

Although Uriah's face is covered with not only tar, but also flour and feathers, Tris can still make out the glare that he is giving her.

She bursts out laughing and isn't able to stop for a good five minutes. Eventually, Christina hears all of this commotion and looks at both of them wide-eyed. She too, joins Tris with her loud laughter.

"Oh my gosh, Tris!"

"Take-take a picture! Take a picture!" Tris tells her friends in between laughs.

"Alright, alright."

Tris diverts her attention back to Uriah, whom is still giving her a hard glare.

"Oh don't be a Debbie Downer. You have to admit, that was pretty funny." Uriah's glare gradually turns into a grin.

"Fine. You win this time, Prior, but next time, it's coming at you real good." Uriah smirks.

"Sure it will, hun. But in the meantime, smile for the camera." She quickly takes a snap of Uriah and the complete mess Tris made. "Oh this one is definitely going on Instagram, Twitter, Facebook, everything! Maybe if you're lucky, you'll even become a meme. You never know, Uri." Tris taunts on and on.

"I really hate you sometimes."

Tris smiles. "No, you totally love me."

"Unfortunately." He says under his breath.

 **A/N: Sincere apologies for this terribly long wait and for any other errors in this chapter. But can I just say, shower Four, is so hot and a major turn on. Tris as well, but when you but Theo and Shai in a shower together...oh man!**


	10. Valentine's One Shot

**A/N: What I really like about this story is that there is a five year gap in Tris and Tobias' relationship and I'm allowed to write whatever I want to fill in the gap. So here's a little Valentine's story because we all know Tobias and Tris aren't getting together** **anytime soon. Here's my gift to you. This is dedicated to all those single ladies/men out there. Enjoy!**

Valentine's Day.

2/14/07

(Eight years ago)

Tris' POV

I browse through my Netflix account looking for something to watch. Of course, Christina must be coming today. Valentine's Day and all. I could care less. I mean, I believe in love and all, it's just, why is there one specific day to show your significant other that you love them? Valentine's Day is just bull shit. You should be telling your partner that you love them all the time instead of buying all this crap on one day to express your love.

It doesn't matter anyways, my love life is...who am I kidding, I don't have a love life.

As I finally settle down to a TV show, Supernatural, one of the best things ever, I hear a knock on the door. Groaning, I drag myself to the door and look through the peephole.

"Four, hi." I say opening the door. "What are you doing here?"

He has this huge smile on his face. Okay, I take that back, I don't have a love life, but I can't deny the fact that I have an attraction towards Four.

"I should be asking you the same." He leans against the doorframe. "It's Valentine's Day. Shouldn't you be hanging out with your boyfriend?"

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"Girlfriend, then?" He looks a tad worried for a seconds.

"Nope, no girlfriend either."

"Okay, I wouldn't have judged. But good. Do you want to do something with me?"

"Like what?" He invites himself in, and sits on my couch. "Okay then." I breath out as he makes himself comfortable.

"How about you and I have a movie marathon?"

"I was already watching something."

"What?" It's as if he's staring into my soul. Gosh, he's so damn attractive.

"I was watching Supernatural." I tell him.

"Okay, good. I love that show!" Could he get any better?

Just then, an idea pops in my head. "Do you want to do a video with me?" I ask, hoping he'd agree.

"Video? For what?" He asks.

"Zeke didn't tell you? I'm a YouTuber." I say simply.

"Oh right! Oh in that case, I'd love to make a video with you. What are you planning on?"

"You'll see." I grab Four by the arm and drag him to my bedroom. I set up my camera equipment and then sit down on my bed. I pat the spot next to me and he sits down as well. I get up momentarily to turn on the camera.

"Okay. Hey guys, I'm here with my friend, Four. Yes, I know, it's a nickname. Don't ask." I smile and quickly glance at him. He's looking at me with this look on his face.

I snap out of my temporary trance and look back into the camera.

"So happy Valentine's Day! And for all of you single people out there, kudos for you. I find the holiday incredibly stupid."

Four interrupts her. "You don't like Valentine's Day?" I shake my head. "But it's the day of love."

"I know." I sigh. "But look at it this way. Let's say I loved you. Will I love you tomorrow? In a week? Why is it that there's one specific day that couples make a big deal to show their affection for one another? They should be showing that they love one another all the time instead of just one specific day. But it doesn't matter. I'm single, and I'm proud." I say. I look at Four and he looks in deep thought.

"Anyways," I say, "Four and I are going to do the friendship test, or game, whatever. Because who needs love when you have friends? Basically like, twenty question, but you ask me a question and I'm supposed to guess the answer. And same vise versa. Whoever wins gets this box of chocolate." I bend over a receive the candy that Christina gave me earlier this morning.

"I'm allergic."

"What?" I stop everything I'm doing.

Four laughs. "I'm kidding. Who's actually allergic to chocolate? If you are, I'm so sorry."

"Oh in that case, I hope you like Godiva. I only eat Godiva and See's Candy chocolate." I tell him.

"Huh. Why is that?" Tobias asks me.

"My dad works for the government and sometimes he would go to business trips. Every time he would come home, he would bring home loads of Godiva or See's candy chocolates. At one point, we had a whole cupboard of chocolate. Since then, I would only eat that brand of chocolate." I explains.

"Huh. I'll make a note of that." He smirks and looks at me. I suddenly become instantly wet. That smile though.

"Okay, let's start." I direct the attention elsewhere.

"Favorite movie." I read off my phone.

"Avengers." He says almost immediately.

"Aww...you know my favorite movie? That's cute. I feel like my fans know how obsessed I am with the Avengers. We can all conclude that Chris Evans and Scarlet Johansen are the most beautiful people on the Earth. Hence all the posters." I turn around and show all my posters hung up on my room."

"Aww. What about me? Aren't I beautiful?" Four pouts.

"Just the cutest." I get up close to him and pat his cheek. A toothy smile makes his way to his face.

"Okay, what's my favorite movie."

"Uhm, The Godfather?"

"No way!" He exclaims.

"Yay! I got it right?"

He nods and licks his lips. He needs to stop doing that!

"Pet peeve." I say.

"I think I remember you saying something about people and escalators."

"Oh my gosh. Don't get me started. People need to learn that you have to stay on the right side of the escalator. Like seriously. I always take the stairs, but when they're aren't any stairs I literally get so annoyed when they're just standing right in the middle of the escalator. Like I have places to be. Same with shopping carts. Like you're literally blocking the damn aisle with your stupid cart." I rant.

Four looks at me amused. "You're cute when your angry."

"You're cute in general." I blurt and then blush madly.

He grins madly. "Tris." He whispers and then leans close.

"Hm?"

"Can I kiss you?" I look up and stare into his deep blue eyes then slowly nod my head.

He slowly leans in and as cliché as it sounds, it feels like time stops. A million fireworks and deep magical feeling runs through my body. I feel an electrical current and all is forgotten. All I can feel is his soft, plump lips on mine and how delicious he tastes.

"Let's just skip the video." I say against his lips. I feel him nod his head.

I know I said Valentine's Day is really stupid, but maybe it's not so bad after all.

* * *

"I've liked you for a very long time." He tells me as we lie on the couch snuggled together.

"We've known each other for a month." I say.

"Time tends to stop when I'm with you." That was incredibly cheesy, but adorable nonetheless.

"You're adorable." I poke his nose.

"Not as adorable as you." I love the way he smiles. He gets a little twinkle that glistens in his eyes and little wrinkle to the side of his beautiful blue orbs. My mom always told me that a real smile is when you smile with your eyes too. Don't get me started on his perfect teeth.

"Did you have braces when you were younger?"

"Yeah." He smiles again. "Come one. I want to do something than just being lazy and laying on the couch."

He grabs my hand and helps pull me upwards. As I grab my phone to leave, the door swings open.

"Honey, I'm home!" A loud, high-pitched voice sings.

Christina spots Four standing next to me. "Oh why hell there, Four." She winks at him. "Looking fine as usual."

I playfully nudge Christina. "Paws off. He's mine. I saw him first." I feel Four laugh beside me. "We're leaving." I tell her.

"Where to?" Christina makes herself comfortable on the couch, but tabbing the large bag of potato chips on the way.

"I have no idea." I say.

"It's a surprise." Four says.

I groan and lean my head against him. "You should know something about me. I absolutely hate surprises."

"Well good."

"You're the worst." I say.

"But you love it."

"True."

I love how we get along so well. He's so easy to talk to and what's even better is the fact that he looks like a freaking Greek god.

"Are you part Greek?"

"I am as a matter a fact. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." I state plainly. That makes more sense.

He parks his car and hurried a over to open the door for me. What a gentleman.

He grasps my hand and I entwine ours together. He then pulls me close and I wrap an arm around his torso with my free hand. I nuzzle close to him and inhale his scent.

Together, we ask for a bit until we stop at a small lake. It's a half an hour till sunset. He walks me towards a small shed.

"Can we rent a small rowboat?" The man nods and takes out the boat. Four pays and he helps push the boat with the man. I carry the two paddles.

"Let me help you in." He offers me his arm and he helps me onto the boat.

The man, which I learned is named Jonathan helps push the boat in the water with Four. Four then jumps into the water.

"Having fun so far?" He asks.

"Yeah. This is so romantic. All you need is lanterns and then it will be just like Tangled.

"Yeah, about that..." He scratches the back of his neck.

"No way." I squeal.

"On Valentine's Day, couples are allowed to let lanterns out together, and here's the best view. When I was younger, my mother used to take me every year to see them." He tells me.

"That's amazing, Four. Thanks for bringing me." Together, we paddle around telling one another more about ourselves.

"Hey look." He points to behind me and I turn around. A small lit lantern floats in the air followed by several more.

"That's beautiful." I quickly take out my phone a snap a picture. I'm a photographer after all. Every beautiful moment deserves to be captured and remembered. I put my phone away and then look back at Four.

"My real name's Tobias." He says.

"Huh?"

"Tobias. I'd like it if you'd call me that. It will be our little secret." He says, his face coming close to mine.

Again, these fireworks return as he kisses me. He kisses me with passion and longing. There are no words to describe this feeling.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Tris?"

"Yes." I say with no hesitation. "I'd love to be your girlfriend, Tobias."

I've never seen a smile so wide on Tobias and seeing him like that makes my heart do a million flip.

"If being with you means I get to experience things like this all of the time, then I'm glad I got to spend Valentine's Day with you." I confess.

"Good, because I plan on making everyday special just for you."

"You're amazing." I say.

"I know."


	11. Nine

**A/N: I know. I've been incredibly lazy and I bet most of you know the 'writer's block' feeling. It's real great (not). My sincere apologies for this really long wait. All I can say is life got in the way, which is sort of a valid excuse. Anyways, enjoy. Excuse an errors, I did go over this chapter to fix anything, but sorry in advance if you catch a mistake(s).**

Nine

 _Four years ago..._

An eight-foot Balsam Fir towers over the little five-foot three Tris. Even going on her tippy-toes is completely useless due to the great heat difference. Tris holds a cardboard box to her side with at least fifty different ornaments in them. She hangs them one-by-one to the best of her ability.

"Can you at least help me?" She picks out a round ornament and chucks it at Tobias.

"I'm okay, I'm just enjoying my eggnog here." Tobias eyes her ass as she huffs and turn around.

"Stop staring at my ass." Tobias is bewildered at the fact that somehow Tris was able to know that he was staring at her tush.

"I'm not allowed to stare at my beautiful fiancé?" He questions.

"No, not unless you help." Tris turns around and places both hands on her hip glaring at Tobias.

"That's not fair." He calmly sets his mug down on the coffee table and approaches Tris. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her flush against him. "Do you want to know why?"

She doesn't say anything.

He attacks her neck which she immediately allows access to. "Because you're mine. And I can do whatever I please to you." He tucks his hand under the hem of her flannel shirt. He rubs circles on the soft flesh of her stomach. Tobias gently places kisses along her neck, her jaw line, and cheek.

"Mmm." She moans.

His hands lower to her bum and cups it, gently hoisting her upwards. She wraps her legs around his waist and pushes her hips so makes contact with his now hard on. Tobias plays with her bra and gently caresses her erect peaks through the fabric.

Tris sighs. "You like that, love?" Tris bites her lips but doesn't say anything. "Do you like it when I touch you like that, babe?" He asks again. Tris becomes jello under his touch and becomes extremely grateful that Tobias is currently holding her up. Tris doesn't trust herself to hold herself together, especially when he is touching her like this.

"Mhm." She hums.

"What? What was that?" Tobias loves it when he is able to push her buttons when it comes to, well, sexual activity.

"I like it when you touch me."

"Only like?"

"You're okay." She teases. "I've had better." Which is a lie and he knows it because they we each other's first.

He scoffs and playfully rolls his eyes. "In that case..." He lets her down on the ground.

"What, what?" She is so hot and ready for him and the fact that he just stopped doing _that_ , drives her insane.

"Since I'm only okay to you...I'll just stop then." He teases her.

"Please." She begs. Tris _begs_.

"Is _the_ Tris Prior _begging_ _me_ to touch her?" He runs the tip of his nose along her jaw. She pushes him off her earning a groan for Tobias. "Because usually it's the other way around." And then his voice drops half an octave. "I love it when you touch me."

Tris is unable to say anything because if she does, her words will deceive her.

Tobias takes this cue to continue talking. "I love it when you wrap your tiny hands on me." He takes both of her hands and place it on top of his crotch. "You feel that?" His whispers tickle the top of her ear. "That's all you."

Tris rubs him through the fabric. "Mm. I love you."

"I love you too. Come on, I can just hear our bedroom beckoning us to come." He smiles and pulls her towards their room.

Oh how she loves the Christmas season.

* * *

 _Present Day..._

"How is my little baby?" Tris coos at the little bundle of fur she holds in her arms.

The little cats purrs as she pets the little picks him up from the waist and places him in a little carrier. Theo meows constantly and licks his arm. She smiles at her little bundle of joy. After, she brings her luggage and carry on bag with her and places it in Christina's trunk. She grabs Theo by the carrier and puts him in the back seats.

"Ready?" Christina asks.

"Mhm." Tris plops down onto the the passenger seat. "Ugh, I really don't want to spend five hours on an airplane to go from here to San Francisco. I have literally no patience for this." Tris whines.

"Oh boo hoo. But seriously Tris? All you have been talking about is how you can't wait to see your brother and niece. And now? I don't even know what to make of you." Christina teases her friend.

"Oh shut up." She says and smacks Christina on the arm. Christina just smiles and rolls her eyes. "Keep your eyes on the damn road, Chris."

Christina just continues to smile and shake her head.

The two girls and cat managed to find a parking spot at the airport parking garage. Christina helps assist Tris by carrying the small carry on Tris brought with her while Tris rolls her luggage with one hand and carries Theo with the other. Tris hears the constant scratching noise of Theo and he continues to poke his carriage. Tris smiles. Now that she has a cat, all is well. Everything but Tobias, in the least. Her mind would sometimes, but not seldom drift off to her ex. Every time her mind does wander, she can't get rid of this strange feeling. She just wants him out of the whole picture and to not bother her ever again. She wants peace, and now that she has seen him several times the past few months, she doesn't think she will be receiving that peace anytime soon.

That gut feeling she she constantly receives is right though. She will not be receiving any peace anytime soon.

* * *

"And then I was like, we should go back to my place." Zeke continues to blab on about his recent date with Shauna. After Tobias told Zeke that Shauna had the hots for him, Zeke decided that he should ask her out. It totally paid off because Zeke got to know Shauna better and he ended up really liking her. Shauna is an extremely intelligible and nice girl.

"Mhm. Yeah." Tobias says unconsciously because he isn't actually listening to what Zeke is saying.

"We had amazing sex." Zeke says to see if his friend is actually listening.

"Cool." Tobias nods.

"It was the best orgasm I ever had. It was the real deal you know, Shauna may look real nice, but she's a really dirty talker." Zeke says smiling as his friend continues to nod at what he says. "Don't get me started on her breasts."

"Mhm. Cool."

"Dude what are you even thinking about?" Zeke questions.

"Yeah, that's amazing, dude."

"Tobias!" Zeke smacks Tobias at the back of the head finally earning his attention. "Were you even listening? Actually don't answer that, I already know. What were you thinking about?"

For the past few minutes, Tobias had been fantasizing what it would be like to have Tris in his arms once again. He wonders for a moment that if he hadn't screwed his life up, if he and Tris would still be married? Kids even?

"Oh it's nothing, don't worry about it." Tobias dismisses his friend.

"Look, if you like Shauna then I will back off. You technically had her first, just say the word and I'll let her down." Tobias wonders why Zeke can be such a good friend sometimes.

"No, I don't like her the way you do. I'm just," He runs his hand through his hair and sighs loudly, "I'm just very conflicted right now."

"I see who you're talking about. But seriously man, you need to give yourself a break. You never see her anyways, and I'm pretty sure Tris hates your guts. So, might as well just let her go." Zeke says.

"But I-"

Zeke cuts him off, "you need a break. I don't want you thinking about her, just focused on what's in front of you and not what's behind you. Maybe it wasn't ever meant to be."

"I don't-"

"Just try, okay?"

"Okay, I'll try to take a break from thinking about her."

Tobias tries to distract himself with his work. He is currently trying to design a new application for Google. Zeke makes himself comfortable on Tobias' couch while Tobias works in his room. He sits on his bed with the blanket laid across his lap. His laptop sits on his lap while several papers are sprawled across the bed. Tobias' reading glasses constantly slip off his nose as he types away on his computer.

"What'cha workin' on, Tobi?"

"First off, don't call me that. Second, I'm working on some application for Google. They recently hired me to make a security application for companies."

"I thought you worked for Facebook." Zeke says and he bites his nails.

"I do, but I'm helping a friend with a favor I owe him. And plus, my boss at Facebook knows about this. They've helped Google several times before, so no hard feelings." He explains.

Although Tobias tries to work on his project, it becomes extremely difficult to focus. He ends up forgetting about his work and ends up surfing the internet. Somehow, he gets to YouTube and searches for Tris' username.

Tobias scrolls down to the old, _old_ videos and sees Tris and him in most of them. What makes him smile is that she never deleted the videos even after what he did to her.

 ** _Best Friend Challenge._**

He reads.

 _"_ _What are you doing?" The video starts off with Tris staring at Tobias as he fixes his hair._

 _"_ _I'm fixing my hair before we start, babe."_

 _"_ _That's awkward because the camera has been rolling for like a minute already." Tris smiles at Tobias._

 _"_ _Really?"_ Tobias smiles at the video. He usually wasn't the type to be watching videos of himself, but this is the only way he is able to see Tris, and the fact that he gets to watch them together makes it even better.

 _"_ _Yeah. Anyways, hello people of the Internet. It's Tris here with my boyfriend, Four. Say hi." Tobias waves at the camera. "So Four and I have been dating for like what, six months?" Tris asks._

 _"_ _Relatively."_

 _"_ _Yeah, so we are going to see how well we know one another. I saw this on Buzzfeed and decided to do the same. I got Chris to write a whole bunch of questions and I have them in my phone. We each have a drawing pad and we are going to be asked a series of question. We are answering for each other to see how well we know one another. Okay?"_

 _"_ _Kay."_

 _"_ _Okay, cool. Number one," Tris reads off her phone. "What word does Four use a lot? Oh we're not answering for each other? Okay. Whatever. But I know this." Tris sticks her younger out as she scribbles a word down._

"She looks so adorable like that." Tobias says aloud as he stares at the screen in front of him.

 _"_ _You look so adorable."_ It's as if he just read his own mind from seven years ago.

 _"_ _One, two, three."_ _They two of them reveal the sheet of cardstock paper._

 _Tris laughs aloud as she praises herself for getting the answer correct. Tobias peaks at her answer and smiles. "Yeah, I do indeed use that word way too much. You know me so well, baby."_

 _"_ _That was the only question so far." Tris says. "Okay, next. What is Four's biggest pet peeve?" Tris writes something down out and Tobias does the same. Tobias peaks over Tris' shoulder. "What are you doing?"_

 _There's a goofy grin on his face._ Just watching him and Tris from over seven years ago makes him happy.

 _"_ _One, two, three, reveal." Tobias says after they both finish writing._

 _"_ _I don't even know if this is correct or not." Tobias shows her his answer. "Okay, yeah it is."_

 _His card says, 'Impatient' while Tris' says, 'Taking things an obscene amount of time.'_

 _"_ _Oh ok. That's basically the same thing." She says. "Next, what is my favorite emoji?"_

 _"_ _What's an emoji?" Tobias asks._

 _"_ _You don't know what an emoji is?" Tris places her hand on his arm. "Have you been living under a rock your whole life? Even my parents know what an emoji is. They use it in almost all their texts, they don't use it correctly, but they still know what it is." She says. "You know what, next question", and she reads off her phone. "What is-_

"What are you doing?" Zeke bursts into his room and Tobias slams his laptop shut. "Oh gosh. You're not watching porn are you?"

"What? No! _No_!"

"Then what are you doing then?" Zeke smirks and cocks an eyebrow at his friend.

"Nothing. I'm just working." Tobias asks as nothing is happening.

"So you wouldn't mind if I just took a peek at what you are doing?"

"Uh..." He kicks his laptop under his bed and silently thanks that there is a case over it. "Whoops, sorry can't."

Zeke just rolls his eyes and bends down to pick up his laptop. He grunts as he reaches for the laptop which is far underneath Tobias' bed. Zeke opens the screen of his laptop and starts to smile.

"Getting over her, my ass. Tobias, this is so pathetic, it's kind of funny." And then he starts laughing.

Zeke watches in amusement as his best friend turns a really dark shade of red.

"Shut up." Tobias mutters.

"Come on big boy. We're going to do something fun because obviously you suck at doing anything that will distract you from her."

* * *

"Well if it isn't Beatrice Prior." The four and a half hour trip from Chicago to San Franciso really wore her out.

"What the hell is on your shirt?" Tris asks Caleb and he looks downwards at his shirt.

"I think it's apple sauce? No, carrots. I don't know." He lifts his shirt and takes a whiff of it.

"Ah that's gross." She puckers her lips as if she tasted something sour.

"That's definitely puke." He makes a disgusted face and then grins at her. "Where's my hug?"

Tris shake her head, laughing and lifts her arms up for an embrace. "I missed you big bro? How's Ari? Is she sick or something? Is that why she's puking all over you now?"

"She's fine. And the puke, I think that's Susan's. Morning sickness and all."

"Big bro, you're disgusting. You should have at least changed your shirt before you picked me up. But whatever. Now help me with my bags. I'm too tired." Tris says with an exasperated sigh. She carries Theo's little cage with her left hand and rolls her suitcase with the other.

"No, I think you're just lazy."

"That's very correct."

Caleb helps her with her carry on luggage as she takes the other one. "Thanks."

"No problem, sis." They walk down to his car that is parked in the SFO parking lot. He puts the two luggage into the trunk of his car and she hands him her personal bag. They soon get into the car and drive off towards his house. The takes Theo and places him on her lap.

"Is Mom and Dad at your house yet?" Tris asks as Caleb stares off onto the road.

"No, they're coming tomorrow."

"Ah okay."

After the fifteen minute drive to his house, Caleb pulls up and parks the car in his garage. He helps Tris grab her belongings and the two of them walk into his house.

"Auntie Twis! Twis! You here! You here! I miss you, Auntie Twis!" A small little two year old practically tackles the five foot three adult onto the floor.

"Oof!" Tris lands on her butt. "Hey, Caleb? Do you see Ari around? I don't see her anywhere." Tris pretends to not notice the little blond girl and looks around the home in search for her.

"I here! I here! Look Auntie Twis. I here!" The blonde two year old shouts as she jumps up and down.

"Do you hear anything, big bro?"

"Nope. Nothing. I don't hear anything."

"Daddy!" The little girl squeals loudly. "It's me, Ari! Look!" the girl runs up to her dad and pulls his arm.

"Oh there you are. I didn't see you there, baby girl." Caleb teases.

"Look! Auntie Twis is here." The small blond stumbles with her words due to the fact that she still cannot pronounce many letters like 'r'.

Tris gets up and brushes herself. "Your girl is strong. She _literally_ tackled me into the floor."

Caleb sweeps the girl off her feet and puts her over his shoulders. The small blond giggles loudly. "Take me to mommy, daddy!" The girl points in the direction of where Susan is currently sitting.

"Okay big girl, let's go."

Tris follows the two into their living room where Susan sits.

"Hey Susan. Caleb told me you've been puking all over him lately. How's the baby been?"

Both Caleb and Susan turn to me simultaneously and say, "it's a boy!"

"WHAT?! That's great! I'm so happy for you guys." I go to embrace Susan and Ari jumps out of Caleb's arms and follows.

"Mommy and Daddy say that you don't have a boyfwiend. Is that true? I want to have a little cousin. Mommy says that you have a cat? Can I see it? Can I see it?" She jumps up and down at the idea of seeing an animal.

"Sure honey, let me go get him." Tris goes to the kitchen where Theo is in his cage. Theo purrs and snuggles against Tris' hand as she meticulously picks her up.

"It's so cute!" Arianna squeals loudly as she tries to pick up the little kitten. "Can I pet it? Can I pet it? What's it's name? It's so cute? How old is it? Do you sleep with it? Is it heavy? How many times do you-"

"Calm down, tiger." Caleb laughs. "You're overwhelming your Aunt."

I smile, "It's fine. But to answer your question, his name is Theo, he's two months old. Uhm...," she thinks for a second. "Yes, I sleep with him at night, but only if he feels like it. Because you know, cats aren't really the cuddlers. He's really light too." I answer a majority of her questions.

"Ah coolie! Can I carry him?" She continues to jump up and down.

"Why don't we eat dinner first, and if you finish everything then I'll let you play with Theo, deal?" Tris purposes.

"Oh-tay!" Arianna exclaims. "Daddy, let's eat dinner. Hurry!" Tris finds it funny that a little two-foot nine girl that can barely walk attempt on pulling her dad towards the kitchen.

"Oof, okay." Caleb goes to the kitchen with his daughter trailing right by his side. He put on oven mitts and pulls out the two trays of pizza he and Susan made earlier. He rests them on the counter top and begins to cut the pizza into pieces.

"Hurry up, Daddy!"

Caleb puts his hands up in the air and sighs. "The things I do for my girl." Tris just laughs.

"You're even whipped by your own daughter, big bro."

"Oh shut up, Tris."

"Hey, watch your mouth you don't want Ari saying-"

"Shut up, Daddy!" Tris repeats what her dad had just said.

Caleb puts his hand to his forehead and sighs. "Oh fuck, what did I just do?"

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Shut up!" Ari jumps up as she repeats over and over the words of her father.

Tris starts laughing uncontrollably. "Oh my gosh, Caleb, what did you just do?"

"Mommy! Daddy just taught me new words! Are you proud of me?" Ari starts running around the house squeal. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" She sings.

Tris just laughs and puts her hand on her brother's shoulder. "Well. I wish you luck. So...you know, good luck and have fun dealing with you daughter. So yeah." She leaves and grabs a slice of pizza.

Unfortunately, the pizza was still way to hot as she bites it the piece. "Oh shit. That's hot." She hisses.

Ari comes running in. "Daddy, what does shit mean?"

Caleb's head immediately snaps toward Tris and he glares at her. "You have no idea how much I hate you right now. And don't get me started on what Susan is going to do to me? She's going to fucki- freaking kill me, but skin me alive before she does so. Gosh, it's so hard to not swear. No wonder why mom always scolded us when we did."

"Well, if you want me to make you feel better, Mom's probably going to kill you if she hears her precious granddaughter swearing constantly."

Caleb scoffs. "Well that's obviously makes me feel much better, you know."

After a mini argument between the two siblings, more like bickering, they small family finally settles down and eat dinner.

"Oh I'm starved." Being pregnant makes Susan hungry 24/7 and as well as having to pee every two minutes. "Wait until you're pregnant, Bea. Not fun. At all. So anyways, have you met anyone special lately?"

"No. Well, I don't know. I'm so conflicted you know. I've been constantly running into Four lately, and I don't really know what to do. And I'm still trying to get over Robert, and I just don't know."

"Four?" Caleb stresses. "The cheating bastard, Four?"

"Is there anyone else you know that has a number as a name?"

"Id he ever bothers you, then let me know. I'll give him a piece of my mind."

"I appreciate it, but no offense Cal, you're sort of scrawny."

Caleb rolls his eyes. "Whatever. I'm just trying to help."

"I know you are, and I seriously appreciate it."

They four of them eat in a comfortable silence for awhile until Arianna decides to break the silence. She manages to finish eating her dinner, however, there is tomato sauce all over her face and mouth.

"Tris! Can I hold Theo now?"

"Sure. Come on, let's go." Tris offers her arms and Ari jumps into her and wraps her arms around Tris' neck for support.

"Auntie Twis, what does chweating bastard mean?" _Oh gosh._

"Why don't you ask your father, honey."

* * *

"Don't tell me you have never been mini golfing before." Zeke tells his friend.

"Once, but that was with Tris."

 _"_ _You literally suck at this, you know. Here, let me help you." Tris wraps her arm around Tobias and places her hands over Tobias'. She fixes his grip on the gold club. Tobias could feel his breathing suddenly increase._

 _"_ _What are you doing?" His crotch suddenly throbs. Tris' tiny fingers brush across his lower abdomen creating goosebumps across his arms._

 _"_ _I'm helping you." He can feel her breathing against his upper back._

 _"_ _That's not really helping, babe." Tris feels a light thump besides her as he let's go of the gold club. Tris hears Tobias growl and he roughly spins her around. "You. Are. Unbelievable, Tris." He pins her to the nearest wall and kisses her roughly._

 _"_ _Did I help you?" She smiles into the kiss._

 _"_ _No, you're unbelievable and I love you."_

 _"_ _Yeah, yeah. Less talking and more kissing, big boy." He fists his t-shirt and brings him even closer. "I love you too, though. I hope you know that."_

 _Tobias smiles even wider._

"Tobias! Tobias! Dude, you in there? Hello?" Tobias snaps out of his gaze.

"What?"

"What were you thinking about, bud?"

"Nothing."

"You're a terrible liar. I hope you control your little buddy there. He seems...I don't even know. You know the whole point of this was to not think about Tris, and obviously that's not working out."

Zeke points down towards his little boner that Tobias seems to have.

Tobias bangs his head against the window in order to hide the deep blush that is slowly appearing on his face. It's like a terrible habit. He can't stop thinking about her. For the first year, it was absolutely miserable. He would constantly thinking about her; during work, in the shower, in his dream. It was a complete nightmare.

"Come on big boy. Let's go." He pulls up into a small parking lot. They see Shauna at the front and Zeke greets her with a kiss.

"Oh you forgot to mention the fact that I was going to be a third wheel."

"Oh, sorry?"

"Oh shove it up your ass." Tobias lightly pushes Zeke.

They get the materials for the game and pay for the entry ticket. The three of the play through the courses despite the fact that Tobias literally sucks at the games. As he's about the hit the golf ball, he briefly closes his eyes. He can still feel Tris' arms wrapped around his body. He lightly hit the ball and makes a whole in one.

"Damn Four. That was pretty good after everything you've done."

"Thanks."

Tobias smiles and suddenly becomes serious. He decides that he can't just sit here any longer. He needs to do something. All of these feelings, everything he's been through, he decides that he has to act somehow. He needs to get back Tris. He needs to apologize, he needs to make things right. He needs to do this, and so it's decided.

He's going to win back Tris and he won't stop until he does.

 **A/N: Comment what you want happening on the next chapters...or ask any questions, or comment any suggestions, idk, I am open to anything. We all know that youtube video was based on Shai's and Theo's buzzfeed best friend challenge (btw).**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **Katrina**


	12. Ten

**A/N: I hope you guys appreciate this chapter. Over 7,000 words my ass. But it was completely worth it because I enjoyed writing this and I know you will to (I hope). This is a special chapter and every ten chapters I am planning on writing one similar to this. Enjoy!**

 **(This chapter was** _ **so**_ **long, I tried to edit almost everything, so spare me if an error or two happened to slip its way through)**

 **I also want to thank all of my lovely readers and followers. I appreciate each and all of you. I also will definitely put your thoughts into consideration to those who helped me come up with ideas for this story. I love you, and thank you all so much!**

Chapter Ten

This story is rated M/MA for sexual language/content. Spare me.

 _Eight years ago..._

Her golden hair frames her face as she sits crossed legged in the corner of the library. She looks downwards in the direction of her lap due to a book lying on top of her legs.

Her brother, Caleb, suggested on reading some teen romance novel that he said was actually really good. _Curse John Green and his talented writing abilities_.

"The Fault in Our Stars, really? Isn't that some dumb book about two people getting together?"

"Well excuse me, mister. If you're trying to impress a girl, never, and I mean _never_ insult their choice of books. You will literally get _bitch_ _rage_ from them. You're lucky I'm nice otherwise I would have attacked you for insulting my taste in books." Tris' glasses start to slide down her face and she presses it back up onto the bridge of her nose.

Tobias puts his hands up in surrender. "Oh I'm sorry."

"That sounded extremely sarcastic, honey." His smile widens when she calls him _'honey'_.

"It was." He states plainly.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again." Tris says and scoots over a little offering him to sit besides her. It's true. A week prior, she had met Tobias in the same library. After their first encounter, he had started coming more often to his school's library. He has discovered that she comes to the library on certain days of the week. Although Tobias tells himself that he doesn't stalk her, he so did (and maybe still does).

"Well, it was either visiting a beautiful girl at the school library or going to some frat party." He smirks.

"Oh where is she? I don't see her." Tris teases.

"You don't? Maybe you can help me out. She has blond hair, blue eyes, around five three maybe? And she happens to have the name of Tris. Any clue?" Tobias rests his face in the palm of his hands.

"Sorry, bud. But I don't know any girl named Tris."

"What a bummer. I guess I'll be off then. I gotta look for her ya' know?"

She pushes him lightly. "You're such a tease."

"Come on, let's go somewhere." He stands up and offers her a hand.

"What? Why? Where are we going?" Tris takes off her reading glasses and puts them back into her case. She shuts her book and puts it in her bag.

"Do you trust me?" Tris looks at them way he is positioned. With a hand offered out towards her and him bending forward.

"Are you intentionally quoting Aladdin? Or is this just a coincidence?"

"What's Aladdin?"

"You did not just say that! How could you not know what Aladdin is?"

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Jeez Tris. I can't even joke around you without you getting all serious and crap. Come on," he pulls her into a standing position. "How do you feel about ice cream?"

* * *

 _Seven years ago..._

"What are you doing, babe?" Tris is facing towards the television standing on top of a mat as she does the downward dog position. Quiet music is heard throughout the room as she continues to follow the yoga video.

"I'm doing yoga." She answers. Tobias has a front view of her butt, not that he minded or anything.

"Okay, continue on." He licks his lips as she continues to bend down in many compromising positions. Her yoga pants do her well. Her black pants hugs her ass in the perfect way really emphasizing her curves. Her white t-shirt hug her breasts and dip the perfect amount to expose the top part of her tits.

"Don't go drooling all over my carpet, you perv." She says with her back towards him.

"What? I can't help it. I'm a man with needs and it doesn't help with the fact that my beautiful girlfriend's ass is in front of my face."

Tris turns around and places her hands on her hips. "Fine Mr. I'm-so-horny, how would you like it if I banned sex for...two weeks? Maybe it will teach _your needs_ to not mess with me."

Tobias stands abruptly. "That is not fair. What did I do to deserve this?"

Tris takes two steps until she is directly in front of him. "Fine." She says, her yoga workout long forgotten. "Show me what I'd be missing if I take sex away from you." She challenges.

Tobias lets out a very sexy growl. He rests his hands on the curve of her hip and presses her flush against him. Tobias first attacks her neck sucking hard as his hands start to wander all around her body.

Tris throws her head back and moans, loudly.

"You like it when I kiss you like that?" His voice turns an octave deeper. "Do you want me to touch you?"

"Mhm." She sighs.

"I can't hear you." He nibbles on her ears and growls. _Oh how sexy he sounds when he does that_... "Say my name. I want to hear you say my name. Tell me who is making you feel this good."

"Tobias. Mm..yes." It surprises him that he can get even harder than he is right now.

Tobias feels Tris' hands inch downwards. She plays with them hem of his shirt before lifting it over his head and throwing it somewhere across the room. His hands lower slightly and unbutton the button of her jeans.

Tris bites her bottom lip as she watches him lower to his knees and pull down the article of clothing with him. His eyes remains on hers as he does so. Soon, her top is thrown somewhere and they are both laying on the couch. Articles of clothing is thrown throughout the apartment complex.

Tobias removes her panties with his teeth and bundle them up. He makes a mental note of where he throws it so he can retrieve it later.

Soon, their bodies are pressed flush together once again as they move in rhythm.

"Oh my god, Tobias. Yessssss. You do me so well. Yes, baby. Keep going. Ohmygod. Ohmygod. Ohmygod. Yessss." He loves how loud she can be sometimes.

"Oh gosh, yes, babe. You feel so good around me." He continues this rhythm for a while. "I'm coming." He hisses as she scratches his back.

"Hey-yo! Guess who brought drinks? Oh fuck! My eyes! Oh my gosh. My fucking eyes!"

Tris lets out a high pitched scream as she pulls out of Tobias. She pushes Tobias off her and he lands with a loud thump onto the carpet floor. Tris sits up abruptly before covering her exposed breasts.

"Nice rack, Tris!" Moments after, her best friend, Christina shouts as she looks at the couple that is completely fluttered.

"Fuck!" Tris suddenly glares at Tobias. "How did you forget to lock the damn door, Four?"

 _Hey that rhymes. Gosh, Tobias, now is not the time_. He thinks to himself as he suddenly realizes that his girlfriend has been glaring at him for a while.

"I forgot! Shit, I'm sorry."

Her eyes narrow into slits and he feels her lean downwards towards him. He tries to ignore the fact that his girlfriend's bare breasts are right in front of his face.

"So...are we not going to watch the playoffs anymore?" Uriah breaks the uncomfortable tension that sits throughout the room.

Tobias scurrages for his boxer briefs. Luckily, he finds them thrown at the end of the couch. He throws them on and runs towards her bedroom. He goes to take a cold shower and to relieve himself mostly because he was so close to a release and never got the chance for it. Tris on the other hand is extremely lucky. She covers herself and watches as Christina lifts up her bra that was thrown somehow near the front door. Christina lifts her eyebrow and gives Tris an amused look.

"Shut up."

"I didn't even say anything though."

"Yeah, just shut up." She finds a blanket laying on another couch and retrieves it before throwing it over her body. She runs towards her room and decides on the last minute that she's going to join Tobias in the shower.

"You need help with that?" Tobias looks like a deer caught in headlights.

"Fuck." He hisses. Despite all the embarrassment that had just occurred, they are able to finish what they had started.

The two of them come out of the shower freshly cleaned and notice that, one, Zeke had arrived, and two, that all three of them (Christina, Uriah, and Zeke) are sitting on the floor.

"Why are you guys sitting on the floor?" Tobias reads Tris' mind.

"You seriously think we are going to sit on the couch after catching you two all over it?" The duo both turn a shade of red.

"Fair enough." Tris says after a while.

* * *

 _Six years ago..._

Tobias was always a jealous bastard. He was a possessive son of a bitch, yet never realized it. At times, Tris would be talking to some associate and he would find his blood suddenly boiling. It was truly a difficult job being Tris' boyfriend sometimes. She was a beauty. Although she wasn't the tallest girl or the one with the most curves, she was one of the prettiests.

Tris had nice long legs. Her physical body was petite, yet stunning at the same time. But her best quality was her witty personality. She was sarcastic most of the time and had very little patience for some people. She was selfish, but still put people before her. Insensitive, but caring. She could be completely illogical at times, but she was incredibly intelligent.

So, as Tobias watches in the corner as Tris laughs at some joke this guy makes, he could feel the blood rushing up his cheeks and ears. Being Zeke's best friend, he was practically forced into trusting Uriah. However, Tobias never missed the way her friend's eyes would sometimes linger a second too longer on his girl, or the way he would hug her tight after leaving for a video shoot. Tobias never missed any of this. He noticed it all.

Everything.

"So, whatcha' thinking about?" Tris sits besides Tobias on the couch and nudges him with her elbow after Uriah leaves.

"Nothing." He says with clenched teeth.

"You're lying." She states plainly.

"What's up with you and Uriah?" He says after a few seconds for silence.

"What? Why would you ask that?" Tris turns around even though she knows that he is gone. "Look, Tobias, I don't know what delusions you are running on, but Uriah and I are just friends. We have been friends for like how long? Seven? Eight years? Sure we dated for like a year, but-"

"You guys dated?" His voice suddenly deepens. "And you never thought of telling me this? Since when? What the fuck?"

"I never told you because I didn't think it was important. Yeah we dated, so? It's not that big of a deal." Tobias scoffs when she says that. "Oh what? Are we going to start fighting now because you're being such a jealous prick?" Tris rolls her eyes.

"I'm not jealous." Tris lets out a laugh.

"Okay, so you wouldn't mind if I just left to hang out with a whole bunch of _guy_ friends from work."

"That's fine." He lies.

"Fine!"

Tobias sighs and runs his hands through his hair. If Tris wasn't so furious right now, she would think that, that was incredibly sexy.

"You know what? I'm just going to call them right now." Just to piss Tobias off, Tris sends a mass text to a few co-workers from work asking if they'd like to go out for drinks. She texts Christina as well just so it isn't just her and like three other guys.

Tobias watches Tris as she goes to their room.

Tris angrily changes out of her clothes and puts on a pair of dark purple pants and a black top.

 _How dare he question my relationship with Uriah._

"Where are you going?"

"Out." Although she is still pissed off at Tobias, she grabs one of his sweatshirts because she can't stand being without him somehow.

"With whom?"

"My guy friends from work, because you know, I'm allowed to have friends that are well, guys."

Tobias groans in frustration. "You are so stubborn, aren't you?" Tris grabs the nearest thing, which is a throw pillow and chucks it at him.

"Fuck you."

* * *

"Does he know that you're the one who broke up with Uriah?" Christina hands Tris shots. She downs them quickly before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"No, but only because I never told him about Uriah. I didn't think it was important, you know? Uriah and I are strictly just friends, nothing more, nothing less. That's why I didn't think of telling him because we'd never be nothing more. It was just some high school romance, and plus, he's way over me as I am with him." Tris answers in her buzzed state.

"I mean, Four has the right to be jealous. When you aren't spending time with him, you are with Uriah. If I were him, I'd be curious. You can't get mad at him for that. He just cares about your relationship with him."

"Ugh." Tris bangs her head against the bar table. "I'm a fucking idiot. I need more shots." Tris signals for the bartender to get her more drinks.

"You're a hot mess."

"Ugh, mark my words, Christina. Don't ever get married or get a dumb boyfriend."

"I'll tell Will that." Christina continues to drink her sprite. Someone is going to have to go home not drunk, and today, Christina decided that it's going to her.

"I fucking hate this. I love Four and all, but I hate it when we argue about something stupid." Christina suddenly gets a brilliant idea. Technically it's not taking advantage of her friend if she is voluntary speaking her mind. Right?

"So Tris, how is your sex life? Spill all the deets and leave no behind." Usually Christina wouldn't ask her when she's sober. Tris isn't afraid to speak her mind, but when it comes to sex, a simple word as 'boobs' can make Tris blush like no tomorrow.

"Okay." Tris puts down he Jack and Coke and rests her chin on her hands. "What do you want to know?" A huge grin suddenly appears on her face. Tris is speaks freely of her "closed door" life unless she is really buzzed or drunk.

"Is he big? Is he really good?"

"He's the best. Well, he's the only one I've ever slept with, but he's _soooooooo_ good."

"How big is he?"

Tris takes both her hands and show Chris the approximate length of Tobias' package.

"Holy damn, girl! You must be getting it good!"

"Mhmm...Four has such an amazing stamina. He could go on for hours. One time, we came home from a party. I teased him throughout. It was like some wedding or some shit for one of his cousins. I kept playing with him through his pants during the reception the whole entire time. I worked him up so hard, we stayed up the whole entire night. It was amaze-balls!" Tris sings. "No pun intended."

"I should get you drunk more often. You never say amazeballs." It true, Tris claims it's something the try-to-be 'hipsters' say whatever that means.

"And then one time, he almost fingered me during some important dinner with his bosses. It was so hot. His boss, Amar...I can't even remember his last name. Ha!" Tris starts to giggle. "Yeah, Amar whatever-his-last-name-is asked me if I was okay. He thought I was sick or whatever! Gosh, Four treats me soooo well. I'm tired. Maybe when you drop me off home, he and I can do it on the kitchen counter." Tris smiles at the thought of that. Christina bursts out laughing.

"Speaking of going home, I should probably drop you home." Tris raises her hands as if she's a baby and wants to be carried. "Uhm okay. Ouch, up you go. Ow, fuck." Christina struggles as she carries her, surprisingly heavy friend to the car. She practically dumps onto the passenger seat. "Buckle up, hun."

"Okayyy..."

Christina walks Tris to the front door of her apartment complex and Tris hand her the keys. "I'll see you tomorrow, Tris."

"Bye sweetie. You are just the most adorable thing." Tris taps Christina on the nose. "Boop. You like it when I do that, _babe_?" Tris pokes Christina on the nose again.

"Oh lord. Is that what you should like when you're having sex? Don't answer that. I'll just...let Four to deal with..." Christina gestures to Tris, "That." She shuts the door behind her.

"Tobi!" Tris exclaims when she sees her boyfriend sitting on the couch with his face buried in his hands. And then comes the giggling.

"How are you baby? I missed you!" She giggles loudly as she walks towards Tobias. " _Woahhhh_." She says tripping over her own feet, the alcohol now taking full effect.

"What happened to you?" He furrows his eyebrows and sets his mouth in a line.

"I went drinking with a couple of friends." She states as if it's the most obvious thing in the word. Which pretty much is.

He scoffs. "Yeah, I can see."

Suddenly, she remembers what got her in the situation of getting drunk in the first place. She turns from happy and giddy to sad in a split second.

Unexpectedly, she runs into his arms and starts to cry silently. Tobias doesn't notice until he hears her sniff and his shirt starts to feel wet.

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't cry. What's wrong?" His heart breaks into to just at the mere thought of her crying.

"Do you still love me?"

"What? Why would you think otherwise?"

"Because you yelled at me earlier. I don't like it when we fight. I love you, not Uriah. I love you." She repeats over and over again.

Suddenly a wave of guilt floods Tobias. "Ugh. Fuck, I- Look, I'm sorry I doubted you. Why am I even telling you this when you're drunk? I don't know. But, love, hey, hey, look at me." Tobias grabs her chin and forces her to look at him in the eyes. "I love you too. Nobody else. It's just going to you and me, okay? You and me, forever, I promise." Tris wraps her arms around Tobias even harder.

"Can you promise me that? Please don't ever leave me, okay? I love you too much, and I don't," she sniffs, "I don't know what I'd ever do without you."

"Tris, love, I promise. I'm never ever going to leave you."

"I love you."

"I love you more, love, I love you so much." He repeats to her against her ear.

* * *

 **[I apologize to those of you who are German. I used Google Translate for this.]**

 _Five years ago..._

Tris' smirk grows wider as the paper ball lands perfectly into the trash can. Her opponent, Volker Koch, rolls his eyes and throws the next paper ball which also lands into the trash bin.

Tris goes again and makes the next ball.

"Verdammt! _(damn)._ " He curses in German.

"How do you like me now?"

"Miss Prior, what are you doing?" Tris abruptly sits up on her office chair and looks politely at her boss.

"Volker and I are playing basketball...well sort of. Would you like to join us?" Her boss, Edgar Gustin, luckily adores Tris. He practically worships her and favors her over the rest of his employees. What's not to like about Tris?

"As tempting as that sounds, I'm going to pass. Now, Koch, I'd appreciate it if you stopped distracting the lovely Miss Prior. She has a lot of work to do?"

"Me?" Volker points to himself. " _I'm_ the one distracting Tris?" He asks with his thick German accent. "She was the one who suggesting playing that game." He points in accusation.

"Well, Miss Prior is my star employee and I-"

"Edgar, stop toying with the poor guy. Volker, here in America, we like to joke around." She says to him as if she were talking to a three year old.

"Sie können manchmal so eine Schlampe sein. _(You can be such a bitch sometimes.)_ "

"Volker, you do know I'm half German, so I understand what you are saying. Hell, my boyfriend is part German as well."

"I thought you were French."

"That too."

There's a light knock on the door and the three of them turn around to see Tris' boyfriend standing there with a silly grin on his face.

"Four!" Tris squeals and jumps into her boyfriend's arms.

"Oh," Volker scowls. "Es ist der Junge mit dem dummen Nummer als Name. _(It's the boy with the stupid number as a name.)_ "

"Es ist nicht dumm! _(It's not stupid.)_ " Tobias replies in German.

"Oh you weren't lying when you said your boy toy was German." Volker says.

"Ugh, Volker, you need to get a life instead of criticizing my relationship with Four."

Volker puts his hands in the air and smiles. "When your boss, Edgar, gives all the work to his favorite worker, then you practically have nothing better to do than sit here and criticize other people. Anyways, I have to go to dinner with some girl." He says and removes his jacket that is hanging from his chair. "Please shoot me with a handgun."

"Ey! I thought you have a boyfriend." Tris says with a teasing smile.

"I do. I'm having dinner with my mother. I fucking hate that crazy lady. Every time I visit her, she goes on and on about gossip from her knitting club." Volker says with a look on his face.

"Oh, well have fun! If it makes you feel better my mom is part of a Downton Abbey club where she and a whole bunch of other women discuss the latest episodes.." Tris tells her friend.

"Oh, that's bad. But, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Edgar." He tells his boss with distaste.

"Don't mind him, Edgar. I bet you he's secretly in love with you. I'll be off too. I got a hot date with this bad boy." Tris taps Tobias' chest. "See ya."

"Bye Prior." Her boss nods at her before leaving the room to go back to his office.

"You're such a kiss up." Tobias says to his girlfriend.

"That's how I got promoted. And don't worry, Edgar is a married man and he loves his wife very much. I had dinner with her once too. She makes a killer steak."

Tobias rolls his eyes and grabs Tris to drag her out of the room.

"Come on, sweetie. I'm starved."

* * *

 _Four years ago..._

The two men enter the jewelry store earning a few looks from young women. Some stare with utter distaste, knowing that the only reason for them to be in here is because the man is taken and he's off limits. Others stare in awe because not many men come into the store to purchase jewelry, especially if it's for a special someone.

"Hi, how many I help you two?" A young lady asks with a flirtatious look on her face.

Tobias gives her a forced smile. "Uhm, hi. We're look for rings."

"Oh, are two getting married or something? Ya'll are looking for wedding rings? I don't judge."

Zeke and Tobias share a horrified look.

"No, no, _no_ , Ma'am. I'm looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend." Tobias quickly clarifies.

"So you're friend is single?" The lady bites her lip as she stares at Zeke.

"Okayyyy." Zeke grabs Tobias shoulders and guides him to the opposite side of the store.

"Wait!" The girl shouts.

"Just ignore her, Tobias." The two men approach another girl to ask for help.

"Oh, are you two shopping for wedding rings for each other or something?" The next lady asks with a southern accent.

"Why do people keeping asking that? Do we really look like a gay couple or something?" Tobias asks his friend.

"Sorry about my fiancé, he's very shy about our relationship." Zeke places a hand on Tobias' shoulder. "I keep telling them to ignore all those nasty comments and looks, but he just doesn't want to be judged, you know? We _are_ look for wedding rings, aren't we honey?" Zeke wraps his arms around his friend's waist.

"Hey, paws off. No, he's just joking. I sincerely apologize about my _idiot_ friend. I'm looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend." Tobias explains.

"Oh great! Right over here, sir." The lady, named Lauren, which is around her mid thirties guides them to a section of the store where all the engagement rings are.

Tobias quickly scans through all the rings until he finds one that he thinks is perfect for Tris. There's a simple ring with a twisted band made of silver and tiny pieces of diamond. A small diamond piece sits proudly on top and is secured onto the ring with a silver little plate.

"I'll take this."

"You sure? That was fairly quick. Usually it takes time and effort to pick out the perfect ring for your girl. After all, she will-"

"I'm a hundred percent." The ring is as much as Tobias expected. Of course since it is made of real diamond and silver, it will be quite the cost. However, since Tobias works at a very high paying job, he buys with rings without any second thought. Sure Tris might give him a hard time about this expensive ring, but honestly, as long as he is with Tris, he doesn't care if he goes bankrupt as long as he gets to be with her.

The two men leave the store with Tobias all giddy and excited.

"So, my friend, when are you going to pop the question?"

"Well I was planning on bringing her to Spain for her birthday as a surprise. She told me she always wanted to go there, so I'm going to pop the question there."

"Dude, her birthday isn't for another like eight months."

"I know." Tobias sighs and runs his hand through his hair. "She still has to worry about school and she's been busy studying lately, so I want to ask her once all of her stress is over. Having to study all night is one thing, but planning for wedding? That's just asking for a disaster. And plus, she finishes school in six months. So, once everything is settle down, then I'm going to ask." Tobias says.

"But you're buying the ring eight months before?"

"I just can't wait, you know. Buying the ring just makes everything feel more real and I'm sure if I didn't I'd keep backing out."

"You are a wimp."

"Oh shut up." Tobias pushes Zeke and he stumbles a little.

"You need to learn how to take a joke."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

* * *

 _Three years ago..._

"What I don't understand is that Susan never told me she had a brother. She can I have been friends for what? Since childhood? I also don't get is how we've never seen each other before either." Tris plays with Robert's warm hands as they lay on the couch with one another.

"Small world, huh?" She feels the deep rumble of Robert's chest against her cheek.

"Yeah." The two of them enjoy the comfortable silence as continue watching the program that is currently running on the TV.

The silence is immediately ruined as Christina barges through the front door. "I swear I lock those doors when I come home. I don't understand how she does that." Tris sits up and rubs her eyes.

"Honey, you should know by know I know how to pick a lock." Christina says and hold up a bobbypin.

"I don't understand you friend sometimes."

"I know, Christina can be..."

"I'm standing right here, you know. I can hear everything you guys are saying."

"Maybe we can sneak out the back." Robert suggests.

"Literally, I'm _right_ here."

Tris groans loudly. "What do you want Christina? Robert and I are trying to have, I don't know, quiet time. It's something you _clearly_ don't understand."

"Oh shut up. I have a surprise for you two. I was at work and my boss gave me two tickets to a Panic At the Disco concert. I clearly don't listen to the band, but I know you two do, so..."

"SHUT UP! No way!" Tris stands abruptly and tackles her best friend into a bear hug.

"Easy tiger. I know, I know, I'm the best best friend in the world."

"You are."

"I'm your only best friend, what are you talking about?" Christina teases.

"No, there's Uriah, Volker, Thomas Sanders, Dan, Phil, Conner, Tyler, Ryan-" Tris is about to continue listing names until Christina interrupts her.

"I literally hate you."

"I love you too."

* * *

 _Two years ago..._

Tris scrolls through her Twitter account looking at the comments from the tweet she just tweeted. Her feed blows up with thousands of people commenting each second.

"Whatcha doing, Tris?" Uriah drums his fingers on the table.

"Twitter." She says vaguely. "I'm _soooo_ bored. Do you want to do a video?"

"Sure, why not." Uriah doesn't hesitate to answer.

"Yay!" Tris jumps up from the couch and runs to set up her camera and other equipment. "Okay, what do you want to do?"

"Uhm..." Uriah thinks for a bit. "Why don't we do the Seven Second Challenge."

"Sure, why not." I have the app on my phone. "Uri, can you turn on the camera?"

"Sure thing." The two of them sit on the couch with them sitting by each others side. "Hey guys! It's Uriah and Tris here, aka the Dauntless Duo. So today we will be playing the seven second challenge created by our friends all the way from the U.K.." Uriah says.

"Yeah, Dan and Phil both made this game and we will be playing it with one another. So I have the app on my phone. Do you want to start, Uri?"

"Sure. I'll go first." He smiles and looks at Tris.

"Okay, you have seven seconds to do an impression of popcorn popping. Ready? Go!" Tris presses the button which will video tape Uriah."

"Oh fuck, okay." Uriah crawls into a ball and jumps up in the air throwing his hands upwards. "Pop!" He says.

"Okay, that was lame. My turn." Tris hands Uriah the phone and he manages to clip it to the next challenge.

"Tris, give an impression of a cat giving birth."

"What? Oh shit, okay..." Tris goes on he hands and needs and makes a face that makes her look constipated. "Meow!" She screams in agony.

Uriah laughs as she continues to do this for the next few seconds. "I love how you actually meow."

"That was terrible."

"No, you totally nailed it though." He says.

"Okay, next one. Name five things you could not fit in your refrigerator." Tris says to Uriah. "Go."

"Uhh...uhh...a mini fridge-"

"A mini fridge?"

"Shush Tris!" Tris looks at the camera with a hurt expression on her face. "Uhh..."

"3-2-1!" Tris shouts. "You totally failed, Uriah. That was so lame. You couldn't even come up with one?"

"You know what, Tris? I want you trying to think of five things you could not fit in your fridge. And I did say one, I said a mini fridge."

Tris rolls her eyes. "That doesn't count. I can name five. A cardboard box filled with flour, a flower vase, ten cans of condensed milk, leftovers because I never have enough space in my fridge, and a whale."

Uriah has a 'what-the-fuck' look on his face as he stares weirdly at Tris.

"What?"

"I don't even know." He shakes his head. "Okay, your turn. Invent and perform a new dance move then name it. Go!"

"Oh fuck." Tris gets off the couch. "I can't dance." Which is totally untrue because she did baile and hip-hop since she was three years old. At one point in her life, she was a nationally ranked baile performer.

Tris moves her arms and legs in a wild manner as she thrusts her hips side to side. She flips her hair all over the place and moves her body.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Uriah asks as he records her from her phone.

"It's called the hamstring dance because I think I just pulled my hamstring. I haven't danced in over a year." She sits back down on the couch and hisses in pain as her thigh makes contact with the cushion.

"Those of you who don't know, Tris was a nationally ranked dance when we were in high school. She still danced until the last year of college, right?" Uriah questions.

Tris rests her hands on her lap. "Yeah, but it's not something I like to flaunt about. But yeah, I used to dance from preschool up until the end of college." Tris answers earnestly.

"You were amazing." Uriah says honestly

"Thanks. But next, one. We'll do two more. What's the score now? I don't even know."

"I did not know we were keeping score, but I think you are winning." Uriah says.

"Uriah, explain a new theory of how dinosaurs went extinct." Tris reads off her phone.

"Well you see, a new scientist named...Liam Hemsworth...don't even give me that look right now, Tris. He discovered that dinosaurs pooped out toxic chemicals which ended up killing them."

"You went over seven seconds, but I'll let that one slide. And how exactly did their poop turn into toxins? I'm pretty sure poop is already toxins in your body or that leave your body." She says.

"I don't know or care. Okay ready? Say 5 of the most British things you can think of."

"Uh...One Direction, Crumpets, I don't know...bloody hell. And..uhm...all hail the Queen, and...and Doctor Who. Done." She states within the seven seconds.

"You know what would have been really funny?" Uriah asks. "If you listed all five names of the people from One Direction, that would have been really funny."

"I was planning to, but you know...whatever. I'd just like to say, if you are from Britain, I am so sorry if that offended you. But I mean like, if you were to say American things in five words, it would be pretty stereotypic wouldn't it? Do you know what, if you are British, comment five things that you think Americans would say, I want to know." Tris says to the camera.

"Yup, comment down below on your thoughts, questions, comments, whatever! Tris and I will try to get back to you especially since we have nothing better to do with our lives. Makes sure to click the subscribe button and we will see you next time. Subscribe to my channel and Tris' personal channel and we'll see you later. Bye!" Uriah covers his hands over the screen before turning off the camera.

At the same time, both he and Tris make eye contact before screaming, "not it!" at the same time.

"Hey, I edited the video last time, it's your turn now." Tris exclaims dramatically.

"Fine. But you're doing it next time."

"Deal."

* * *

 _One year ago..._

"Cake tasting? Is that even a thing?" Tris asks as she scrolls through the latest magazine about new news about Justin Bieber or some shit like that. She tosses the magazine to the side because she can't stand looking at all the photoshopped girls on almost each page.

"Yes, now come on, let's go." Christina presses. "I scheduled different appointments in four different bakeries and we are going to be late to the first one if you don't get your ass off the couch. No come on! You're fiancé is waiting for you now."

Tris groans loudly as she pushes herself of the damn couch. "Let me go grab a jacket first." She purposely exaggerates her moves and goes slowly just to tick Christina off earning a look from her friend. "Fine, fine. I'll hurry."

"Robert just texted, he's already there."

"Ugh fuck. Don't make me feel even more guilty."

* * *

Tris greets Robert with a kiss when she enters the bakery. "Hey."

"Hi." His breath feels warm and nice against her skin. "What took you so long?"

Christina's loud and obnoxious voice says, "this girl refused to get her bum off the damn couch." Almost all of the people in the bakery turn towards her.

"Shh..." Tris scolds.

"Don't get me started on how long it took for her to get ready. Oh my gosh."

"I was having a TV marathon." Tris says in defense.

"You have a TV marathon everyday. I can't even think of a time where you weren't off the couch doing something productive." Chris rolls her eyes.

"I made a video." Tris points out.

"Yeah, you filmed it on the couch." Christina retorts.

"Oh right."

"Babe, let it go." Robert smiles. "Sure you're a couch potato, but you're _my_ couch potato."

"Barf." Christina exclaims in disgust. "While you guys continue swooning over each other, I'm going to go to the corner and shoot myself in the head."

"Sorry." Robert rubs his nose against Tris'. "Love you."

"Love you more." Tris bites Robert's lips playfully.

"Oh for fuck's sakes! We're in public. Now please, let's just-ugh!" Christina pulls the two of them apart. "Five feet. You guys cannot be closer than five feet."

Tris rolls her eyes, but Robert just continues smiling at her.

A petite girl in her mid-twenties approaches the triad. "You're Christina, right? I'm Rebecca, you called me the other day I believe."

"That's me." Christina pipes.

"So, I got the customary cakes first, chocolate and vanilla." Rebecca leads them to a table where two slices of cakes lay. She gives the three each a fork to try.

"Holy shit." Tris moans. "How do you make vanilla cake taste so good?"

Rebecca smiles, flattered. "Thanks, it's a family recipe."

They continue this for another while, with Rebecca providing them a variety of cakes. Tris' favorite is the fruit cake. It is layered with an angel cakes and whipped cream frosting and within each layer is a variety of fruit. There is chocolate spread in the middle layer which is Tris' favorite part about it. "Mmm. That's the stuff." Tris buries her face in Robert's arm. "Sooooooooo good."

Christina remarks sarcastically towards Rebecca. "You keep this up, you're probably going to give the poor girl an orgasm...from cake." She nods in the direction of Tris.

Rebecca laughs aloud. "That's good to know."

They quickly finish up, and Tris pays the fee for the cakes testing. "We will definitely be in touch." Tris says smiling. "I don't know if I even want to try the other cakes anymore."

"Yeah well, we have to, maybe we'll find one even better who knows."

The three of them continue this process again with three other bakeries. Throughout the whole time, Tris has he mind set on the first bakery. She liked it a lot and really wants to get her desired cake. Robert agrees with her, one because he doesn't really care about the cake. All he cares about is marrying the girl next to her, and two, because he doesn't want to piss of his girl by saying he wants another cake. He's just saving time.

"Fruit cake, yeah?"

"Mhm." Tris hums while cuddling close to her fiancé as they lay in bed at the end of the day.

Jokes on Christina, Tris thinks, she and Robert lay on _the bed_ , not couch, as Tris continues of TV marathon.

* * *

 _One Week After Present Day..._

He can't stop fidgeting. His leg bounces up and down as he patiently waits for an answer. His phone is pressed against the side of his face and he runs his hand through his hair multiple times. He hopes she doesn't pick up. Maybe it would be easier if she didn't pick up, but it's a new year and he promised himself that he would get Tris back.

When he first told Zeke that he was going to call her, all Zeke could do was laugh. He swore he thought his friend was pulling an early April Fool's prank on him. It was until Zeke saw the humorless expression on Tobias's face that his friend knew he was very serious. Tobias told Zeke that he was going to call her sometime during the evening after he came home from work. Just before he called Tris, Tobias had called Zeke telling him that he was going to call her ex. Tobias had no idea on what to say if Tris had actually picked up.

"Just relax, and act n0rmal." Zeke had told his friend.

"Normal? You want me to act _normal_?" He pronounced the word as it was foreign to his tounge.

She picks up on the fourth ring. "Hello?" It's so nice to hear her voice again.

"Hey, Tris. It's me?"

"Tobias? What are you-? Oh, uhm...hi. I guess." Her voice sounds so silky smooth and soft.

"Are you free this Friday? Do you want to grab a cup of coffee or something?" He never forgot her number. He didn't really forget much about her, really.

"Uhm, uh...sure. Six o'clock? I'll meet you at Copenhagen's, kay?"

"Yes! I mean, I'll see you. Bye, Tris." _Love you_.

"Bye."

"You are really pathetic. I wish you luck. Don't come all crying and sad if she turns you down." Tobias could practically feel Zeke roll his eyes from the other line.

"Fine, just. I'll be quiet and listen."

He wishes she knows much he feels for her. How he never forgot about her. He wishes he kept that promise he made when she came home drunk. He wishes a lot of things, but never thought that maybe he would have another chance.

A second chance.

He smiles a little too wide and slips his phone in his back pocket.

 **{I know it was long.}**

 **Comment what you thought, or any questions, or PM if you have an concerns, or whatever. I will be happy to respond.**


	13. Eleven

**A/N: This chapter is all over the place, but bare with me. I thought summer would be easier to update and write, but my summer school is just as bad a regular school. But that's what I get for wanting to get ahead in math. I'm thinking of publishing my new story this coming Friday, going to turn fifteen. Going strong. So that's my gift to you. And bare with me, there may be some errors. But enjoy!**

Chapter Eleven

 _Four years ago..._

Tris remembers to buys extra bottles of champagne this time because last time, Uriah manage to knock out all of the bottles causing them to break and shatter against the hardwood floor.

Champagne has got to be one of Tris' top ten alcohol drinks. She loves it so much because it reminds her of her first date with Tobias and how she felt so scandalous drinking under age, even if she was only three month under the age of twenty-one.

As Tris buys five bottles of the alcohol, three for the party and two for herself later. She roams through the different aisles piling her shopping cart with large bags of chips and soda. She also buys other food to cook for the party.

New Years isn't something that Tris looks forward to. Yeah, it's a nice feeling of making it through three hundred sixty-five days of torture, but New Year's party gets boring after a while.

Tris finds herself spending a little too much money for this party that Tobias thought would be a good idea for. He had recently proposed so this is where she and him will be announcing the engagement. She plays with the ring as the cashier scans and bags her items into paper bags. Never in her life would she have thought that there would be a ring on her left ring finger. She always thought she would die alone with her futuristic cat named Theo.

"Cash or credit?"

Tris is pulled away from her thoughts as the cashier stares annoyingly at her.

"Oh, sorry, here." She hands the man her credit card that earns her an eye roll. Some people are just so rude.

Tris smiles sweetly at the cash register man in a sarcastic sense. She wheels her cart outside the store after she finishes checking out and buying her items. She's already impatient with this whole shopping trip that Tobias forced her into.

"I hate you." Tris says immediately as she answers her phone.

"What did I do this time?" Tobias pulls on his hair as he smiles into the phone.

"Next time, you are going to go grocery shopping for this party. After all, it is _your_ party." She says into the phone.

"Was it that bad?"

"I mean it was okay. I just don't like grocery shopping in general. Some people literally have to learn to leave their cart one one side of the aisle. No one can fucking get anywhere if your cart is literally smack daddy in the middle. Like jeez. And don't get me started on this one lady. She started screaming at me of ' _being in the way'_. Like what the fuck? She was like 'Ma'am I don't appreciate you hogging the space in this aisle'. Like _excuse me_ , I don't appreciate you and your damn dog drooling all over my shoes. That's right bitch, your dog is stupid. Ugh, like people these days. They literally need to learn." She continues rambling about her horrid grocery trip.

Tobias had put his phone down to make a cup of coffee. He put the phone on speaker, but left it two rooms down. He comes back in time as she finishes her rant.

He wings it. "I agree."

"It's so nice to finally let it all out to someone." Tris says.

"Mhm." He hums.

"I'll see you at home, love you."

"I love you more, bye." Tobias puts his phone down and waits for Tris to come home. Sometimes...actually most of the times, he is a lost puppy waiting for Tris to tell him what to do. Zeke always jokes that he is whipped, but where is his dignity if he does admit to it? Which is horrible because Tobias knows he is so whipped.

"Boo!" A blond giggling face pops out of nowhere, but Tobias does not flinch. He checks his watch and sees that she has come home within fifteen minutes.

"You're not that scary, Tris." Tobias says with a smile making Tris frown.

"Fine, just because of that, you're not getting dessert tonight." Tris tells him.

"You bought cake?" Tobias' eyes suddenly light up.

Tris' fingers crawl up Tobias' chest as she actually says, "sure, but I was actually talking about this new push-up bra and panties I bought the other day. They really make my boobs look bigger." Oh, _that_ dessert. "But I guess you're fine because, you know, I guess you were expecting cake tonight."

He groans loudly as he adjusts himself.

"What?" I smile. "Cat got your tongue?"

Tobias pushes her roughly against the wall. "When I get my hands on you..." He growls and bites her bottom lip.

"Hey-O!" Then a scream. "Why does this always happen? Every. Single. Time. Get a room, my abnormally horny friends!" Tobias lets go of Tris and sighs as her hears Tris' close friends comes into her apartment.

"Hey, Uri." Tris says as she composes herself. Four continues to face the wall as he tries to calm himself down. He walks back to their room walking sideways steps in order to continue facing away from Uriah.

Tobias mutters about how their apartment door is always unlocked and how 'they' are always ruining the moment.

"Anyways..." Uriah sings. "We bought the beer."

"We?"

"Zeke and I. He should be coming right about-"

"Hey guys!" A smiling Zeke enters the apartment.

"Now." Uriah finishes.

"Come on boys, help me clean up. People should be coming in soon." Tris says as she takes out a small vacuum.

The two brothers groan but comply.

When Tris goes back to her and Tobias' bedroom, she hears Tobias groaning in the shower. Part of her gets really turned on by knowing what is happening behind the closed doors, but the other part knows she has to be helping the boys clean their apartment.

"Trissss..." She hears Tobias moan. With that, she walks in the bathroom and strips her clothes.

Tris laughs out loud at something her best friend says even though it wasn't that funny. She wiggles herself around as she sits on her boyfriend's lap and turns to face him.

Her eyes twinkle and she smiles she stares into her boyfriend's eyes. "Do you have a New Year's resolution?"

"Not exactly." Tris plays with the bottom lip of Tobias.

"Do you want to know my New Year's resolution?"

"What is it?" Though Tobias is in a buzzed state, he still manages to have a conversation with his fiancé.

"I want to be a better girlfriend." In her sober state, she would never admit this. "Sometimes I feel like you deserve more, and I know you're happy with me, I just wish I could give you more than you deserve." She admits while staring at the floor. "I'm scared that one day you'll realize you don't want me and leave. Don't leave me, okay?"

"Tris." He forces her to look at him and when she does, he tucks in a chunk of hair behind her ear. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I would never in a million years leave you. Now matter what. You're going to be stuck with me for a very, _very_ long time. Okay?"

She slowly nods her head. "Good, because I don't know what I'd do without you." She smiles and he smiles back hugging her closer to him.

"I love you."

They don't realize it's ten seconds till midnight until they hear their friends shouting in the background.

"Ten...nine...eight..." Tobias leans in close and rubs his nose against hers. "...four...three...two...one...Happy New Year!" He grins and presses his lips sealing a promise to her that he eventually does not keep.

 _Present Day..._

"Hey my internet friends! Today, I am here to talk about New Year's." She says. "I've been getting a lot of questions regarding the topic and I am here to answer some of yours in what I believe is the best answers."

She pulls out her phone and reads off the first one. "Tris, what are you New Year's resolution and how do you manage to keep them. Okay, well personally, I don't have New Year's resolution, at least not anymore because I find that I, myself never keep them as well as my friends and family. I do not discourage not making them, but if you do, I recommend hanging note cards everywhere reminding yourself of that goal you have. My brother, every year, I would see him have little small pieces of papers hung up _everywhere_ in the house that says his goal. He'd go through with it for like two months, but then in March those little notes would be gone. But point is, makes sure you have a constant reminder of your goal so it will always be on your mind when you are home.

"Next question, why do you hate New Year's so much." Tris looks at the camera and back to her phone. "Ah, as many of you know, New Year's isn't my favorite thing to celebrate. It's more of a personal reason, but I'll just say, it reminds me of broken promises and failed years. Is it just me, or...but when I reflect on my year, I often think more of all the bad things that happened because they tend to linger on my mind more than the good things. New Year's always reminds me of what...ah..let's just say I'm more of a pessimist than an optimist. Which is really bad. I know.

"Uhm...what has been your favorite memory this year? Well, I have two. I love, _love_ going to VidCon because not only do I get to spend time with you guys, I just love it in general because I get to meet really cool people and meet or reunite with other Youtubers. It's usually what I look forward to every year. My second favorite memory was when I got to go bungee jumping in Yosemite. It was incredibly terrifying to the thought of jumping out of a bridge 300 feet high, but it was _so_ fun. So yeah, those were my favorite memories.

"Can you make a tutorial on your favorite New Year's drink?" Tris grins widely. "You asked the perfect girl for this."

Five minutes later, an excited Tris has her camera set up in he kitchen with a variety of alcoholic drinks sitting on the empty marble counter. "I learned this recipe from my mom who I'm pretty sure found it online. It's funny, because once I hit 21, my mom started sharing so many recipes with me, that included alcohol. Don't get me wrong I love to drink. If you're under twenty one please don't be doing anything illegal. And if you are over the age or allowed to drink, you can skip this part of watch I don't care. You can share this with a friend of family, doesn't matter to me." Tris rambles. "But anyways, as you all know. I love champagne. And this recipe is for like a large group, just to warn you.

"So what I have is one cup of superfine sugar, a cup of lemon juice, a quart and a cup of water, four ounces of dark rum, one and a half cup of brandy and one bottle of a rut champagne." Tris points to each ingredient laid in front of her.

"First, you want to dissolve the sugar into the lemon juice. Then, you dump everything in besides the champagne, leave it out for like half an hour or until the party. When you are going to serve it, you would then pour the champagne in and dump a bucket load of ice. This drink is called the Jubal Early Punch and it's one of my favorites." Tris sets the mixture aside that she will use for Christina and Will's party for later.

When she sets up her stuff back in her room she continues to answer several questions.

"Okay last one, will Uris finally be a thing next year. Uris...? Oh! Me and _Uriah_?" She then laughs. "No we're just friends. I don't think we'll ever be more than that especially since he and I _totally_ moved on from each other. But no, sorry guy. I think I'm done with dating guys for a little while. Which if you think about it is sort of sad because I've only had three guys in my life. Wow. I'm going to be forever alone. It's a good thing I have this!" Tris pulls out a bottle of Vodka as a joke. "I'm kidding. Please don't watch this if you are under 18. I'm such a bad influence. Anyways...subscribe to my channel and my other channel that I share with Uriah. I'll see you guys next week. Bye, bye! And Happy New Year's!"

She goes onto her laptop and uploads the videos she recorded into her Mac. It takes her a while to make edits and cuts to her mini bloopers and 'inappropriate moments'. As much as she tries, she attempts to keep her sexual innuendos and curse words to a minimum, but it never really happens. She just can't help herself.

As she is just about done, she hears the pounding of little feet.

"Mommy! Mommy!" She looks up to her small three year old with a small smile on her face.

"Hey sweetie." The little blonde screeches and hides on the other side of her bed.

"Hewp. Daddy being bad! Hewp me!" Tris hears louder footsteps as a man comes charging in her room.

"Where's my little tickle monster." Her husband shouts as he pretends to not know where his daughter is.

"Not hewe." A small voice says from behind.

Tris slaps her forehead with her hand. "Baby girl, when you're hiding, you usually don't say where you are."

The girl giggles. "Sowwy."

Tris looks up and her eyes meets with Robert. He smiles and says, "I love you. We made a beautiful girl, you know that?" He at the edge of the bed next to her. "Hey you okay?"

She shakes her head. "It's nothing."

"You sure? Hey, Tris look at me. Tris? Sweetheart? Tris. Tris-"

" _TRIS_! For god's sakes wake up. Tris!" Tris' eyes snap open as she bolts up from her previous position. Her eyes focus and she realizes she fell asleep mid-editing. She rubs her eyes and her focus turns to Christina standing impatiently in the doorway.

"Sorry, I..." Her attention goes to the dream she had with her dead husband and nonexistent daughter.

"You okay?"

"I just had the weirdest dream. Uh..ah...Robert was there and I had a daughter. It was weird. And I..." Her chest constricts at the thought that she will never have a future with him.

"Hey." Christina sits besides her. "I'm here if you ever need to talk to someone. I know it's almost been a year. But he'd be so proud of you for almost moving on."

"Yeah...Uhm, anyways, what is it that you need?" Christina becomes a little frustrated that she changed the topic so easily. She just wished Tris would be more open about her feelings instead of constantly bottling them up.

"I'm here to pick you up, remember?"

"Is it three already?" She looks at her digital alarm clock and sure enough, it is. "Oh okay, let me just finish this up and we'll leave, sound good?"

"Of course. I'll be on the couch."

"Of course you will."

Tobias knows Tris will be at the New Year's party because after all, he is going to her best friend's house. Will knows he's coming, so hopefully that would bypass Christina' anger if he happens to run into her. Zeke was the one who suggest for him to come. Though it took a lot of promises and favors from Zeke, he managed to convince Tobias to tag along with him.

"Hey-o! My friend!" Zeke tosses the spare apartment keys Tobias gave him to the nearest table.

"Don't lose that." He points to the metal object.

"Oh, I won't, trust me."

"I don't. That's the thing." Tobias says with seriousness.

"I bought wine and flowers because knowing Christina, she may be a little dramatic-"

" _A little_?"

Zeke ignores his friend's comment. "So you are going to give her this when they invite us in. Zeke hands Tobias the bouquet of flowers and red wine that Christina loves.

Tobias is the one that ends up driving them to the party and he can't help but feel extremely anxious throughout the drive there. As he pulls up to their driveway, he sees Tris' car already parked in the front. This only makes him even more anxious.

"I don't know why you made us come early. I think it's better to come later so that way they won't notice us."

"Yeah... _but-"_ he says in a playful tone, "-that means you have more alone time with Tris." He points out. Although that may be true, Tobias isn't sure he wants to spend time alone with Tris.

"I'm pretty sure she hates me."

"Well obviously, but it's still better than trying to talk to you as drunk people roam around the house."

"Zeke, this isn't some college frat party."

"I know, but you know what I mean. But for now-" Zeke shoves the flowers and wine in Tobias' hands almost causing him to drop them due to the sudden surprise.

"Thanks."

"No problem, bud."

Zeke walks towards the front door, but Tobias slowly lingers behind trying to stall as much as possible.

"For pete's sakes, Tobias!" Zeke walks back and grabs Tobias by the arm dragging him along to the front door. Zeke rings the doorbell and the door swings wide open.

Tris stands in front with a long sleeve dress that stops mid-thigh. Her hair is curled and she has very light makeup on. Her eyes are as wide with her mouth hung slightly open.

"Uh..." She says for the longest time. "Uhm, hi." She says as awkward as it can get. "Uh...Uhm...I- we...uh hi. I'm just going to." She slowly backs away from the door. "You know. I'm on my period." She blurts a stupid phase and dashes away.

 _I'm on my period? Seriously, Tris? Can you get any stupider than that?_ She asks herself as she marches straight to Christina's room.

Zeke and Tobias stand uncomfortably as Will spots the duo.

"Hey guys! How did you get in here? Chris and I didn't hear...oh." He stops mid way his sentence. "Okay, how bad was it?"

Zeke answers. "Bad. Like the name North West bad."

"Oh shit. That's bad." Will bites his lip at the Kanye West reference.

"I should go check on the girls. They're probably going to give me a handful but I'm dating Christina, so I'm used to it." Will says giving the boys a playful smile.

"HE WHAT?!" Is the first thing Will hears as he makes his way towards his and Christina's room.

"Knock, knock." Will says softly.

"Oh don't you go knocking on my door, you son of a bitch!" Christina yells.

"Woah." He puts his hands up in defense. "I'm sorry Tris, but I did this because he is my friend, and although I know you probably hate me right now, it doesn't really matter to me. Look he cheated. You got over him, I don't understand the big deal out of this because you are perfectly fine without him and one short evening isn't going to do harm." Will shrugs his shoulders.

"Will, I hate the fact that I can't hate you right now. Curse you and your stupid nice personality." Never in Christina's and Will's relationship dos will ever do anything to wrong her. If nothing, Will is like an older brother to Tris. Always defending her and Christina even if they don't need it. He's such a sweetheart. "All I know is that you, my friend, aren't going to get lucky tonight." Tris can visibly see Will's shoulder slump and Christina continues to glare at him. However, she knows that Chris is the forgiving type and will end up immediately forgiving him for inviting her best friend's ex to the party.

"Anyways, I'll be down if you need me." Tris takes a calming breath before going to the living room, silently wishing Tobias is not in there.

The room is empty and she wonders for a second if she can go back to Christina's room and lock herself in it as she watches TV shows on her phone.

"Hey." Tobias slowly approaches her.

She plays with the skirt of her dress as her eyes dart everywhere in the room but the devil himself. "Hi." She says breathlessly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude."

She shakes her head. "It is what it is, right?"

"Look, babe- Tris, I mean-"

"Tobias, like I said, it is what it is. We all have regrets, and you can't change the fact that our actions define us- who we are as people. And, I know things could have been different. But you have to live with these decisions we make."

He takes a step forward almost until their bodies are pressed into one another. Tobias takes a deep breath, "I wish things were different. With you and me. With us."

There's a long silence. "I should help them take out the food and drinks. I should go." Tobias exhales a large breath.

He slowly nods his head. "Yeah, of course." He watches her leave the room as he curses himself for ruining his chance of speaking with her. This emptiness he feels without her presence is heart wrenchin

The moment Tris enters the kitchen, she heads straight for the fridge and grabs a bottle of beer.

"Woah. Slow down tiger. It's only seven, and you're already drinking. You know, it's not even twelve yet, and that's usually when the party gets started." Tris turns around and gives a forced smile.

"Hey, Uri. I'm just a little...I don't know. I just need a drink." She pops open the bottle with the assistance of a bottle opener and takes a swig of the beer. Her lips pucker at the bitter taste. "I don't even like beer, and I have no idea why I'm drinking it? Do you want it?" She asks handing him the drink.

"I'm good."

She puts the beer on the counter and hauls her body so she sits besides her drink as she swings her legs back and forth.

"So what's up?"

"Ah. The award winning question." He's stuck in the middle with trying to carry on a casual conversation and confronting his feelings to his best friend. "Not much really though. So, do you have any New Year's resolution?"

"Uri, you know I don't believe in that stuff anymore."

"But you gotta have something you want to improve...anything."

"Uhm...I want to...focus more on work and instead of distractions. I don't know!"

He smiles. "That's a start. And what do you mean by 'distractions'."

"Boys, TV, life. I don't really know. I feel like a high schooler all over again when I say that. But I guess it's sort true, you know. With Roberth gone, I just have to move on. And don't get me started with Tobias. It's like I'm seeing him left and right these days. So yeah, no more boys. More work and less play."

Uriah tries not to appear hurt when he says this to her. How is he supposed to confront his feelings when she doesn't even want to be in a relationship? And also now that Tobias is suddenly appearing everywhere? He's stuck in a virtual reality of a mess.

"Well.." He says after a long pause. "I'll drink to that." Tris hands him her beer and he tips it in her direction before taking a large gulp.

Three hours later, the house is filled with friends of Christina and Will's. Red solo cups are discarded everywhere as music plays through your the house. They managed to get cool lighting for the living room where most people are there do dance around. By this time, Tris is tipsy and she stumbles everywhere in the house.

"Woahh." She almost trips over her feet.

"Hey!" Uriah cheerfully speaks. "You know, Tris, I've been meaning to tell you spent long for a very long time." They're both alone in the patio.

"Okay, what's up?"

"I think I still love you." Her senses suddenly awaken as the little hairs on her neck stand to attention.

"What? You're drunk, Uriah. I'm drunk, you're drunk."

"Yeah, but isn't there a saying that, when you're drunk, you tend to be more honest? Something like that. I forget the words. But it's true. I still love you. Haven't stopped since high school."

"That was ten years ago."

"You never forget your first love, Tris. That's goes for everything."

Her mind swirls as a series of information is thrown at her. It feels like Uriah just took a baseball and threw it at her gut.

"I need a breather." She says, but it's ironic because they're already outside. She ends up going back inside to the crowded house and sweaty mess of room. "And more drinks. Yeah, that's what I need." Ironically, there aren't many people in the kitchen where all the drinks are.

It's a half an hour till midnight when Tris is completely drunk. She has had five drinks and is completely out of her mind.

"Woooo! Party!" She screams as she grinds against an unknown male. She earns many screams in response. "Oh gosh." Her stomach suddenly twists and groans. "I'm going to be sick." She ends up trying to run to the bathroom before tripping on her legs and falling in her face. "Ow."

She pushes herself off her feet when she feels her dinner about to come out. As she runs to her friend's room, she goes into their bathroom before bending over the toilet and throwing up.

She opens the medicine cabinet and looks for the spare toothbrush she uses in case she needs to crash in their place. Christina and Will have the same thing at her place just in case one of them ever get into a huge fight and need to crash as well.

She brushes her teeth and washes her mouth with mouthwash. "Never again."

After she finishes, she opens another cabinet and finds air freshener and sprays it everywhere in the room masking the smell of her vomit. She opens the window, just slightly to allow some fresh air in.

"You okay?" She hears a voice.

"Woah. God? Wait, no. Stupid question."

She looks up and sees Tobias standing in the doorway.

"Not really. I'm sort of really drunk right now."

She walks out and sits on the bed of her friend's. "Come sit with me." She pats the bed and let's out a giggle.

"That sort of makes me feel better because I think I drank a little too much too." He says before sitting besides her on the bed.

"How was your year."

"Crappy. Like always." He answers softly. She lays her head on his shoulder.

"Sometimes I wonder why you didn't try harder. You just let me go. You didn't even try to get me back, Tobias." She feels a tear run down her face. But at the same time, it feels like a weight has been lifted at her confession. "Maybe if you tried harder we could have been still together. I always wanted to have kids. But I knew you didn't. Remember after our late nights when we would talk about our futures. You would always listen to me as I talk about children. But I knew you didn't want them. Maybe that's where we went wrong. We had too many flaws and secrets." She wonders if Tobias had never left she wouldn't have met Robert and they wouldn't have fell in love. Maybe she wouldn't have to go through so much pain of Tobias' cheating and Robert's death.

Tobias stays silent as he listens to Tris continue rambling. "Here's to a better year, right?" He doesn't really know how to respond. So instead, he says something else to steer the conversation elsewhere.

"Right." She yawns which ends up sounding like a baby kitten.

She feels her head hit the soft pillow and arms circling around her body. She feels the even breaths on her neck as hers start to slow as well. She feels warmth engulfing her body as she falls asleep.

But most of all, she feels safe. Safe in the arms of a man who cause her so much pain.

Within the last two minutes before New Year, Christina and Will both look for Tris hoping nothing bad has happened to her.

"Woah." Christina says as she opens the door to her bedroom. For a second she feels content for her friend. Looking at the two brings back a smile on her face.

"What?" Will peaks in the room. "Should we wake them?"

A soft smile lingers on Christina's face. "No, I think they're fine like that."

"But that's our bed." Christina smack Will in the arm.

"We have a guest room, it's fine."

As the New Year arrive, Tobias and Tris stay content in each other's arms.

"3-2-1! Happy New Year!" The crowd shouts.

He tucks a strand of hair out of her face. "Happy New Year, my love. Stay safe."

He was her guardian angel- keeping all things bad away. Not all thing could be mended and fixed, but he knew they could be.


	14. Twelve

**a/n:**

 **Help wanted? I'm wondering if any of my fellow readers would like to be my Beta Reader for my stories? I'm really bad at editing (I'm only fifteen and super duper lazy). I also really hate rereading my work because for some reason, I get bored when I edit and I end up only skimming my work. If any of you are interested and wouldn't mind working with me, feel free to contact me by PMing. Thank you so much!**

 **And...Happy 4th to all of my fellow Americans!I hope you had a great day and enjoy! I tried to edit this chapter, so bare with me if you find any small errors.**

Chapter Twelve

 _Three years ago..._

He stares at the small piece of metal as the love of his life leaves him. His shoulders slump downwards and his heart feels like it's shattered into a million pieces. He never meant for this to happen. He's the dumbest person in the Earth to go and cheat on her.

He doesn't know what to do. He can't bring himself to follow her because he knows that if he tries to, he will just make the situation even worse.

The feeling deepens each minute as he feels himself falling into a never ending black pit.

It's when he finally realizes what just happened, he is able to move his feet and chase after her.

His heart pounds in his chest as he runs the to lobby of his apartment complex. He decides to run down ten flight of stairs instead of taking the elevator. One, due to his claustrophobia and two, because the elevators travel slower than he can possibly imagine. He runs outside like a madman and searches the whole block. He checks the parking garage and everywhere he could possible think of at the moment.

Tobias doesn't want to believe that Tris is no longer with him. They were to happy. How could a day start off so great and turn out so bad?

This morning, Tris had made Tobias a breakfast of blueberry muffins (his favorite) and several slices of bacon. She even got up early in the morning just to make the baked goodies.

His chest constricts even tighter and it's then when he notices the deep pounding in his head.

"Hey, it's Tris. Please leave a message after the beep. Wait, babe, am I supposed to make a beep sound or something? I don't know how-" her voice message is cut off in the middle of his sentence. He smiles slightly at the memory because he had tried to instruct Tris on how to make a voice message since clearly she had never done it before. After the fifth attempt, she gave up trying and left her message like that.

"It's me." His voice slightly cracks. "Uhm, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that. I _do_ love you. Please come back. I miss you." He ends the message lamely and glares at his phone.

"You're a fucking idiot, Tobias. I hope you get hit by a car." Though he doesn't mean it, he can't express enough how guilty and idiotic he feels.

He goes back to his phone and makes another call. This time the person picks up which makes Tobias sigh out in relief.

"What?!"

"Zeke, I messed up."

"I swear if you're making me drive all he way to your apartment, and if I catch you and Tris doing the dance in your bed again, I swear I'm going to-"

"Tris broke up with me."

"I'll be there in five." And the line goes dead.

 _Present Day..._

Tobias wakes up the next morning tangled with another human's body. His mind's register it at first, but when he does, he starts having a mental panic attack.

"Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Shit shit shit shit. Nooooooo. This cannot be happening. Shittttttt." He draws out as he tries to untangle him with the body. It's then again when he notices that he is not in his home, but in Christina's bedroom.

His eyes widen even larger than before if even possible. He pokes the body. "Christina?" He asks praying to the gods that he did not just sleep with one of his good friend's girlfriend. "Please don't be her, please don't be her."

"What?" Her sharp voice cuts through the silence of the room. But the voice comes from behind him and he physically and mentally relaxes.

He turns around and sighs and relief as he sees the woman standing in front of him.

"If you're here, then who is that?"

"Go see for yourself. I'm not going to answer all of your damn questions. What do you think I am? Google?" _Oh Christina._

Tobias slowly makes his way to the other side of the bed and gently pulls down the blanket to reveal the mysterious girl's face. His head pounds harshly like several loud gongs constantly going off, but he tries to push the harsh feeling away.

His favorite blond is revealed as he tenses once again.

"I didn't-?"

"No you didn't." Christina answers for him.

He looks back up. Christina leans against the doorframe with her arms crossed in front of her chest. "You two are good for one another. Even when she hates your guts, she's still more verbal and open with you than me or anyone else in the past three years. I bet you she has shared more information with you last night than with me in forever.

"But if you guys ever, you know, somehow miraculously get back together, I'll support you two." Christina then clears her throat. "That doesn't mean I like you at the moment. You still have to prove yourself to her and everyone else. And if you do want to fix things, you have to be careful. She already lost you once and another person. Don't hurt her again or I'll cut your balls off."

It takes a while for Tobias to comprehend all of the information that was just revealed to him. When he soaks it all in, he slowly nods his head. "You won't be disappointed."

"I know. You should probably leave though." She says motioning to Tris's still asleep body. "I'll take care of her. Knowing her terrible hangovers she get, she's going to need it. And I don't know about you, but I wouldn't drive home. Take an Uber or something and I'll get Will to drop you car off."

Christina may be incredibly honest and rude in her own way, but deep within those truthful remarks and sarcastic comments, lies the impenetrable care she has for her close friends and family...and boyfriend.

"Yeah." He breathes. "And Christina?"

Christina hums. "Yeah?"

"Thanks." She gives him a nod before he finally leaves.

Once he is gone from view, Christina sits at the edge of the bed and gives Tris a shake. "Hey sleeping beauty. Wake up."

Tris stirs and groans in protest. "Why do I feel like shit right now?" She groans as she clutched the back of her head.

"Oh honey, you drank _way_ too much. Do you happen to remember anything from last night?" Tris continues to clutch onto her head as she tries to recall any form of memory that may have still lingered from her mind.

The first thing that pops up is Uriah's conversation with her and the confession he made about his feelings towards his best friend.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Depends."

"But first, will you close the damn blinds? It's feels like the sun is staring right into my eyes. It fucking burns. Can you speak softer too?"

Christina looks at Tris with a small smile. "What are you talking about? I'm already whispering."

"Then whisper softer." She says earning an eye roll.

Once the blinds are closed completely, Christina makes herself comfortable on her own bed.

"Talk to me."

Tris stays silent trying to formulate a way on how to explain her situation with Uriah. "He still like me." She says not realizing how vague and unclear she just sounded.

"You're going to have to be a lot more clear if you want my help. Are you talking about Tobias? Unless you have a secret boyfriend you never told me about. Oh gosh. Don't tell me you dated like ten other guys. Okay, I have ice cream. I know mint chip is your favorite. I have mint chip. But shit, you probably shouldn't eat that since you're hungover. I have fruit. Fruit works right? I don't know. Oh gosh. Oh no-" Christina's rambling is interrupted and Tris cuts her off.

"Whisper. Please." Tris looks disapprovingly at her friend. "Uriah. Uriah told me he still had feelings for me. And fuck, do you have any Advil or something? And water. Lots and lots of water." Christina gets up and Tris decides to follow her and to carry on with their conversation.

"Yes. Follow me." There is a moment of silence before Christina fully comprehends what Tris had just said. "Wait, _Uriah_?"

Tris hums, "mhm."

"For how long?"

"He never stopped apparently." Tris answers.

"For once, I don't know what to say." Christina hands Tris the correct dosage amount of Advil pills to Tris as well as a large glass of water. Tris leans her head back and downs the two pills in one big gulp of water.

"I don't know what to do."

"Well," Christina starts, "you should have a talk with him. Just tell him that he needs to get over it and move on."

"It's not that easy. He's been my friend since, oh gosh, since forever. I don't want to ruin that friendship."

"Well Uriah has already ruined it. You just need to set him straight."

Tris hears her phone vibrate from the kitchen counter. "I don't even remember leaving it there." She looks to see who is calling her.

"Hello?" She answers. "Hey boss. Nope I cannot come in today. -No!- It's my day off!-Plus, I am completely hungover, so unless you want me getting sick all over you and your thousand dollars worth of equipment, I recommend you ask Volker to come in. I'm sure he'd love to. Bye." Tris makes eye contact with Christina and makes a face.

"I hate it when my boss does that."

"Tell me about it."

There is another moment of silence before Christina says, "do you think you'll ever have feelings for Uriah?"

Tris contemplates her answer for a while, "no. I don't think so, to be honest. Even in high school, I didn't think we'd last forever. He's my best friend and I don't think it'll ever be more than that."

"Then tell him what you told me."

Silence fills the room as Tris gathers her thought together. "I guess you're right. But if anything happens between us, I'm blaming you."

An easy smile makes its way to Christina's face. "Yeah, yeah. But on a serious note, you need to get yourself ready. You look like shit."

Tris throws the nearest object she can reach towards her friend, but missing by an unfortunate five feet. Christina squeals in surprise and ducks even though she doesn't need to.

"So you don't remember at all what happened last night?"

Tris tilts her head and contemplates. "No why, did something _wild_ happened?" She asks trying to add the dramatic effect in her words.

"No." A small smile lingers in Christina's face. "Nothing wild...just cute, I guess."

"Well you're going to have to tell me all about it." She states as she walks out of the kitchen.

"I'm not sure you want to know."

"But now I'm just curious!" Tris exclaims loudly.

"Too bad."

Christina drives Tris home because she knows that Tris is completely incapable of getting home herself. Christina also doesn't trust Uber drivers to drive Tris home especially since who knows what can happen to a hopeless girl. Tobias on the other hand, well, Christina is sure he can take care of himself.

"Bye babe! I'll see you soon! Call me!"

Tris smiles at the playfulness between the two of them. "Not unless you call me first. I'm thinking of getting my nails done soon."

Christina suddenly becomes extremely excited. "I'm free on Saturday. I'll pick you up."

Tris smiles. "It's a date." And she winks.

Uriah is sitting on the steps of Tris' house. When he notices her approaching, he stands up and walks directly towards her.

"Hey." He breathes out. "Can we talk?"

"Uhm. Sure...Uh, ah...let me open the door." Tris is the epitome when it comes to awkward situations.

She pulls out her eyes and fumbles with the chain. When she finds the key to her house, she attempts to put it into the keyhole but missing completely. "Just give me a second." She says now noticing she actually got the wrong key. "Or two." After unlocking the door, she pulls the handle but it doesn't bulge. "Right. I'm supposed to push." She pushes the door open and tumbles in.

 _God damn, Tris._ She says to herself.

Uriah follows her in and she throws her stuff onto the nearest couch. She then continues to walk to the kitchen.

"Coffee, water?"

"I'm good, thanks." Uriah presses his mouth into a him line.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Tris casually leans against the kitchen counter.

Uriah stares at her for a bit before saying, "it's about last night. Do you happen to remember...?"

"Yeah. I do."

"Look Tris, I was drunk and I didn't know what I was saying."

"Right, right..." The silence in the room almost makes Tris want to run straight into her glass window just to get away. "But people tend to speak what they don't want spoken when they're drunk."

Uriah sighs. "I'm sorry I never told you before. I just didn't want to ruin our friendship."

"So you never told me about your feelings for me for I don't know, _a decade_? Uriah, you're my best friend, you should keep these things from me."

"Oh and how did you want me to tell you. Like, hey Tris do you want to shoot a video today? And by the way, I still love you after ten years? Right? Right?"

Tris stops in her tracks. _Did he just say love me?_

"Uriah, you can love me. You need to get over this. Whatever is still between us." She motions to the space within the two.

"It's not that easy." He stands there staring at the hardwood floor. "It's not easy getting over someone you've liked for such a long time. Especially since I had to watch you fall in love with two other men. When I first met Four, you have no idea how jealous I was. You two were so in love and I knew my chances of having you were completely over. And the you guys were going to get married and I finally learned to move on. But when you two broke up, all these feelings emerged out of no where. And then Robert came along too." Uriah keeps his eyes towards anywhere but Tris.

Tris on the other hand, has no idea on how to respond to her friend.

"I should go, clear my head a bit." Uriah drums his fingers against the counter top across from Tris before giving a slight nod and leaving.

She lets him leave because she knows that he will need space and time to rethink this whole situation.

Her front door slams shuts as she leans against the refrigerator and closes her eyes.

"Fuck, I need a drink." She then recalls the mishap of last night and decides against it. "Oh fuck it, I don't care any longer."

She gets a call later that day from an unknown number. After having a few drinks (like five full glasses of red wine), she decides to stop herself from drinking any further. Tris had hopped into the shower and scrubbed herself clean. Unfortunately a nice long shower does not drain her problems away and she sits naked on the shower floor with her knees to her chest and arms hugging them close.

But anyways, later that evening, she gets a call. Tris quickly dressed herself in an old sweatshirt of Robert's and comfortable boy shorts.

She picks up after the fourth ring, "hello?"

"Hey Tris, it's me." Her breathing suddenly quickens as she hears the voice from the other line. Tris briefly remembers her encounter with Tobias the other night.

"Tobias?" She clears her throat. "What are you-?" She doesn't know what to say. "Oh, Uhm, hi...I guess." She now wishes she ran through that glass window of hers...several times.

"Are you free this Friday? Do you want to grab a cup of coffee or something?" Did he hear him correctly? Wait, did he just ask her on a... _date_?

She quickly answers and prays that her voice does not betray her.

"Uhm, uh...sure." _Smooth Tris, real smooth_. "Six o'clock? I'll meet you at Copenhagen's, kay?" For a second, she forgets about all she went through the past week and focuses on the man on the other line. A small smile makes it's way to her face and she unconsciously starts playing with her hair.

" _Yes_! I mean, I'll see you. Bye, Tris."

She is silent for a second not realizing what had just happened.

"Bye." _I love you._ She almost catches herself saying the three words. Her eyes suddenly widen at her confession.

"No, Tris. Just friends. It's not a date. We're just friends. Shit shit shit." She hangs up the landline and dials Christina's number.

"Waddup? Waddup, girl? It's you girl, Chrissy in the house!"

"What the fuck are you saying?"

"I honestly don't know, but seriously, what happened? You wouldn't call me especially since I saw you like eight hours ago. Oh shit, don't tell me someone died. If someone did, I have ice cream. Oh wait, we already went through this-"

"Christina-"

"I went grocery shopping with Will today and I made sure to stock up extra with mint chip. But you already knew that. I think."

"Chris-"

"Did you know that there is such thing as period pants? I ordered one. I can order you one if you want. Also-"

"CHRISTINA?!"

"Oh fuckshit. Sorry. Why did you call again?"

Tris lightly bangs her head against the wall. "I got a phone call just now."

Christina has to hold any further comment. "And?"

" I think Four just asked me out on a coffee date?"

"Oh my gosh, someone just asked you out on a date?!" She hears a squeal from the other line. "Wait." And then silence. "Did you just say Four asked you out in a coffee date?"

"Mhm. I told him to pick me up at six."

"YOU WHAT?" Christina then continues to say, under her breath, "well he works fast."

Tris could only hear soft mumbling. "What was that?"

"Oh, nothing!"

"What is this supposed to mean?"

"Well obviously he wants to get in your pants!"

"Christina!" Tris scolds.

"Tris, I'm joking! But on a serious note, I'm sure he still has feelings for you. And maybe, who knows, you two might get back together."

"You think?"

"I know." Tris smiles a little. "Now, tell me how Uriah went."

"Oh god. I think I just lost a strong friendship with him. Let's say I had feelings for you for ten years. Wouldn't you be a little annoyed that you I never told you after a decade long?" She sighs. "I don't know. I wish he told me a lot sooner and maybe we could have worked it out."

"You can't blame him though. If I were Uri, I would have been scared to death to admit those feelings especially since you were dating Four and Robert. Those boys are supper muscular and a little intimidating when jealous. Maybe that's you type, girl. You go for those big arms and hot abs."

"Christina-!"

"I'm not wrong though, am I?"

Tris greatly appreciated how her best friend can turn such serious and deep conversation to light and joking. Tris doesn't want to keep thinking about her friendship on the line.

"But anyways, I have to get going. Will and I are going to a Brazilian steak restaurant and I'm so excited. I love my meat." Which is ironic because in high school, Christina tried going Vegan after watching a horrific documentary of how cows are killed. But obviously she couldn't carry through after the first half an hour. She had stayed home at the Priors and it happened to be their monthly barbecue.

"Have fun!" While Christina may think this is an innocent dinner, what she doesn't know is that Will is actually going to pop the question. "But don't have too much fun, if you know what I mean."

Tris remembers how she has to sneak into their house while Christina and Will are going out for dinner. As much to Tris' dismay, Will asked her to set up candles and put rose pedals all over their house.

 _"Oh barf. I don't need to know about where you two are planning to bang after you ask her. Just tell me where to light the candles and I'll do them."_ She recalls herself saying to Will.

"Yeah, yeah. Bye, love. I'll see you soon."

"Bye, Christina."

Now Tris just wonders when she'll ever get her happily ever after...


	15. Thirteen

**a/n: Huge thanks to eunice339 for Beta-ing this chapter, I really appreciate all the help and the time you spent to help edit this chapter for me! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 **This chapter is rated M for mature language and scenes. Bare with me, I cringed hard because I'm not used to writing intimate scenes.**

Chapter 13

 _Seven years ago..._

"I don't like coffee."

"You don't like coffee? Who doesn't like coffee?" Tobias asks as he lightly jabs Tris on her side.

"Me."

Tobias rolls his eyes. "Well, okay then. If you don't like coffee, then how do you function in the mornings?"

"With my morning tea. Tea acts as my coffee. I love tea so much. I don't know what I'd do without it," Tris states.

"I can't believe that you don't like coffee."

Tris gives him a look. "It's just so gross and bitter and... _gross_."

"Obviously you haven't been drinking the right kind. Though I love my coffee black-"

Tris snorts. "Like your soul."

Tobias chooses to ignore her comment, but smiles anyways. "You should try drinking it with milk and sugar."

"I tried, but I still didn't like it."

"This is unbelievable. I've never met anyone who doesn't like coffee."

"Well, now you have. Will you come and cuddle with me now?"

Tris and Tobias were watching _The Wolf of Wall Street_ curled up on his couch before they somehow got onto the conversation of coffee.

He needed a distraction as some of the scenes were sort of getting him a little horny.

Tobias tightens his grip around Tris and covers his eyes using her body during one of the sex scenes. He knows that if he continues watching, he will no longer be able to control his own deep hunger.

"God that's hot." Tris sighs and Tobias' eyes widen. "How come you don't do that to me?"

Tobias takes a quick peek at the screen and he finally loses it as he feels his dick harden at the sight and groans.

"Fuck, Tris," Tobias hisses. Tris grins, and leans against the crook of his neck and begins to leave kisses along it as she stokes him.

"Mmm...I want you to make sweet love to me, Tobias."

"Yeah?" he breathes.

"Yeah."

Tris lifts her arms in the air allowing Tobias to remove her t-shirt. His hands continue their slow descent down to remove her pajama pants as he looks Tris directly in the eye. He then presses his lips above Tris' right breast, leaving a trail of kisses as he moves down her body.

Tris grips tightly onto Tobias' hair due to the intense pleasure he is giving her, even though he has barely touched her yet.

" _Tobias,_ " she moans.

Tobias erotically removes her panties with his mouth and tosses them up, causing them to land directly on top of Tris' face. She lets out a little growl that sounds like a baby kitten and throws her underwear aside.

With a little effort, Tris grabs onto Tobias' waist and flips him over so she is on top. He stares at her with lust written on his face and licks his lips. She grabs onto the hem of his shirt and quickly discards it somewhere in the room.

Tris smiles as she feels his hard chest. Her hands teasing and moving down his chest to the belt of his pants. She fumbles with it until Tobias swats her hands away and undoes it himself. She continues to unzip his jeans and pulls them off.

Tobias decides to take control once again and flips their positions. He pins her arms above her head and kisses the tip of her left nipple while using his left hand to massage her right breast. She lets out a breathy moan.

"Oh fuck." Tris' head is pressed into the cushions of the couch as Tobias continues to pleasure her.

"Bedroom. Now." she demands.

Tobias is quick to move. He scoops Tris up into his arms as if she were a feather and throws her gently over his shoulder. She squeals in surprise and laughs as Tobias runs up to his bedroom. He lightly smacks her bum as she continues to giggle loudly.

Tobias throws Tris onto the bed and she smiles up at him while biting her bottom lip as he gives her a cheeky grin. He hovers over her and kisses the tip of her nose and mouth, their tongues begin figuratively dancing with one another as the kiss turns passionate on his bed.

"I want you to make love to me so hard that I won't be able to walk tomorrow." Tris was always the dirty talker and her words continue to spur Tobias on.

He breaks away from the kiss and moves downward to her womanhood. Tobias spreads Tris' legs apart and licks her folds.

Tris grips tightly onto the sheets and buries the back of her head into his pillow. Tobias brings up a finger and runs it up and down her clit adding to the pleasure.

"Oh fuckkkk. Oh my gosh, Tobias. Oh God. Oh shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Yes!" Tris reaches her first climax of the night and it takes a little bit of time to finally calm down.

Tobias climbs back over her and gives her the biggest smile. Tris presses Tobias' body close to her own and grabs his throbbing manhood. She aligns it with her womanhood while Tobias sinks down into her. Tris presses her nails into his shoulder blades from the sensation.

"Oh my God."

"You feel so warm and wet for me, baby," Tobias moans into her ear. He continues to thrust into her at a steely and rhythmic pace until she tells him to increase his speed.

Tobias has always let Tris take the most control in bed. He never wants her to feel uncomfortable or pressured into doing anything she doesn't want. So when it comes to how much and how hard she wants it, Tobias lets her set the pace to how she desires.

Tris comes to her orgasm first and then Tobias comes right after (no pun intended...actually, it was intended). He collapses while still buried inside her and grips her waist, rolling them so they are both lying on their sides.

Tris whimpers slightly when he slips out, but then sighs contently nonetheless. She snuggles close to him and stares deeply into his eyes while he does the same with her. There is a sparkling glint to Tobias within the moments of their post love making.

Tris brings her hand up to caress the growing stubble on his cheek.

"You're amazing," he says after their long moment of silence.

She grins as his eyes start to flutter closed. "I love you," she whispers as the top of her head makes contact with his sweaty chest.

"I love you too, my darling. Sleep tight."

 _Present Day..._

"Oh my gosh, I don't know what to wear. Do I wear a dress or should I keep it just casual? I haven't been on a date in a year!" Tris exclaims as she leans back in her leather chair.

"You need to stop worrying, _mein Liebe_."

"Ugh, I can't." Tris says as she groans and buries her face in her arms.

The German stares at Tris as she starts talking and thinking to herself.

"Volker?"

"Yes?"

"So, should I arrive early or late?" she asks.

"Definitely late, you need to keep him waiting. Wait, who is this man again?"

"Four?" Tris says it as more of a question as she lets the answer sink in.

"You mean the hot-shot, cheating bastard?"

"Yes?"

"Oh, _schatz_. Sometimes I worry about you."

"Well, I don't know. Isn't there a saying, like, _'if you try, then you'll know_.'"

"Sweetheart, I think it's supposed to be _'if you never try, then you'll never know_.'"

Tris tilts her head and squints. "Is it really?"

"Yes, darling, it is."

"Oh." Tris' shoulders slump a little. "But Volker! I need your help. How late should I arrive?"

"Like, five to ten minutes." Volker so badly wants to say to go half an hour late, just to make Four wait. "Leave the boy anxious."

Tris nods a little. "Okay. What should I wear? Casual or super casual?"

"Casual. But not like I-don't-care casual, _mi amor_."

"Since when do you speak Spanish?" Tris stops and looks at Volker with a small smile. They're passing a balloon back and forth to each other's desk as a source of entertainment.

"My boyfriend is trying to teach me, but we never get anything done."

Tris narrows her eyes at her friend. "And why's that?"

For the first time...ever, Volker's face turns a deep shade of red earning a knowing look from Tris.

"I don't even want to know anymore." Tris slams the balloon and it hits Volker in the face.

"Beatrice, what are you doing?" Tris turns around and sees her boss.

"Nothing." Tris flashes her teeth, but doesn't smile. "And you know I hate it when you call me that."

"I know. That's why I call you that. If you wanted to play with that balloon you should have asked me first." Tris visibly gulps as she stares wide-eyed at her boss. "Because I would have loved to join!"

Tris grabs the nearest object and throws it at Edgar. "I don't understand how you can run this multi-billion dollar company and you are basically still a child."

"I don't run it all, honey. Well, I run this little Sony division here in Chicago while my boss – our boss – runs the real deal in Japan. But I was just kidding about the balloon. Though I love you and all, you really have to start working."

"But I have nothing to do! I already finished all the projects you gave me this week." Tris sinks down into her leather chair.

"Honey, I gave you several huge projects. Those should take weeks to do, and plus, they aren't due until, well, for another three weeks."

Tris opens her bag and hands her boss the completed projects. "Well, you should know how efficient I am by now. And I think that you should give me a raise."

Edgar looks at Tris. "Nice try, sweetheart."

"Fine then, I'm leaving."

"What? You can't leave. You're not even past your hours yet," her boss looks bewildered.

"Remember last week when I told you that I'm going to leave early on Friday?" Tris looks at her boss expectantly.

Edgar has a blank look on his face. "I don't, actually."

 _One week earlier..._

"Edgar I'm leaving early on Friday," Tris states as she's opening her boss's door without knocking.

"Whatever sweet-cheeks, you do you!" Edgar is filling out some paperwork and responds without even listening to what Tris has said to him.

 _Present Day..._

"I seriously don't remember what you said to me."

Tris shares a look with Volker. "Well, no surprise there. One of these days, I'm going to go into your office and tell you that I'm going to Hawaii and have the company pay for my trip. And do you know what you'll probably do? Agree. Because you never listen! Ugh, men. How does your wife survive with you? If I were her, I'd go insane."

"I'm not that bad, am I?" Tris and Volker share another look.

"You're pretty tolerable, most times at least." To the outside world, Edgar is known to be an intimidating, high-powered CEO that runs Sony USA. But to most of his employees, he is just a regular, albeit goofy, thirty-five year old man.

"Anyways," Tris says looking at her watch, "I should get going."

"Where are you going? Don't you have work to do?"

"Like I said, Mr. Edgar Gustin, I've already finished my work."

"She has a date to get to," Volker teases his friend.

"Shut up, Koch. It's not a date. He's just taking me out to coffee."

"Yeah, and when your ex asks you out to coffee, that means he wants you back."

Edgar gives Tris a look. " _Ex?_ "

Tris grabs her purse and jacket. "I'm leaving. I'll see you guys tomorrow, if I'm even coming back here ever again."

There's a pile of clothes forming on Tris' bed as she tries to figure out what she wants to wear for this coffee 'gathering'. It's not a date – as she so clearly repeats in her head over and over again.

It's January in Chicago and quite the crazy weather. Yesterday it had snowed for a bit and there is still some leftover snow on the ground. There is also some sunlight outside, but it is still quite chilly.

Tris hears a loud banging on the door and rolls her eyes. It's probably Christina.

"Yo, girl! Open the door!" Tris drops the top that she is holding and makes her way to the front door. Tris' eyes immediately settle onto Christina's left hand and a huge smile makes its way up to her face.

"He asked you?"

It takes a few seconds for Christina to understand what she's talking about.

"Yes! Yes! He did! Oh, it was so magical. After dinner, he took me out on a walk...cliché, I know. But then he got down on one knee and asked. Wait...how did you know? Oh my God, Tris! Were you in on this, too? _Ahh_...I should have known. But, yeah. I'm officially engaged to Will."

Tris jumps in excitement and hugs her best friend. "I'm so happy for you." Her expression falters for a split second as she thinks of Robert. "Really, I am. Let me see the ring." Tris takes Christina's hand and inspects the ring. It's very simple, even though Christina is the opposite of the simple type, but it fits her nonetheless. It's a little silver band with a diamond on the top, like every other engagement ring.

After Tris inspects the ring, Christina is quick to change the topic. "Now it's your turn. You have a date and we need to help you find an outfit."

"It's not a date," Tris protests.

"You can keep saying that, hon, but it won't change the fact that it's still a _date_."

Christina looks through the messy pile of clothes lying on Tris' bed.

"I don't understand what's so hard about this. It's like I get dressed every day, but I can't figure out what to wear for this simple gathering."

Christina gives Tris an amused look. "So you're calling it a 'gathering' now? Well, first you had a hard time because it's a date, and for us girls, we naturally have a hard time figuring out what to wear on dates. And two, this isn't just a regular date. You're going on a date with your ex-boyfriend slash fiancé. Oh here." Christina throws a pair of light blue jeans at Tris, which ends up hitting her straight on the face.

"Not too fancy," Tris tells Christina.

"I know, I know. Don't worry, my friend, I got you." She tosses Tris a knitted sweater. "I think that would look cute on you. Oh, and pair it with this cute purse and boots."

"You sure I'm not going to freeze in this outfit?"

"I'm sure. The least that can happen is you get cold and Four gives you his jacket. Now get changed." Tris changes her clothes in front of her friend because, one, Christina has seen her in a bra and panties before, and two, she quite frankly does not give a crap.

"I don't even like coffee."

"Well, you get to see Four, so I don't know why you're complaining. Now man up, or woman up, and just go. I'm leaving now. I have my yoga class soon, ta-ta!"

Tris rolls her eyes and puts on her shoes. "Bye."

The entire car ride to the coffee shop where Tobias asked her to meet him is filled with agony and dread. She dreads going because she does not know what to say or how to approach him in a kind manner. Tris doesn't even know if it's a good idea in the first place. _How do you make conversation with the man who broke your heart?_

She arrives at the café five minutes after six. The aroma of freshly brewed coffee consumes her senses as she opens the door of the shop. Tobias sits a table in the corner with his fingers tapping nervously on the table as he stares out the window. His other hand grips around a coffee cup, she notices.

She musters enough courage to approach him and when she does, she has to prevent herself from wanting to just turn around and run as far as she can.

"Hi."

Tobias turns away from the window and smiles a little. Part of him expected her to not show up. "Hi."

Tris takes in the image in front of her. He's wearing a dark green sweater and blue jeans. There is a knit beanie on the top of his head that leaves his bangs sticking out. His ears are tucked in under the hat. Tris can't help but find him looking extremely attractive in his current state.

"Um, I got you hot chocolate because I know how much you hate coffee."

She smiles. "Thank you. You actually remembered."

"Of course." She takes the seat in front of him. Tobias then laughs. "Do you remember the time when you threatened to make me a shrine of tea just to prove how much you hate coffee?"

Tris closes her eyes and laughs. "Yeah, that was great. I wasn't lying though. I actually considered going to a craft store the very next day."

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Tobias asks as he stands up.

"Sure." Tris tucks in her chair and follows Tobias out of the café. He holds the door open for her and she thanks him.

Tris doesn't know what to say to him as they walk alongside one another down the road and towards the park.

"I thought you moved away," she finally says after a moment.

"Well, if you consider moving to another apartment complex _moving,_ then yes, I technically moved."

It's a little strange, Tris realizes, how they never ran into each other during those three years, even though they lived relatively close to one another.

She nods her head and continues walking beside him. "Are you still working at Facebook?"

"Yup. I recently got promoted to Head of Launch Readiness and Program Management, Building 8, and the Product Launch Team."

Tris looks at Tobias with a weird expression. "That sounds like a handful. Is it fun?"

"It's a lot of work, I can tell you that. But, I enjoy it a lot, too. I get to meet different people and work with them."

Tris' ears practically perk up like a dog as she hears the soft tingle of an ice cream truck.

"Oh my gosh, ice cream!" Tobias' heart skips a beat when Tris' hand wraps around his wrist to pull him towards the ice cream truck. He can hear his own heartbeat when Tris makes contact with his skin, but the feeling immediately diminishes when she lets go of his arm. He watches her as she orders something from the truck and she looks back at him with an expectant look.

"Huh?"

"I said, do you want something?" she smiles.

"No, I'm good. Thanks."

Tobias reaches for his own wallet to pay, but she smacks his arm hard, dropping the wallet to the ground.

"That isn't necessary, Tobias." Tris hands the man two dollars and receives the treat.

"That hurt," he whines as he rubs the place where Tris hit him.

"Serves you right. I can pay for my own things, thank you very much."

He knows he should feel at least a little hurt by her gesture, though he can't help but smile again.

The tension Tris had felt moments ago disappears and fills with ease. They walk around the park for another hour just talking and making conversation with one another. Tris talked about her current job and how she still works at Sony. The two of them make conversation of anything that happens to pop up in their minds. They talk about jobs, to work friends, sports (though Tris isn't that knowledgable about sports), and to everything in between. The only topic that is not mentioned is their current dating life. They walk back to the coffee shop to where their cars are parked when the sun has completely set.

The two of them walk to Tris' car first. "I hope we can do this again." Tris doesn't know how to respond. Part of her wants to run back into the arms of this man, and the other part of her wants to run away from him for breaking her heart.

"We'll see. But I did have a good time catching up with you."

"Ok, I'll take that as a good thing. Bye, Tris." Tobias leans in a little, but Tris immediately catches on to what he is trying to do so she pulls back a few inches and quickly gets inside her car.

"Bye, Tobias." His arms drop to his side and he tucks his hands into his front pockets. It's then that she feels a little regretful of her actions. Tris closes the door and waves as she drives away, watching him as he remains frozen in place through her rearview mirror.

Just like on the way there, she once again is filled with a little unease. Her heart is saying one thing, but her mind is saying another. She wishes she could confide in someone right now – maybe with Uriah? However, at the moment, Uriah is completely out of the picture. She doesn't know what is going to happen with their friendship.

She pulls up to her garage and bangs her head on the steering wheel, causing the car to honk.

Uriah. Tobias. Robert.

Dead or alive, who knew three men could cause so much confusion in her life?

She only wishes she had an immediate answer to solve all her problems.


	16. Fourteen

**A/N: Hi guys! I have a quick update for you. I recently posted a Finding Home mini series that I am hoping to get running real soon. It's basically one-shots from this story and mostly consisting of Tris' and Tobias' past. Check that out later, even though there are no stories published yet. I will be starting on those real soon, I hope.**

 **Also, I want to say that the only reason I wrote a part in first person because of the Valentine's one shot. It was just a cute story I came up on Valentine's Day and wanted to share with you and I thought it would make more sense to have in Tris' POV. For this story, I'm not planning on writing in 1st POV, unless I want to. I'm not going to be that author who constantly changes between 1st and 3rd like every paragraph. Other than that, I might write in first to give character's perspective on why Tobias cheated (that will probably be in the mini series I'm going to write, hint hint). Also, regarding to why Tobias cheated, I will FOR SURE have a backstory behind that. It's something that will be discovered later on in the story, just you wait. If you have anything else you want me to fix(?) or clarify let me know. I write for my own personal enjoyment, and you guys just happen to stick with me. I thank everyone who follows and leaves nice comments because they make my day. I love each and everyone of you dearly:)**

 **I also want to thank eunice339 for editing this chapter and being my beta-reader. You make my life a hundred times easier, and also make my chapters make more sense. I really appreciate everything you have done for me so far. Just a small notice, this chapter was filled with LOTS of tears when I wrote it...so yeah. This wasn't quick, but whatever.**

 _Song of the Chapter: Ashes Like Snow by Lily Kershaw_

Chapter 14

 _One year ago..._

Despite how unexciting it sounds, Tris waits eagerly for the mailman to arrive each day, like a little puppy waiting by the door for its owner, in hopes of receiving a letter from Robert.

He's been deployed to Afghanistan working alongside the U.S. Forces Commander, General John F. Campbell. Tris knows she should be proud that Robert is assigned to work with such a high-ranking army officer, but instead, she feels scared for her fiancé's life. Robert had said he would only be deployed for a year, but both of them knew that wasn't a guarantee because of his important role and the commitment he made to serve for at least two years when he enlisted in the army.

Robert has tried to reassure Tris that he will be fine and come back home in one piece in time for their upcoming wedding, but how does he know that something won't go wrong?

Tris looks forward to his letters as he usually writes as much as possible to her. They're both 'old school' and prefer not to email one another. Though sending an email may be much quicker and efficient, letters are more personal and something they can each keep close by. The couple would sometimes slip in a picture of themselves or with friends just for safekeeping.

At 3:26 and fourteen seconds, she sees the mailman pull up in his truck to her mailbox and deliver some envelopes. She sprints out the door, so eager she forgets to put on her shoes, and reaches the mailbox just as the mailman drives off. She retrieves her mail and runs back inside not realizing that she's hurting her feet by stepping on sharp little pebbles or even that it is lightly sprinkling outside; it is predicted to start raining heavily later on in the evening.

As she hoped, she finds a letter from her beloved and hugs it close to her body. She treats the letter like a secret. Even though no one is currently at her house, she runs to her bedroom and locks the door. Tris puts on her reading glasses and sits cross-legged on her side of the bed. She slowly and carefully slides her fingers through the envelope to open it as she takes in the scent of Robert's cologne around it. It's a tradition that the couple learned from Tris' grandparents when they used to visit. Grandma Wright used to tell stories of how her and Grandpa Wright would keep in contact with one another while he was off fighting during WWII. Tris' grandma told them how she would spray just the tiniest amount of perfume on the letter for her husband, as if the letter were a small part of her that she could send to him.

Tris pulls out and unfolds the sheet of paper inside, revealing the neat handwriting of her fiancé and begins to read:

 _My beautiful future wife,_

She smiles at the mention of being called his future wife. Tris can easily picture their future together. She imagines three little children running around the house as their father lazily chases them. After the temporary distraction, Tris continues to reading the letter:

 _The men and I are back at home base. The conditions are quite rough here, but they are tolerable. One of my friends told me we will all be heading home soon. I miss you. I can't express how much I miss your beautiful face and body. I miss your soft pink lips and your long honey blonde hair. I can't wait to finally come home and be able to make sweet love to you, darling. Our wedding is only a few months away, and speaking of which, I miss seeing that ring on your finger, too._

 _Do you remember when you would read to me at night? My favorite story, ironically, was_ The Crucible _. Remember how they murdered innocent people because they thought they were Salem witches? Well, sometimes I feel like we're killing innocent people, too. These men that we're fighting against have families of their own, don't they? I feel this guilt deep within me knowing that I am taking away the loved ones of other people. We're all people, right? So why can't we just all live in peace?_

 _Anyways, my love, I don't want you worrying about me. I will be home within the next month or so, and hopefully for good. Once I come back home, we will no longer have to write these letters to one another because I will be right by your side. We will get married and finally be able to start a family like we have planned._

 _Like Mahatma Gandhi said, "Live as if you were to die tomorrow. Learn as if you were to live forever."_

 _I love you, my Beatrice, and I will see you soon._

 _Yours forever,_

 _Robert_

Tris can't keep the smile off her face as she reads and rereads the words over and over again. When she finishes, Tris inhales the scent of the envelope one last time before putting it in a special box she has for all the letters Robert has written to her.

After storing the letter away, she takes a quick shower, rinsing and washing her hair thoroughly. But throughout the whole time, she can't help but feel uneasy because she knows that Robert still has to face danger everyday. A lot can happen in a month. She hopes that he's right, that he will come home to her safely.

Tris dries herself off completely and heads back into her bedroom to change. Once she finishes changing into comfortable clothing, she goes to the living room to watch TV, wrapping a blanket around her body to keep herself warm. She's watching her favorite program, completely losing track of time, when she hears a knock on the door.

The blanket is still wrapped tightly around her body as she walks towards the front door. The rain is now pouring like cats and dogs by this point in the day. The cold air seems to hit Tris hard and a forceful wind causes her to lose balance for a split second after she opens to the door. Her heart gradually increases in rhythm and her hands start to get clammy as she stares at the two men standing in front of her at her door. One of them is dressed in a camouflage uniform while the other man is in his formal dress blues. They stand side by side in perfect posture. The man in camouflage stares intensely at the ground as the man in dress blues looks with pity at Tris.

Her heart is pounding so fast at this point, she feels like it's about to be ripped from her chest.

"Miss Beatrice Prior?"

"Yes?" she replies almost inaudibly. "What happened? Where's Robert?" Her eyes are wide and she hopes-prays-that they won't say what she's thinking.

"His team was on a mission. One of the men stepped on an underground hidden trap and I'm sorry, but they never made it back," the man in dress blues says.

Tris can feel all the hope and energy leaving her body within seconds. The weight of the world suddenly falls on her shoulders and she feels as if she's going to come crashing down at any second. But instead, she shuts her eyes so tightly and lets the tears fall. Her body trembles as she leans against the doorframe for support.

It takes her a while before she can say something. "But I just got a letter from him today. When did he-how long?"

"We received the news yesterday and flew in as soon as possible to deliver the news to his family. It's going to be hard, I understand, Miss Prior. We all have suffered and lost many great men and loved ones, but you just have to keep moving forward and the pain will eventually fade away."

"And if it doesn't?" Tris hiccups and wipes her eyes.

None of them answer, but the man in camouflage steps forward and says, "He wanted me to give this to you."

Tris stares at the white envelope in the man's hands and reluctantly reaches out to take it. There is no scent of Robert's cologne on this letter. She closes her eyes once again and feels the world around consume her. After the envelope leaves the man's hand, he steps back and the two of them give Tris a sympathetic look before saying their condolences once again. They turn and leave the house without saying another word.

 _My dearest Beatrice,_

 _I lied. I actually won't be coming home anytime soon. I know if you are reading this, Beatrice, that it means I am dead. I never meant to give you false hope. Love, we knew that this job was never going to be easy, so I'm going to be honest with you because I know honesty is what you need at this moment. I don't know where you are or when you're reading this letter, but let me tell you this-I had to rewrite this letter so many times for it to sound right._

 _Obviously this letter was something I dreaded writing, but I just knew that there would be a time when my life would be on the line and I would need to say my last words to you._

 _I know saying sorry is completely useless. I know telling you that I never meant to hurt you would just add fuel to the fire. It's not your fault, so I don't want you to blame yourself for my death. There was nothing you could have done about it. I am sorry, though, and I know you're going to be in lots of pain. That's what losing someone does to a person. But know this, I always wondered what it was like to meet the person of my dreams, and Tris, you were that person for me. I never thought that I would find someone who I wanted to settle down with. But then I met you, and everything changed._

 _Tris, you were that one person who brought light to my life. Do you remember when we first met? I was having such a shitty day and then I saw you at the café. I know this sounds so lame, but I never believed in love at first sight until I met you. You were like an angel sent from heaven and I was just me. I've been so damn lucky to have had you in my life. I don't regret a single moment. But I need you to promise me that you'll move on. Find someone else that makes you feel as good as you did for me. Find someone who makes you smile and feel beautiful-because you are._

 _Don't give up because of me. I've loved you with all my heart. And I know that with my last breath that I take, I will be thinking of you. So please promise me you'll find someone else that you will love. If you love me as much as I do you, you will make me this promise. Please. I love you, my darling. I love you. Forgive me._

 _Yours forever,_

 _Robert_

* * *

 _Present Day..._

 _ **Ashes falling like snow,**_

 _ **As the wind blows**_

 _ **the last breaths upon the breeze.**_

Tris sits in the small café where she and Robert first met with her hands wrapped around a mug of steaming tea. A scarf is wrapped tightly around her neck and she's dressed in thick layers.

Tris stares out the window and watches the snow fall from the sky.

 _"You okay there? You look a little lonely." A tall man with cute glasses and dimples almost stumbles towards Tris as he gathers the courage to talk to this beautiful woman._

 _"Uhm, yeah, I'm fine." She clears her throat. "I'm sort of used to the loneliness by now, I guess."_

She bites her lip at the memory. The first time she met Robert was two months after she and Tobias broke up. He was so easy to talk to, she recalls. Within minutes of their first conversation, this man managed to make her day ten times better than it originally was.

 _"_ _Can I tell you something, my darling?" Robert leans in close and closes his eyes._

 _"_ _What's up?"_

 _"_ _I'm really bad at these things," his forehead is pressed against Tris'. "But, I need to let this out of my system. You know I had a long-term girlfriend before you, but that ended horribly. I thought I was in love with her, but then I met you and I got a whole new perspective of what the term 'love' means. I'm really bad at this, but I want to let you know that I- I love you."_

 _Tris' eyes stare deeply into Robert's as a million thoughts run through her brain. One thing for sure is that she knows she feels the same way about this man. "I love you, too."_

A lone tear runs down her cheek at the memories flooding her and before she breaks down sobbing, she gets up, gathers her belongings and leaves the coffee shop.

 _ **Ashes falling like snow,**_

 _ **All the people you'll never know**_

 _ **that you brought to their knees.**_

The snow-covered streets of Chicago are mostly empty as Tris walks down them. Her gloved hands are shoved into the pockets of her coat. She finds herself walking down a familiar path and into a small little flower boutique where she often goes to to buy flowers for her mom.

"Beatrice!" A petite Russian woman, approximately in her mid-fifties, approaches her with a welcoming smile and hug. "How are you, my lovely friend?"

"I'm great," she lies. "How are you? I haven't seen you in a few months."

" _Spasibo!_ I'm well. I just came back from the motherland. My daughter recently got married to her sorry excuse of a boyfriend-now husband." Tris gives her a confused look. "I kid you. Her husband is actually a great blessing in her and my life. Now enough about me, what can I do for you?"

"Do you happen to have yellow tulips with you today?" Tris asks.

Athina flicks her wrist, as if pretending Tris did not just ask if her flower store has tulips. "Follow me."

Athina leads Tris to the back of her shop and shows her where all the tulips are. "You can pick whatever you like. Are you visiting your mother again? How is she by the way?"

"She's fine, but I'm not visiting her actually. Ahh…my boyfriend, Robert… well ex-boyfriend…he passed away a year ago today." Tris stares at the yellow tulips as she swallows down her tears.

"I'm so sorry, my dear," Athina puts her hand gently on Tris' left shoulder. "The flowers, they're on the house."

"No, you can't do that. Let me pay for them." Tris opens her purse to take out her wallet.

"My Beatrice, please, it's on the house, okay?" Tris stares at the ground and reluctantly nods after a moment of silence.

"Thank you," she says so quietly Athina almost doesn't catch watch she says.

"No problem, dear."

Tris gives Athina one last hug before she leaves the nice little flower boutique. "Thanks again, Athina. I really appreciate it."

"No worries, Beatrice," she says with her thick Russian accent. "I hope to see you soon, and I'm so deeply sorry for your loss."

"Thank you."

She leaves the shop and walks back to the small café to where her car is parked. The walk is short - well, it seems short to Tris because all she can think about is Robert. She remembers very vividly the two men at her door, followed by the sudden and deep pain she felt when she was told that Robert had died from a bomb.

 _ **Won't you meet me in the morning?**_

 _ **You left without any warming.**_

Turning on the heater in her car to full blast, Tris pulls out of the parking lot and drives toward the cemetery dedicated to war soldiers. Some of the roads are closed because of the snow, so it takes her longer to get to her destination. Luckily, there are several roads that have been cleared of snow, so Tris is able to make it to the cemetery without too much havoc.

She pulls up to the side of the road close to where Robert's grave is. The cemetery is quite large, with over five acres of land. Robert's grave is up a small hill. Unfortunately, his body was never found, so Tris is basically visiting an empty casket buried beneath the ground.

She takes the flowers that were sitting on the passenger side with her and makes her way up to Robert's grave. The walk feels like an eternity, like a never-ending hallway to the principal's office. It's a difficult path to walk because there is so much snow on the grass, causing Tris to almost slip and fall a few times.

 _ **People floating on down,**_

 _ **A strange dance from the towers in the sky.**_

 _ **People floating on down,**_

 _ **Fire so hot at their backs;**_

 _ **better to hit the ground.**_

When she finally reaches Robert's grave, a heavy pain constricts Tris' chest and she finds it hard to breathe-like she's drowning in a tub of water. Her eyes start to water as she recalls memories from the previous years.

Tris lays the bouquet of tulips on the ground right in front of the tombstone and sits right next to them, completely ignoring how cold the ground is at the moment.

It takes a few moments for Tris to compose herself before she can make out words. "Hey," she says breathlessly. "Gosh, this is stupid because you can't even hear me, and fuck, I don't even know where you are. But, here goes nothing. Uhh, I," Tris stares at her fingers as she unconsciously plays with them. "I miss you."

"You know how bad I am with sharing my feelings, so be patient with me. So, how are you? Okay, never mind, that is a really stupid question. Well, it wasn't a stupid question, you just can't answer it...yeah. I must look so stupid right now, you know, talking to myself." Tris buries her head in her hands.

 _What the hell am I doing? Get yourself together, Prior!_

A gush of wind blows causing Tris to shiver in response. "It's been a year...wow. I didn't think I'd be able to pull myself together after you passed away. I was so angry - at you, at me, at the world... But then I realized it wasn't your fault. Rob, I kept blaming myself and I knew how much you would have hated that. Christina really helped. She really helped me get out of that funk. But anyways, though I miss you like crazy, I'm really confused right now. I keep running into my ex. I don't really know what he wants from me. I mean, I feel like I still have feelings for him. I don't know - it's complicated. I didn't really talk much about him to you, but I know that you knew of him. You'd have probably yelled at me if I had ever told you that. I mean, how could I still have feelings for the man who cheated on me? It's stupid I know, but I'm trying, Rob. I'm really trying. I wish you could just answer me…and tell me, what do I do now?" Tris shuts her eyes and leans against the tomb. Her tears run down her face and since it's so cold, she feels as if they're legitimately freezing as they run down her cheeks.

 _ **Come back, won't you come back,**_

 _ **won't you come back to me.**_

 _ **Come back, won't you come back…**_

 _ **To me.**_

Tris feels a light pressure on her shoulder. She doesn't know how long she's been sitting there crying. Ten, thirty, forty minutes? But she looks up confused at seeing Tobias.

"Christina told me that you'd me here." Tobias reaches out to her and lifts her up, gently cradling her body to him. His body is really warm and comforting, Tris thinks, as he hugs her tight.

"You're freezing. Here, take my sweater." Tobias shrugs out of the only thick article of clothing he's wearing and wraps it around Tris' shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" she hiccups and brings her hands to cup her cheeks to warm them up

"I wanted to take you out again, but you weren't answering any of my messages," he explains. "I got worried, and forced Will to text me your address, but when I got to your house, Christina was there for some unknown reason. She told me you were here..." Tobias trails off for a few seconds. "I'm so sorry about your loss."

Tris just hugs him closely and continues to cry. "I miss him."

Tobias doesn't know how to respond. He feels a little uncomfortable especially since he is comforting his ex over a man that managed to steal her heart. Instead, he remains quiet and hugs Tris' body tight against his, never wanting to let go. The direct contact of her body distracts him from how cold he now is since he gave Tris his sweater.

"It's okay. You're going to be okay," Tobias buries his face into her hair.

Tris' body shakes and she holds onto him tightly. She holds him so hard, she feels that if she lets go, she'll never be able to get back up.

 _ **Ashes that once were bone,**_

 _ **Where do we go from here?**_

 _ **Ashes that once were bone,**_

 _ **I'm slipping from my faith;**_

 _ **I'm falling with my fear.**_

 _ **Ashes like snow,**_

 _ **Where did you go?**_


	17. Fifteen

**A/N: Hi friends! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating in forever! I originally started to write this chapter back in September, but it gave me a major writer's block, so I got rid of that draft and rewrote the whole thing. Life has gotten in the way as well as pure laziness and procrastination. I really appreciate all of you who have been super patient. Thank you for that! You guys are truly amazing and are the main reason why I continue to write. I promise, I will finish this story, I have most of it planned out, so don't worry. I'm not leaving.**

 **Also on another note, I would like to give HUGE thanks to my awesome beta reader eunice339 for all your hard work. You make my life 100x easier and I really appreciate everything you do for me.**

Chapter 15

* * *

 _ **Movies and White Fluffy Unicorns**_

* * *

 _Three years ago..._

The silence in the room is making her feel extremely uncomfortable as she stares at the camera in front of her. Tris is sitting at her desk, her legs criss-crossed while her hands rest on the desktop, the fingers intertwined but motionless. Her hair is carelessly tied up in a bun. Several strands of hair have fallen to the side around her eyes – eyes that are usually bright, but now look dull; the fire that is almost always there has gone. Instead, they are a flat gray color, red and puffy around the rims from crying.

"Hi guys," she says breathlessly. "I'm sorry this isn't one of my usual videos, but I just wanted you to know that I'm going to stop making videos for the time being. I know I look like a mess right now, but honestly I could care less. You guys on the internet are, like, my second family. Disregarding some of the hate I get, which is a hundred percent tolerable and I don't really take those comments to heart because I've learned to ignore them, but I just wanted to share something personal that has occurred. It's a sensitive topic, so if you want to know then you can keep listening, but if not – if you don't really give a shit about my life – I really don't care if you leave right now. Sorry, I feel like I'm just rambling right now." Tris lets out a forced laugh.

There is a long pause before she continues, "Four and I broke up. Some of you are probably thinking I'm just being a whiny bitch and that I made this video so I could complain about him and everything, but that's not my intention. My intention for this video is to let you know that I'm going be on, like, a hiatus.

"Four was my first long-term boyfriend. I've only ever had two boyfriends in my life. My first, as all of you know was Uriah, but we had a mutual break up and are still best friends. With Four, it's different, because I've never experienced heartbreak before, but now that I have…it hurts, _a lot_.

"Call me weak, call me stupid for all I care, but I just wanted to update you in case you start wondering why you no longer see him in my videos or whatever. That's one of the down sides of the internet. Because if you don't see someone for a certain amount of time, I end up getting so many comments asking why that particular person hasn't shown up in a while." Tris wipes her wet cheek with the back of her hand.

"I hope you all understand my predicament. It's really hard getting up everyday and forcing myself to get through the day. I really loved Four, I _still_ love him, but I really hope you guys understand that I won't be making videos for a while. Thank you for spending time with me. I know this wasn't the video you were expecting, and I know it's totally short, but I really hope to see you guys soon and not be gone for too long. Thanks again, and I'll see you guys later. Bye."

Tris stares at the camera for a minute longer before finally getting up to turn it off. She then takes out the SIM card and inserts it into her laptop. She doesn't bother editing it because she doesn't want to see her red eyes and that helpless look on her face that she already has to deal with every morning. Instead, she uploads it to her YouTube channel and leaves it at that.

Tris plops back down onto her desk chair and buries her face in her hand.

"God, I'm such a hot mess," she says under her breath.

* * *

 _Present Day..._

The office is surrounded in eerie silence as the small paper spit ball flies through the air and lands on the back of the neck of the CEO of Sony.

Tris laughs out loud as everyone else turns to stare at her, their eyes wide and mouths hanging ajar. Edgar's hand touches the place where he was hit as he slowly turns around. His eyes dance across the room searching for the culprit before finally settling towards Tris' direction.

"Prior, what is this?" he asks even though he knows the answer to his question.

"What?" Tris shrugs. "I'm bored and I'm almost finished with all the projects you've given to me." Tris presses her lips together then turns them up, giving her boss a crooked smile.

He points a finger at her, "you are so lucky I like you." Edgar turns and leaves to go back into his office. Tris makes sure her boss is out of view before rolling herself to Volker's desk right beside hers.

"Guess who owes me twenty bucks?" Tris sings as the German gives her a dirty luck.

"Zicke," Volker mutters under his breath.

"Hey! Sweetie, it's not nice cussing at someone in another language. In fact, it's plain rude," she declares in an overly dramatic way. Volker just rolls his eyes and hands her the twenty dollars.

"What are you going to do with your winnings this weekend, my darling?"

"I don't really know. My life is sort of a mess right now. First, my best friend hates me, my other best friend is getting married so I have to help her plan some stuff, and my ex...my gosh, don't get me started on my ex. I don't know, man, I'm just trying to sort through all my problems right now."

"Hold up, sweetie, you're ex? Like the hot, blue-eyed man candy?"

"Yes, the one that cheated on me and has now somehow wormed his way back into my life like the stupid, delicious man that he is." The words slip out of her mouth without her realizing it.

"'Delicious' huh?" Volker asks, giving her a sly smile.

"Shut up! I don't hear you disagreeing," Tris reasons.

"That is very true. So tell me more about Four. What has he done to annoy such a beautifully, annoying, little bitch?" Tris takes a pencil and chucks it at him.

"Can I be honest with you? Deep down, I still like him a lot. He's still that incredibly kind and intelligent person I originally fell in love with, but then again he cheated on me. So, how can I trust him not to hurt me again? He keeps popping up everywhere and I don't know what to do. I'm so confused and it's... _ugh_! It's so frustrating. I've never been so confused in my entire life. And at the same time, I feel like I should hold back, like I'm doing wrong by Robert," she rants.

"Darling, is this what it's about? Robert? You need to understand that Robert would have wanted you to move on. You can't keep letting him hold you back from your full potential. He would want you to be happy. You should learn from Robert, life is too short to stay mad at Four forever. If you think that there might still be a spark with the man candy, I think you should go for it. I think the time you spent apart from him should teach you to appreciate that you have a second chance with him. Sure, he was an asshole for cheating on you, but spend some time with him. Maybe he has changed. Baby girl, not everyone gets to have a second chance with a person they once loved." Tris stays silent throughout Volker's mini speech.

"You're right. Maybe I should call him. Should I call him? Do you think I would seem too desperate if I called him? Maybe I should wait until he calls me. I don't want to look desperate. Or I can just–"

"Honey," Volker shakes his head and cuts her off before she can continue rambling, "just, call him."

"Okay," she nods her head. Tris takes out her phone and sends Four a quick text, "Hey, do you want to come over to watch a movie or something?"

"I just sent him a text asking him if he wants to come over."

"Whatever happened to calling the boy? Do you know what? It doesn't matter." There's a small moment of pause before Volker registers what Tris has just told him. "Wait, did you just say you invited him over to your place? I hope you're not planning on doing the dirty with him."

" _No_! That's not my intention! I just want to hang out and talk with him privately."

"I'm just playing with you, darling. Just make sure that he knows you only want to hang out with him, and not the other thing," he says wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"You are a disgusting pig. No wonder you're single again."

"Look who's talking, baby girl."

"Mhm...and when was the last time you went out on a date?" Tris asks, smirking.

"Shut up, Blondie," he mutters with that smooth German accent of his.

After a long moment of silence, Tris finally says, "we should probably get back to work before we get fired."

"For once, I agree with you, sweetheart – Ow! Fuck! Hey, stop it with those spitballs. I'm just gonna – you know," Volker gestures to his desk as he slowly rolls himself on his chair back to it.

"I think that's a good idea, _sweetheart_."

* * *

After a long day of work, planning a new project for the latest Sony camera and completing all of the paperwork to get it started, Tris heads home and immediately crashes onto her couch.

It's around six-thirty when the doorbell to her house rings, just as she is preparing dinner. At first, she thinks it's Tobias coming over to watch the movie, but then she remembers that he texted her back saying he wouldn't be able to get there until a little bit after seven forty-five. Curious, Tris quickly runs to the door and opens it to see Uriah standing there holding a bouquet of roses.

"Apology roses for being such a dick?" he states, unsure if he'll be welcomed inside.

"Come in, come in." Tris wipes her hands onto her apron and then motions for Uriah to enter the house.

Once Uriah steps inside the front door, he places the roses on the small table beside it.

"How are you? How have you been the past few weeks?"

After their fight, Tris decided not to let the argument get to her head. Sure there were times when she had questioned their friendship, but she never really thought that he still had feelings for her. Despite that, she knew they would eventually be okay because that's how best friends are. No matter how bad things got, there would always be a patch of light that allowed their relationship to be mended.

"I'm great. Thanks for asking. How about you?"

"Good, good. Listen, Bea, I wanted to talk about the other day. I was such an idiot for yelling at you. I was just angry at myself for being so foolish. None of this was your fault. It was mine and I'm sorry."

"Uriah," Tris steps forward to bring him into an embrace. "I'm not mad at you. I was just shocked. I felt so guilty for making you think – or like, if I led you on or something. You're my best friend and I don't want things to be awkward when we're around each other. I love you, but not in a romantic way. You're like my second brother."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry," he mutters against her shoulder. "I just miss my best friend."

"I miss you, too." She gives him a reassuring smile.

They break apart from their hug and Uriah stuffs his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "It's going to take a while, but I hope things can get back to the way they used to be."

Tris presses her lips together and gives a closed smile. "I know they will."

* * *

When Tris opens the door of her house for the second time that evening, the first thing she notices about Tobias is the way his hair is sticking up in all directions. He's holding a large bag of tortilla chips in one hand and a container of salsa and guacamole in the other.

Tobias has a small goofy grin on his face. "I brought one of your favorites," he states as he holds up the Mulan DVD. "Well, at least hope it still one of your favorites."

"Oh yes! I haven't seen that movie in forever. I love it so much!" Her smile is so large Tobias cannot help but smile even bigger than before. Tris lets him enter the house and takes the snacks from his hands, placing them on the dining room table.

"Have you eaten dinner yet? I can make you something if you want," Tris offers.

"I'm good, but thank you. I ate right before I came here."

"Oh, ok." Tris starts to fiddle with her fingers. "Umm...we should probably talk first." A tense silence fills the room as Tobias slowly nods his head.

He's reluctant to speak first, so Tris ends up speaking. "I was talking to my co-worker earlier today. He was telling me how life's too short and all that, and he basically made me realize that I shouldn't hold onto this grudge against you anymore. I can't lie and tell you that I'm perfectly fine with what you did, because what you did was incredibly disgusting and heart breaking, but I don't want our relationship to stay awkward forever. Especially since you are suddenly showing up everywhere. Umm..." Tris closes her eyes and exhales.

"Tobias, you need to understand that–," she takes a deep breath before continuing, "that you broke my heart. There were days when I wished I didn't exist and days when I would constantly question my worth after what happened. It's hard when someone you love tears apart your trust and happiness and I..."

Her gaze stays focused on the carpet flooring of the living room. A small tear runs down her face and her chest hurts. It feels like her heart is breaking all over again and all she wants to do is curl up into a ball and cry.

"I'm sorry," he whispers. "I never got to tell you that in person. And I know those words probably mean nothing to you right now. People can say they're sorry, but it doesn't always mean anything. But I _am_ sorry. More than you know. Words and actions cannot express how sorry I am."

"I just want an explanation. Was I not good enough? Did you suddenly realize how bad it would be to spend the rest of your life with me? I want to know why you...you...did what you did." She finds it difficult to say the word aloud, especially in front of him.

"No! _No_! It was never like that. And I wish I could give you an explanation, but I just – I just don't know what happened. One moment we were okay, and the next I woke up and we were done. I can't remember..." he shuts his eyes trying to see if he can squeeze any memory out of that night. "I know it's a lame explanation, but I really can't remember. And it crushed me that I hurt you, but if you'll let me, I'd like to try and move past this and make it up to you."

"Well..." Tris clears her throat after several minutes of silence. "I'm willing to try. I hope one day we can fully move past this too and be normal around one another again. Friends?" She wipes any remaining wet spots from her cheeks and then sticks her hand out for Tobias to shake.

The warmth of his hand in hers sends tingles down her spine that she hasn't felt in a long while, causing her to quickly retract her hand in surprise.

"So..." she draws out the word hoping to remove some of the tension. "Want some wine? Beer? Water?" She subtly wipes her hands on the back of her jeans.

"Wine sounds great, thanks." His favorite was always Stella Rosa, she remembers.

When Tris walks into her kitchen, she immediately leans against the wall and releases a deep breath. She takes a quick moment to calm herself before she remembers her purpose for going into the kitchen in the first place. She climbs onto the counter to reach the high cabinet and grabs two wine glasses.

Although she has a great love for practically any type of alcoholic drink, her tolerance isn't as high as you would expect. But ever since Tris learned that five ounces of red wine helps blood circulation, she hasn't been able to keep her lips off of the Stella Rosa during dinner-time.

She pours them each a half glass, but when she looks over her shoulder to see Tobias sitting there on the couch staring at his hands, Tris purses her lips, adds more wine to her glass and quickly drowns it within ten seconds. She glances at Tobias once again then puts the wine bottle up to her lips and takes three big gulps. "I needed that," she says to herself before pouring herself another half glass. Picking up the two glasses, she makes her way back to the living room.

"Hey, sorry that took so long. Here's your wine." As Tris hands Tobias his glass, their hands make contact for a brief second, causing Tris' cheeks to heat up slightly.

"Thanks. I put the movie in the DVD player and set everything up. I was just waiting for you to come back before I started the movie," he says, looking at her with a soft expression as she sits down.

"Oh perfect. Thanks."

Tris almost wants to get up and jump out the window with all the awkward tension between them still. Considering she's spent time with him quite a few times already in the past month, she would have expected all the awkward tension to be gone by now, but unfortunately, it's still there.

Tobias is sitting a foot away from her on the couch and he doesn't know if moving closer to her is a good idea or if she would even be okay with it. So many thoughts run through his head at the moment as the movie starts playing. All he wants to do is wrap his arms around her perfect body and hold her close to him forever. He's missed her so much.

The brightness of the television in the dark room illuminates all her facial features making him want to kiss those luscious lips as well. He tries to brush those thoughts away, but all it does is make him think of her more. So instead, he brings the wine glass to his lips and finishes the drink in two large gulps.

 _I'm going to need more of this_ , he thinks to himself as he dives into the chips and salsa instead.

"So...how's Zeke and everyone?" Tris snaps him out of his thoughts.

"He's doing well. What about you? I mean, like...uh...how have you been?"

"Good...good..."

Tobias trains his eyes to the painting behind her as she turns her eyes to him.

"You have...uh...there's guacamole on..." Tris motions to the lower part of the left side of his lips. Tobias brings his finger up to his mouth, but brushes at the wrong spot. "No...," she laughs a little. "The other...here." Tris takes the sleeve of her shirt and brings it up to his lips wiping it clean. "There."

Tobias finally brings himself to gaze towards Tris. She stares back at him and the corner of her lips lift up into a smile, and he almost melts.

It's then that Tris realizes how close they have gotten, so she pulls away.

"Ahh...uhh...sorry! I didn't mean to get so close," the words tumble out of her mouth in a quick mess. "Oh, would you look at that?" She stands up from where she's sitting on the couch. "Your glass is empty? Do you want more wine? Here, let me get you some more. I'll be right back."

"Wait! Ugh, okay..." he groans when she leaves the room in a rush and he buries his face into his hands. "Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" he repeats to himself.

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" Tris says under her breath as she pushes the door to the kitchen open.

Tobias is slowly pacing back and forth when Tris comes back holding two full bottles of red wine.

"We're going to need these."

* * *

By the time the credits are rolling down the screen, Tris is lying with her head on Tobias' chest and her legs thrown over the backrest of the sofa. Because of her position, everything is upside down, causing her to giggle for some unknown reason as she attempts to read the credits.

"What's so funny?" Tobias' cheeks are flushed from drinking way too much wine.

"I don't really know. I just love looking at the TV, it makes me laugh."

Over the course of an hour, Tobias and Tris have managed to finish off most of the two bottles of wine. There's only a tad over a cup of wine left in total. However, maybe it's because of his size or possibly because he vowed never to get as drunk as he did that night he woke up in bed with another woman and lost Tris, but Tobias isn't as drunk as Tris.

"Hey, I have a really good idea," Tris states suddenly, moving into a sitting position.

"What?" Tobias laughs.

"I think we should play twenty questions!" Tris exclaims as if it's the best idea she has ever come up with.

"But that's the most boring game in the world. If you wanted to ask me questions, you should just ask instead of playing some dumb game, silly!"

"Oh," she says defeated.

Tobias notices her sudden glum expression. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad. Forgive me?"

A bright smile breaks out on her face. "Of course! I could never stay mad at you forever."

"I really like you, Tris." Tris can feel Tobias' breath against her cheek. The rhythm of her heart starts to speed up and his hand makes contact with hers.

"I like you, too. I'm glad we're friends again." Her laugh echoes throughout the room. There's a comfortably, long silence as Tris and Tobias stare at one another.

" _Woah_!"

"What? What?!" Tris stammers looking all around the room.

"Is that a stuffed _unicorn_?" Tobias asks as he spies a stuffed unicorn similar to the one in the movie, Despicable Me. "Isn't that the unicorn from the movie with the yellow looking marshmallows that talk in gibberish?"

"You mean minions?" Tris asks.

"Yeah, something like that."

"I don't really like minions. Did you know that Despicable Me spent over half a billion dollars just on marketing for the merchandise alone? It's kinda ridiculous. I don't understand why people waste money for that stuff when we could spend it on schools or to help children," Tris says turning their conversation to a more serious topic.

"I don't know. Companies just do whatever they can to make money, and they don't take into account education or whatever as long they are making money."

"You're right. Our country is so messed up."

"Ha! Tell me about it."

"Tobias, do you want to be my date to Christina and Will's wedding?" Tris looks at Tobias with sudden confidence.

"When is their wedding?"

"I don't really know. It's probably in, like, a year more or less from now."

Tris can see Tobias' wide grin even in the dark. "Can I ask why you're asking me now?"

"I don't really know. I just want to know that you'll be somewhere is my future. Think of it as a promise to us. If we're still friends in a year than will you be my date?"

"What if I want to be more than friends?"

"Oh Tobias!" Tris shoves Tobias lightly on his side. "You're so silly!"

An unknown feeling washes through Tobias as she practically friend-zones him. He has a hard time trying to change the topic because he doesn't know what to talk about with his head feeling so foggy.

"Okay, that unicorn is so adorable!"

Tris giggles at how cute Tobias seems to be at the moment.

"Thanks. I hate it because it reminds me of how awful Despicable Me is, but I keep it because my niece gave it to me."

"You have a niece?"

"Yeah, she's the greatest. Her name is Arianna. Oh! I have pictures, do you want to see?" Before Tobias even has a chance to answer, Tris is already climbing over him to reach for her phone. She scrolls through her pictures, finding one where Arianna is dressed as a bright orange pumpkin for Halloween and shows it to him.

"She kind of looks like you."

Tris looks up from her phone and smiles at him.

Tris yawns loudly, "Can you tell me a story, Tobias?"

Tris lies down on the couch and pats the small space beside her. "Lie down with me," she instructs.

Tobias furrows his eyebrows in thought, wondering if this is a good idea or not. But of course, being intoxicated, he decides to lie down beside her in a spoon position, grabbing the remote and shutting the TV off beforehand.

His arms wrap close around her and Tris sinks into his body.

"Once upon a time there was a village boy..."

"Oh! Oh! Can we name him Declan?"

"Uh...okay." He takes a deep breath before continuing, "He was kind of scrawny boy with shaggy brown hair and blue eyes. In his free time, he worked on fixing computers–"

"That kind of sounds like what you do...but you are muscular. Much, _much more_ muscular." Her fingers poke at his stomach.

"Anyways, he and his family owned a small little farm that produced most of the food for the village."

"Did they grow pickles? I hate pickles."

"Well you can't really grow pickles, because pickles are technically cucumbers. In order to make a pickle you have to soak cucumbers in–"

"Oh yeah...," she interrupts. "Okay, continue."

"One day, Declan and his sister were planting fruit seeds when a small beat-up truck pulled up. A nice looking blonde girl stepped out of the car along with her brother, Samuel. She had light blue eyes and a smile that could be seen for miles."

"Was she pretty?"

"She was the most beautiful girl that Declan had ever seen, so yes. Her name was Clementine. She and her brother Samuel were on their way towards the southern part of Illinois when they got lost. The two of them had been driving around in circles until they came upon the small village where Declan lived."

Tris smiles. "Do they fall in love?"

"Yes, they do. Clementine and Samuel stayed at the village's motel for a few days, but within those days Clementine gets to know Declan and they fall in love," he explains softly.

"But how is that supposed to work? She lives on the other side of the state?" Tris questions as she becomes extremely invested in the story.

"They make it work somehow. Because when you love somebody, you should fight for them no matter what the costs are. I learned that the hard way."

But Tris doesn't catch the last part of what he said. Her eyes start to feel heavy and the deep rumble of his chest just helps to lull her into a deeper trance.

"Did...they ever...get...married...?" Her eyes flutter closed as her body relaxes into his.

Tobias feels Tris' body fall even deeper against his causing a heavenly warmth to spread throughout his body.

"Married?" he asks even though he knows she is asleep. "I really hope they do...one day."


	18. Sixteen

**a/n: Hi friends! I sincerely apologize for really sucking at updating chapters for this story. I really hope to get better and update for frequently than like every two months. I hate making you guys wait so long. I really appreciate all of you guys who have stuck with me. Thank you all so much!**

 **Thank you Eunice339 for you talented beta work! You are so amazing and I thank you for all your time and effort!**

Chapter 16

 _Four years ago..._

"Come on, Tobias! You're walking too slow; we have to see the venue before someone else takes the last spot!" Tobias trails five feet behind Tris as she excitedly skips towards the entrance of Chez.

Their initial plan was to have a small wedding at their local church and then hold an intimate reception at a nearby restaurant, but that all changed when Tris saw a random ad for the Chez wedding venue as she was browsing the Internet. And of course, the bride wants whatever the bride wants.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! But honey, I think you're over-exaggerating. We're just going on a private tour." Tris comes to an abrupt halt then turns and stomps to where Tobias is standing at the moment. Her hand wraps around his wrist before she drags him inside the building. "Oh my! Sheesh, woman!"

They enter the elegant building and there is already a petite woman of approximately forty years of age standing with a clipboard in her left hand at the entrance.

"Hello, you must be Mr. and Ms. Eaton," she says with a wide smile. "My name is Giuliana Handers, I was the one that you spoke to a few weeks ago about the tour." Giuliana holds out her hand to shake. Neither Tris nor Tobias say anything when she calls them Mr. and Ms. Eaton. In fact, when she calls them by Tobias' last name, the two can't help but grin at one another.

"Yes, of course!" Tris replies enthusiastically. "Thank you so much for your time today, we really appreciate it."

"It's my pleasure, thank you for being here today. Well, as you can see, the venue is a blank canvas, making it easy for you to decorate to suit your own personal style, with plain white walls and several large windows that stretch from the floor all the way to the ceiling. Light, transparent curtains cover the windows and there are several decorative pillars dispersed throughout the hall. Towards the side of the first floor is a lovely glass staircase that leads to a small balcony with a complete overhead view of the first floor." Though the floor is completely empty, with no tables or decorations, Tris can already imagine getting married to Tobias in this venue.

"Usually for wedding ceremonies, we'll arrange several rows of chairs for your guests, depending on how many are attending. Since the reception also takes place in this room after the marriage ceremony, we recommend having your photographers take pictures outdoors for about an hour or more. During that time, we will be setting up the reception. Don't worry, our crew is extremely efficient and will get things situated very quickly."

"I love it," Tris says quietly, but loud enough for Tobias to hear.

He looks down and entwines their hands together. "I'm glad, because I really like this place too." Tris looks up at him and smiles incredibly wide.

"Do you have any openings in April?" Tris has always wanted to have a wedding in April, because she loves spring and thinks it's the best time to get married. Not only that, her parents and grandparents on her mother's side were married in April, so she wants to carry on the tradition.

"As a matter of fact, we do. We recently had a cancellation. Apparently the couple had some issues, so they called the wedding off. Sorry, I don't know why I just told you that, but if you're interested you'll need to let me know soon. We tend to get bookings extremely quickly, especially when we happen to get an opening in a fully booked month." Tris looks up at Tobias and he gives her a slight nod.

"We'll take the date."

"Ok, we can talk about prices later on, if that's fine with you. But for now, the scheduled date will be April 12, 2013, are there any conflicts with that date?" Giuliana asks politely.

"I don't believe so," Tris says, looking at Tobias to see if he has any conflict with that date. His bright smile causes her to return the gesture.

"Great!" she smiles. Giuliana writes something down on her clipboard and looks back at the couple. "I will call you tomorrow to finalize the contracts and deposit and then we can start to talk about your plans too. But for now, if you two have any other questions, feel free to ask."

The couple shares another look with one another, communicating with their eyes that neither have any questions.

"No, I think you've answered all of our questions for now. Thank you so much, we really appreciate you taking the time to show us this place today." The two women shake hands.

"Of course! It was a pleasure having you two today, you're such a lovely couple," Giuliana states with a large smile.

"Thank you, again." Tobias nods and shakes her hand as well.

He takes Tris' small hand in his and leads her out of the building. Her bright smile seems to light up his whole world.

"If you keep smiling like that, I'm afraid you're going to break your face or something," he teases.

"Shut up!" She shoves him playfully with her hip. "I'm just...happy." Tris stops walking to look at him. "Everything feels so surreal. I'm seriously living the dream being with you and I couldn't be happier. I'm kind of scared that at any moment I will wake up from this amazing dream. I am so, so in love with you, and words cannot describe how blessed I am to be spending the rest of my life with you."

Tobias' chest constricts almost painfully at her words. Never in his life has he actually felt truly loved. Growing up as a child, both his parents treated him beyond terribly. His mother and father were both drunks. His mother left him when he was only nine-years-old and his father was a complete asshole. However, meeting Tris has probably been the best thing that has ever happened in his life. She makes him feel so loved and happy – something he hasn't felt much in his life.

"You make me feel so loved, Tris." He pulls her to a more secluded area. "I love you so ridiculously much." There's so much emotion in his voice, Tris notices.

She pulls his face down to her level by his neck and slowly joins her lips with his. His hand releases hers and he cups her face in both of his hands, deepening the kiss even further. Tris suddenly remembers where they are and she reluctantly pulls away from their passionate kiss, but she rests her forehead onto his, breathing heavily.

"I can't get enough of you," Tris whispers quietly. Tobias' lips lift up into a smile.

"Me neither. Come on, I want to take you home and make sweet love to you."

"Mmm...I'd liked that very much," she's says against his lips.

* * *

 _Present day..._

The next morning Tris wakes up with a sore neck and stiff back. Her eyes adjust to the bright light coming from the windows. With a groan, she rolls over to reach for her phone. However, she doesn't realize that she's still lying on the couch until she rolls off, landing with a loud _thump_.

"Goddamn." Her head is pounding and it feels like multiple gongs are clanging in her head. Tris feels around the table to see if she left her glasses anywhere and to her luck, she finds them at the edge of the coffee table. She pushes herself up from the floor and goes to the bathroom to look for medicine to help dull the hangover pain.

There's a small note on her medicine cabinet and she takes it off from where it is sticking to read it:

 _Had lots of fun last night. Sorry, had to leave early for work. Hope to see you soon! :)_

 _-TE_

Memories from last night come rushing in. She recalls a few snippets – a movie together and practically cuddling on her couch until both of them fell asleep beside one another.

A smile makes its way to her face despite the immense pain she is feeling in her head at the moment. A familiar feeling flutters in the pit of her stomach, a feeling that she hasn't experienced in far too long.

After a few moments of silence, she finally sets the note aside and proceeds with her morning routine. She gets ready for work, quickly doing everything necessary in the bathroom and then changing into comfortable attire. Tris puts on a baby blue blouse and black skinny jeans before she lazily throws her hair into a ponytail and grabs her workbag, not even bothering to eat something for breakfast.

The moment she walks out of her door she is blinded by the bright morning sun. The pounding in her head has worsened; it now feels like a person is continuously drumming on a bass drum.

"Oh, my lord," she mutters under her breath. Looking at her watch, she curses due to the fact that she knows she will be scolded the moment she walks into work for being late.

The drive to work seems to take hours with the heavy traffic. Although you wouldn't think such a petite, innocent looking woman would have such a sailor mouth, Tris couldn't help but curse at everyone who annoyed her whilst behind the wheel.

Rushing to the entrance of the tall Sony building, she almost drops all of the papers she is holding. She glances at her watch again and sees that she is almost an hour late to work, so she picks up the pace and runs toward the elevator.

"Sorry! Sorry! _Sorryyyy_! I forgot to set my alarm clock last night," she exclaims the moment she steps foot on her floor. "But I have all my reports, and Sony Japan just forwarded the presentation of–"

"Ahem!" Her eyes widen at the sound of her boss trying to get her attention.

Her eyes snap upwards to where Edgar is standing with his arms folded in front of his chest. There is a slight smirk on his face as he tries to hold back his smile.

"I don't understand why you are here today. It's your day off," he says it so seriously that Tris almost thinks that he is joking.

"What, what, what? Are you shitting me?" However, based on the look on her boss' face, he is not shitting her. "Oh...well, I have the reports that you asked for," she says as she hands him a large stack of papers in a manila folder.

"Don't you have someplace to be? Don't you remember the reason you asked for the day off in the first place?" Volker's voice gets louder as he walks towards them.

"What are you talking about...oh shit! I totally forgot! Oh God, oh God. She's going to kill me," Tris chants over and over as she remembers that she was supposed to meet Christina at her place. The two of them, plus Will later on, were planning to look at wedding venues. Christina had found a really nice looking place next to a golf course in the suburbs of Chicago. The place is called The Glen Club and has a good reputation for holding beautiful wedding ceremonies.

"Oh, honey, I wish you the best of luck with that one." Volker gives her a look of pity.

"Thanks! Got to go! Bye, Edgar, I promise to be early for the executive meeting tomorrow!" Tris says on the way out.

Tris pulls out her phone the minute she gets back into the car, trying to mentally prepare herself for the wrath that Christina is going to give her.

"Oh hey..."

"Where the _hell_ are you? You're so late. Will is already here – _and he wasn't supposed to meet us for an hour after our first appointment!_ "

"Oh Geez Louise! I am so sorry, Chris. I'm kind of, like, super hung over right now, so I'd really appreciate it if you lowered your voice, just by, like, you know, a little," Tris says massaging her temples.

"La, la, la, la, la, la," Christina sings very loudly. "I better see you within the next half hour or we – or...uh...well...ah, or, or – the point is, get your ass here!" Christina hangs up the phone leaving a guilty Tris in a full parking lot.

* * *

Tobias shuts his front door as quietly as possible when he enters his apartment. He tiptoes his way to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee, trying to make the least amount of noise while placing the mug ever so gently on the marble countertop.

"Where have _you_ been, my darling?" Zeke's annoying voice, at least that's what Tobias thinks, causes him to freeze.

"No where," he says vaguely. Last night Zeke texted Tobias to ask him if he could crash at his place because he and Uriah had gotten into a silly argument – something along the lines of Uriah meeting a new girl that did not fit very well with Zeke.

"You sure? Because you smell like a girl?" Tobias tilts his head in confusion. "Oh gosh," Zeke slaps his hand to his forehead. "What I _mean_ is that you smell like a certain blonde girl that I know of. Did you do some _dirty dancing_ last night or maybe some cuddling; I think that's what you children call it these days?"

"I don't know what you mean. I just went _out_."

"Oh, come on, Four. You don't have to lie to me. I will find out one way or another. You do know a certain blonde is very close friends with my brother." _Almost too close_ , Tobias thinks.

"Okay, fine. I went over to her place last night and we watched a movie and fell asleep, that's all that happened," Tobias explains staring at the empty mug. "I swear."

All of the sudden Zeke's demeanor turns serious. "I'm happy that you two are friends again. It's nice knowing that my best friend is happy. I can see the way you've been smiling 24/7, but I do want to say, be careful. Cheating on a person is the lowest of lows. I'm surprised that you even cheated on her seeing as how happy the two of you guys were. I mean, like, that's so out of character, especially for _you_... Anyways, I'm getting sidetracked. The point is, be careful, Tobias. I care about her like a sister, and after witnessing it the first time, well let's just say: a heartbroken Tris is not a very friendly Tris. So please, don't do anything stupid," he finished his mini speech.

Tobias listens to his friend carefully, and nods his head once Zeke finishes. "I never meant to hurt her. What kills me is that I can barely remember anything from that night! I don't know; it's strange. But I understand. I don't plan on messing this second chance up. I loved her, and I still do. I just hope she can feel the same way about me again." For a second, Tobias feels vulnerable sharing his feelings with his close friend. It's always been hard for him to share his feelings and let them out in the open when his whole life he's had a firm mask in place on his face.

"Time will tell." There's a long thoughtful silence before Zeke blurts out, "you don't think it's possible you were drugged, do you?"

* * *

"We have hosted a variety of events since the very beginning. We mainly do weddings, which is the reason you are here, I'm assuming," George, a man in his late fifties, explains. "Usually when a couple gets married here, you also have the option of reserving your own personal hotel room, which would be located at the Chicago North Shore, the building in front of us. If you'll follow me, I will show you the grand ballroom." The three of them – Christina, Will, and Tris – trail behind the man as he leads them to the grand room.

"Whoa," Tris says quietly as they enter the room.

"The ceilings are 23 feet high and distinguished by spectacular floor-to-ceiling windows that give you an amazing view of Lake Michigan," George says in an almost rehearsed manner.

In addition to the deep blue lake, the ballroom overlooks a formal garden. Outside, there is a stone pathway leading to an exquisite golf course, as well.

The three of them have been touring the place for the past half an hour, and so far, they have liked the place.

George continues, reciting everything from their online website, "The Glen Club's White Glove Commitment provides a reception catered to your desires. We are committed to providing impeccable service to you and your guests. If you have dreamed of your wedding day as the pinnacle of elegance and sophistication, The Glen Club is the perfect choice. Our catering department is here to make the planning for your wedding reception seamless, through partnerships with the area's finest wedding consultants, floral designers, photographers, videographers, entertainers, and more. Along with our superb wedding reception services, we can also help with your rehearsal dinner, post-wedding brunch, and overnight accommodations for your guests. Any questions?" Christina raises her hand to ask a question, but George ignores her and continues, "You'll also have access to the award winning, tranquil golf course. It is open from the hours of 8am to 5pm every night–"

Not to be deterred, Christina jumps in with her question before he continues to recite what they already know, "Would you guys allow us to store some items beforehand? For example, can I leave my dress here in a room as well as the flowers, jewelry, and other clothes, like the bridesmaids' dresses and–"

George sighs, "Yes, you can store all of those things in the bridal balcony the night before. Any other questions?"

Tris has to hold back a snarky comment due to George's attitude. "Nope."

"Good, so let me know if you have any other questions or concerns. Here is my card. If you want to book an event, you can complete the form online and we will contact you from there. Now if you'll follow me, I will guide you back to the front of the building."

"So…what do you guys think?" Tris pushes her way in between the couple.

Will is the first to speak, "I can see myself getting married here."

"Yeah," Christina breathes, "This place is amazing."

"That's good, that's good. So, do you think you guys are going to book the place?"

The couple shares a look. "Yeah," Christina smiles widely, "I think so."

"I'm so happy," Tris struggles a bit trying to put both arms around her rather tall friends. "My two friends are getting married. Now, all you have to do is give me a little niece," she jokes.

"Already done," the words slip out before Christina can even stop them.

" _Wait, what?_ "


	19. Seventeen

**a/n: Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know lots of you want to know what happened the night Tris and Tobias broke up, and I hope for it to be in the next chapter or the one after. Thank you for all your support, and please let me know what you think of this chapter. Side note, there are some quotes from the original book, and I, in no way own those, Veronica Roth does. :)**

 **I couldn't have do this without Eunice339! Thank you for your time, and all your hard work for making this chapter the best it can be! You are truly amazing!**

|Chapter 17: Unresponsive|

 _Eight years ago..._

"Are you okay? You look a little pale?" Tobias stares up at the spinning wheel of death that he believes will inevitably lead to his demise.

"Mhm…" He presses his lips together and hums. His fists clench and unclench several times, ridding him of any color at all in his hands.

"Hey," Tris takes hold of his hand and flattens it out in hers. "What's wrong? You can tell me anything, you know."

"Nothing, I'm fine," Tobias grits out. "Don't worry about me. Look, we're almost to the front of the line. Come on." Tris makes a weird squeaking noise when Tobias pulls her forward by the arm towards the front of the line.

Tobias had finally gotten the nerve to introduce himself to the beautiful blonde two weeks ago, and already they have spent quite a bit of time with one another, but this is their first official date and he wasn't going to spoil it by denying her something she had obviously been excited to do.

"So, tell me more about yourself," Tobias says, trying to distract himself.

"What else is there to know? I'm a college student at Caltech. I'm eighteen, blonde, short, and I like action movies, specifically action movies with Chris Evans," she says looking directly at him.

"Well, obviously there has to be more to you than that. I refuse to believe you're just some ordinary Chris Evans fangirl," Tobias tells Tris, a smile making its may up his face as he adds, "I think you're pretty special."

"And what makes you say that?"

"I don't know. There is something about you, Tris Prior, that intrigues me. You're like a puzzle. There are so many pieces to you that I can't figure out yet, but I will. I promise you one day I will fit all of those pieces together." In many ways, his words excite her. She's surprised at how he has opened himself up to her so quickly and honestly these last couple of weeks. She has never felt such a strong pull towards a man before, and she hopes that he'll stick with her for a very long time.

Tris smiles widely and pulls him forward, giving him a hug. "I look forward to that day."

The two of them finally get into the Ferris wheel gondola after waiting for a while. Tobias becomes tense the moment he steps inside. The muscles in his neck and shoulders stiffen and his jaw tenses up. His fist clenches and unclenches every few moments as he grips onto the railing to steady himself.

"Are you sure you're all right, Four?" She places a hand on top of one of his. His breathing is ragged and the movement of them climbing higher and higher does not ease his anxiety at all.

The moment Tobias' gaze shoots downward, he shuts his eyes immediately and laughs nervously, "Are you even _human_ Tris, you know, being up this high?"

"What are you–" Tris begins, but it's like a light bulb has finally switched on in her head, "You're afraid of heights. Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have dragged you all the way up here if you had told me. Sorry, no pun intended. Oh my lord! What are we going to...hey, hey. Hey, Four, look at me. Keep your eyes on me. You see them?" Both of her hands grab onto either side of his face, forcing him to look at her.

For a moment he forgets his fear as a feeling of warmth replaces all the anxiety. She smiles at him and gradually his firm mask disappears. She takes one of his hands and places it to her chest, right over her breast where her heart is. "Feel my heartbeat. Can you feel it?"

He lets out a chuckle. "Yes."

"Feel how steady it is?" Tobias doesn't know if he should feel uncomfortable with how he just jumped straight to second base with Tris.

"It's fast." He doesn't know what else to say.

"Yeah, well, that has nothing to do with being trapped in a moving gondola and, you know, being up this high." She winces as soon as the words leave her mouth. She just admitted to something, and she only hopes that he didn't realize that.

But he does, and all of his worries seem to fly out the window, being replaced with some new level of confidence.

"Oh? So tell me, Tris," Tobias scoots closer to her so his lips are right next to her ear. "If it isn't being up this high, then why is your heart racing?" She knows the answer to that question, but does not want to admit it to him of all people. It's him. Something about him makes her feel like she is about to fall. Or turn to liquid. Or burst into flames. It's not easy realizing how vulnerable a man could make you feel.

"Well, it isn't the heights that scare me. Being this high makes me feel alive, like every organ and vessel and muscle in my body is just singing at the same pitch."

"Well, then," he thinks he has never smiled this much in his life before. "It's nice to know I can make a girl feel the same way as I do about her." His timing is perfect, because after the words leave his mouth their gondola finally returns back to the platform. He quickly gets off, thanking the heavens that he did not die, then turns to walk away quickly before Tris can say anything else, a smirk still lingering on his face.

"Wait! You can't just– _Ugh!_ Hey, I'm talking to you, Four!" she calls after him, earning herself a few strange glances.

When she finally catches up to him, she forcefully pulls his arm, spinning him around to look at her. "You can't just admit to liking me, and then run off like that! That's not very fair on my part. I think you should apologize." Tris crosses her arms over her chest.

Tobias thinks she is joking at first, but he soon realizes she is very serious. He loves how she is trying to be intimidating, but it only makes her look even more adorable.

"So, apologize." She lifts a finger and taps her mouth.

Tobias' jaw drops slightly at her sudden boldness, his mouth shaped into an 'o', but it is quickly replaced with a knowing smirk. Despite his earlier confidence, his heart is racing as he bends down to her. She is _very_ short, he notices, but his mouth eventually meets hers in a very slow but passionate kiss. Luckily, the two of them are standing in a secluded corner just near the food stands.

Tris rises up onto tiptoes for better access as her arms wrap around his neck to pull him closer. Her heart is pounding against her chest and fireworks are going off in her head. A pleasant shiver runs through her body when she feels his strong arms engulf her. His lips taste like cinnamon and mint, which seems like a strange combination, but she doesn't mind with his tongue massaging hers. Tobias realizes that Tris' lips feel so good, so right, against his and he wishes that he could kiss her forever.

They finally break apart, both slightly out of breath with smiles plastered onto their faces.

"Wow," she finally interrupts their moment of silence.

"Wow, indeed." Not only did he just have the best first kiss in his whole life, but Tris also let him touch her left breast – all within the span of an hour. _I'm never going to let her go,_ he smiles to himself as he walks hand-in-hand with her back to his car.

* * *

 _Present day..._

"I cannot believe that you are pregnant?" Tris paces back and forth as both Christina and Will stare at her. "What the fuck, man? Will, why couldn't you control your damn penis and, like, I don't know, _not_ ejaculate into her?" She continues to ramble on as Will and Christina talk privately to one another.

"Do you think she's okay?" Will asks quietly.

"Yeah, don't worry about her, she's just in shock. And plus, she's good practice. My parents' reaction probably won't be as bad as hers."

"You're probably right," Will sighs.

"When am I ever wrong?" Christina says, earning a smile from Will.

"And you guys are going to need a bigger house. Oh, dear lord, I'm going to be an aunt! I'm not ready for this. This is all too much; I'm going to have a child to take care of now. Oh no! I–"

"Honey," Christina states calmly, "I'm the pregnant one, remember? Calm down, deep breaths, okay?" Christina puts both hands on either side of Tris' neck. "And I thought I was the talkative one of the two of us."

"But–"

"You need to chill, you're already an aunt, remember?" Tris tilts her head to the side. "In case you have forgotten, your brother, _Caleb,_ has two children. You're going to be fine. Well, actually, _I'm_ going to be fine. She's a perfectly healthy fetus growing inside me. Stop worrying, okay?"

" _She?_ "

"Here we go again," Will mutters under his breath. "You know, statistically speaking, the pregnant person is the one with raging hormones. And no, the baby is obviously not a girl. Christina think it is, but I think the baby is going to be a boy."

"Oh really, _William_? And did you know, ' _statistically speaking,_ ' 1 in 8 pregnancies result in miscarriages? That's 12.5%!" Will's eyes widen in surprise at her sudden outburst.

"You okay, Christina? Do you need anything? Ice cream? Pickles? Isn't that what pregnant women crave?"

"Tris…" Chris begins, but Tris continues to ramble, " _Beatrice_ , I'm fine. How are _you_ feeling? What's going on?"

"Oh, me?" she questions pointing to herself. "Nothing is going on. I swear. I'm fine, just fine."

"Sweetie, you should know by now that I can spot a lie a mile away. You keep biting the inside of your cheek and don't get me started on how you keep looking at your phone every five seconds. What's going on?"

"Sorry. I, uh, I've been preoccupied lately. I'm trying to get my mind off things, and the moment that you told me you were pregnant... I just thought I could use the distraction, you know?" Tris sighs and rubs her face with her hands.

"Is this about Four?"

Tris is about to object, but then she sighs and says, "Yeah." Christina gives her a look asking her to elaborate. "I've been texting him lately, but he isn't replying back. I don't know if I did something wrong or not, but it's been seriously bugging the hell out of me." For the past week, Tris and Tobias have been exchanging texts between one another. Throughout those texts, Tobias has been hinting to Tris that he is interested in making their friendship something more, but Tris has been discretely declining. She knows that she likes him, but she isn't so sure if she's ready for something more right now.

A soft meow cuts her off from her thoughts. "Not now, Theo. I'm in a crisis."

"Tris, I think he's hungry," Chris responds.

"Will, not you too! Wait. Just shut up, I'm trying to think," Tris commands before he can even speak. Will just shakes his head and rubs his face with his hands.

"Fine, I'll feed him myself," he leaves to go to the kitchen to retrieves the cat's food.

"So, what's going on with you and Four," Christina asks Tris once Will is out of sight.

"I don't know. He's not responding to any of my messages. It's been almost twelve hours since I last texted him! I'm almost sure he's ignoring me or something," Tris responds.

"Honey, I doubt that. He probably hasn't even seen the messages yet. I'm sure he's just very busy," Christina tries to reason.

"I know that, but I'm sure he's ignoring me. See look!" Tris shows her the texts pointing out that right under her last message, it says 'Read at 7:49'. "You know what this means? He's seen the message, Christina! And the worst part is that he started to text back, I saw the little text box with the ellipsis, but then they disappeared! That's, like, the one thing that bothers me the most – when someone starts to respond, but then they don't! You know what I mean?"

"Hey, calm down. I'm sure it's nothing," Chris lies. "He'll get back to you. What did you even text him, anyways?"

"Don't laugh. Well, I had a lot of fun hanging out with him yesterday and I asked him if he wanted to do it again?" A smile spreads across Christina's face.

"Like a date?"

"What? No! I mean, yeah! Wait. I don't know! I just – I just want to spend time with him again. It's nothing serious, I promise." Tris shrugs.

"Honey, obviously, it means something. I know what Four did to you was unforgivable, but God forbid, I'm really glad that you two are mending your relationship. It's nice seeing you happy again after Robert."

"Thanks, Chris. But I don't know what's going to happen with Four. Maybe he has regrets?"

"Don't tell me you guys had sex..."

"No! Of course not! I'm just saying that maybe he doesn't want us to be together. Maybe he's realized that he doesn't want to be with someone as lame as me! I mean, look at me! I'm just a flat-chested, pale-skinned, scrawny, little girl! I mean, who in their right mind would want to be with me? I don't understand!"

"Don't say that," Christina hisses. "Anyone would be stupid to not find you attractive. Do you know what I see every time I look at you?" Tris remains silent. "I see someone who has gone through hell and back. I see someone who is both beautiful inside and out. Anyone would be lucky to have you, and I'm sure Four has realized that by now. So, I don't want to hear another word from you about all your insecurities. You're my best friend and I hate seeing how you constantly doubt yourself. And now that I'm having a baby girl, you better not say that again. Otherwise, all hell is going to break loose." Once Christina is finished speaking, Tris immediately embraces her friend.

"I'm so lucky to have someone like you in my life. I love you so much!" she admits.

"And I love you, too. Now you need to stop moping around, and go get your man. I mean, like, not right now, just give him some time. If he doesn't reply within the next twelve hours, then possibly something fishy is up. Not that there isn't already something going on, but just to be sure, you know.

"Yeah, I understand. Thanks, by the way."

There's a long pause of silence before Will walks back into the room. "Is anyone feeling in the mood for pizza?"

* * *

"This is it! This is the place, I swear!" Tobias runs up to the entrance waiting impatiently for Zeke as he slowly trails behind.

Tobias' heart pounds in his chest as he makes his way inside the place where it all began, when he cheated on Tris. After Zeke suggested to him that there may be a possibility that he was drugged, Tobias decided to drag his best friend along to investigate.

The bar is exactly how it looked like three years ago. There is the same worn out jukebox in the corner of the room and the same vomit stain on the wallpaper to the left side. The 'OPEN' sign is still broken with only the 'E' and 'N' lit up with LED lights. The overhead lights constantly flicker every minute or so, and everything about the bar screams the word 'unsanitary'.

" _This_ is the place?" Zeke asks surprised that Tobias would ever think of coming to a place like this.

"Hi," Tobias walks up to a young bartender who looks like a grad student, firm mask planted on his face. "Does there happen to be a bartender with the name of Margaret, I believe?"

"Margaret? I'm sorry, but there isn't a Margaret that works here."

"What about Molly…or maybe Miriam? I can't remember exactly, but I could have sworn it started with an M…or maybe an N? Whatever, she's blonde, about this tall," Tobias motions with his hand to just below his chin. "She has brown eyes, I think."

"I'm sorry, man, there is no one that fits that profile. Do you know how long ago she worked here?"

"About three years ago."

"Sorry, man, I wouldn't know. I only started working here about a year ago. Sorry, I wasn't much help."

"It's fine," Tobias snaps, without meaning to. "Thank you for the help anyways," he adds with more control.

The man nods curtly and turns to walk away to the other side of the bar to the waiting customers.

"You think the woman you slept with already quit?" Zeke asks.

Tobias chooses to ignore the pain in his chest from Zeke's words. "It would seem so," he then releases a long sigh. "This was completely useless." Tobias kicks the wall beside them in frustration.

"Hey, calm down." Zeke places an arm to Tobias' shoulder and he relaxes a little.

"I know you must be frustrated, especially since you can barely remember what happened that night, but you need to relax. I'm not telling you to let it go, because I feel like something is sketchy about this, but yeah, like I said, don't stress too much. If anything, out of all the people I know, you will figure out what happened. You're stubborn and I know you won't give up without getting down to the root of the problem."

Tobias keeps quiet during Zeke's pep talk, absorbing what he was saying, before responding. "Thanks, man. I mean, for helping, actually well, for everything. I really appreciate your help." For a person like Tobias, who has only ever been open with his feelings to one other person in his life, the fact that he openly showed Zeke how grateful he felt causes Zeke to smile.

"Of course, anything for my best bud."

* * *

Tobias arrives home around six that evening and immediately collapses onto his couch, a feeling of frustration overtaking him since running into the dead end at the bar. It's making him doubt himself again and his feelings of insecurity are coming back to haunt him, too. Though he does not want to admit it out loud, he is not sure he should start something up with Tris again until he is certain that he knows what happened that night three years ago.

 _I should probably text her back,_ he says to himself. The minute he takes his phone out of his pocket, though, he stares at the screen blankly. Blinking, he has a mental debate about whether he should respond or not. He does, but instead of doing what his heart wants, logic and honor win out and he texts the one thing that will surely cause pain to both himself and Tris.

' _Sorry, can't hang tonight. I've been thinking we should stop seeing one another for the time being. Lots of things going on. I'll be in touch. Sorry.'_


End file.
